Slayers
by LunaticR
Summary: Los Dragones son empresarios poderosos, sus hijos los herederos a todos los negocios y Fairy Tail es solo un prestigioso club social... Verdad? Un cuento de hadas nada convencional... / NaLu y varias más... -Completo y con epilogo-
1. Tres

Hola! aquí **LunaticR** presentándoles una nueva historia, surgió hace algo de tiempo, así que aquí se las dejo para que la disfruten! :D

**Aclaraciones:** _lo que esta en cursiva son noticias o pensamientos / **los saltos de escena son**_** -D.S.-**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. Yo solo los uso para satisfacer mi imaginación. Disfruten.

.

.

**Capítulo 1:** Tres…

.

.

Una camioneta negra con los cristales polarizados, sin matrícula, se detuvo frente a tres personas encapuchadas que se subieron a esta con toda la calma del mundo, salió del lugar con rumbo desconocido, perdiéndose entre las sombras de esa ciudad.

Detrás de ellos, habían quedado los cuerpos inertes de los que parecían ser una escolta de seguridad y una mujer con un vestido fino.

- D.S –

El sol de ese día chocaba contra los cristales de un lujoso carro negro, esteiba custodiado por una motocicleta en la parte de enfrente y por otra en la parte de atrás. Una bandera negra con un dragón rojo era el símbolo característico en las motocicletas.

Se detuvieron en un enorme edificio con ventanales de cristal que reflejaban la luz del sol, en la parte más alta de este se podía leer el nombre de la compañía "Dragón Slayer" en letras negras.

Un hombre, de aproximadamente 45 años bajó del carro negro, tenía el cabello rojo corto y una mirada seria, portaba un maletín ejecutivo, un traje a juego en un tono gris oscuro con una corbata azul añil y zapatos negros. Lo más característico de ese hombre, sin duda alguna, era el tatuaje de un dragón rojo que sobresalía del lado derecho de su cuello.

Los hombres parados en la puerta le dedicaron una reverencia seguida de unos buenos días, gesto que el hombre agradeció con un asentimiento de la cabeza mientras entraba por la puerta principal.

Después de que se fueran de ahí los vehículos que habían traído al pelirrojo, se estacionaron en el mismo lugar, un carro negro, igual de lujoso que el anterior, custodiado de igual manera por dos motocicletas, la única diferencia, era que estas portaban una bandera blanca con un dragón negro.

Bajó un hombre de cabellos negros cortos, ojos rojos y un pircing en la oreja izquierda, con un traje color crema y corbata roja, maletín de piel en tonos claros y zapatos a juego. Tenía un gesto duro. Fue recibido por una reverencia y unos buenos días por parte de las personas en la entrada, gesto que él respondió mientras avanzaba hacía la entrada. Él también portaba un tatuaje de dragón en su cuello del lado derecho que sobresalía delcuello del traje, en su caso, era un dragón negro.

Cuando se hubieron ido los vehículos que trajeron al hombre de cabello negro, apareció un lujoso carro blanco, igualmente custodiado por dos motocicletas blancas, con su respectiva bandera negra con un dragón blanco dibujado en ella. De este auto bajo una mujer de cabellos rubios con toques rosados sujetos en un moño, rondando la misma edad que los anteriores, tenía un gesto neutro. Portaba un traje ejecutivo en un tono azul oscuro, zapatos de tacón y maletín a juego.

También fue recibida con unos buenos días y una reverencia que ella solo respondió con una inclinación ligera de la cabeza. Ella no portaba el tatuaje que portaban los otros dos hombres en el cuello, ella lo portaba del lado derecho de la pierna derecha. Tenía un dragón blanco. Se adentró en el edificio, al igual que los anteriores, con rumbo a su oficina.

- D.S. –

La conmoción de los medios de comunicación era increíble. Esta mañana habían descubierto el cadáver de una de las personas más ricas de la ciudad vecina. Junto a su cadáver se encontraban también los de sus escoltas, y clavadas con una daga roja en el pecho de la víctima estaban las iníciales M. S. K. al registrar la escena del crimen no pudieron encontrar nada, ni una sola pista del agresor o agresores; las teorías apuntaban a que había sido más de una persona.

Esta no era la primera vez que sucedía un crimen así. Pero si la primera que se realizaba a una persona de esa clase social. Crímenes anteriores ya habían sido registrados en integrantes del narcotráfico en todas las escalas, en diversas partes del país. Nunca encontraban pistas, más que aquella firma que dejaban en sus víctimas, siempre iníciales, solo eso, ni un cabello, ni una huella, nada.

Los investigadores no le encontraban ni pies ni cabeza, las iníciales que dejaban en las victimas siempre era diferentes, en algunos casos, eran las mismas. Al principio pensaban que eran las iniciales de un rompecabezas, intentaron juntarlas pero nunca obtenían nada, y cuando creían encontrar algo, resultaba ser un callejón sin salida.

- D.S. –

En una de las muchas salas de juntas del edificio "Dragón Slayer" se encontraba el hombre pelirrojo tomándose un café negro mientras veía las noticias, tenía una expresión neutra, pero en sus ojos se podía apreciar una especie de sentimiento ¿orgullo? ¿Felicidad? Era un misterio, sus ojos verdes solo podían ser descifrados por las personas que estaban familiarizadas con ellos.

El suave sonido de la puerta el ser abierta hizo que posara sus ojos en la persona que acababa de entrar. Era el hombre de cabello negro.

- Veo que estas informándote – dijo con un tono calmado.

- Claro, como tiene que ser – respondió de la misma manera.

- Le dije que nos acompañara a tomar el café en esta sala, debe de estar por llegar.

- Excelente, las noticias de hoy le van a gustar – portaba una ligera sonrisa de ¿felicidad?

- ¿Qué hay de bueno hoy? – el pelinegro estaba sirviéndose un café.

- Observa por ti mismo – señalo la tele el pelirrojo. La puerta se volvió a abrir desviando la mirada de los dos hombres hacia la rubia que acaba de entrar.

- ¿Empezaron el café sin mí? – preguntó simulando enojo.

- Si te enojas te van a salir arrugas – le dijo el pelirrojo divertido – mejor mira las noticias, creo que te gustaran – y los tres pusieron atención en la pantalla plana que adornaba la sala.

_Esta mañana fue encontrado el cuerpo del que fue reconocido como Minerva Orland, famosa actriz relacionada últimamente con el mundo de la droga. Conocida por intentar entrar a uno de los clubes más prestigiosos de todo el país y ser rechazada por no reunir los requisitos necesarios, juró vengarse de todos los que estaban relacionados con el lugar. _

_Fuentes cercanas nos informan que el suceso fue realizado entre las 3 am y las 5 am de este día. La policía no tiene indicio de quien o quienes fueron los perpetradores de este acto criminal. Las imágenes que estamos observando, nos muestran la escena del crimen, los primeros estudios informan que, al parecer, después de haber neutralizado a la fuerte escolta de seguridad atacaron a la víctima; una daga en el corazón sujetando una nota con las iníciales M. S. K. fue lo único que la policía…_

El pelirrojo apagó la televisión con fastidio, sabía que no iban a dar con el paradero de los asesinos. Tomo un sorbo de su café.

- Se la tenía merecido – habló con calma y ciertas notas de desprecio la rubia–intentar entrar al club sobornando gente, eso se llama ser ilusa.

- Soborno a las personas equivocadas – el pelinegro hizo una pausa mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café – para su desgracia, el club cuenta con los mejores investigadores que puede tener.

- M. S. K. ¡cada día más originales! – rió por lo bajo el pelirrojo – supongo que después de todo…

- Al parecer, son lo mejor de lo mejor, no me cabe la menor duda – la rubia solo asentía ante el comentario del pelinegro.

El pelirrojo sirvió más café en su taza –bueno – dijo en un tono calmado – hay que trabajar que el dinero no se da en los árboles – se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la puerta con su taza de café en mano. Los otros dos imitaron la acción del primero y se fueron al piso que les correspondía.

- D. S. –

Un golpe y una masculina voz pidiendo permiso para entrar sacaron al pelirrojo de sus asuntos.

Estaba revisando el mercado de valores, analizando las acciones de su compañía, la empresa "Dragón Rojo" era conocida por ser la compañía automovilística más importante del continente, los diseños y la potencia de los autos la habían colocado en la cima del mercado empresarial.

Dejó de lado la computadora que hasta ese momento tenía toda su atención y permitió el paso a la persona que llamaba. Entró un joven rubio de ojos oscuros, de no más de veintitantos, era su secretario.

- Lamento interrumpir señor Dragneel – habló enfocando su vista en su jefe – pero los inversionistas lo están esperando en la sala de juntas número seis – sostenía una agenda en la mano mientras hablaba.

- Gracias Sting – dijo serio el hombre, inversionistas, montón de gente que buscaba hacerse más rica de lo que eran - ¿Y mi hijo?

- El joven Dragneel acaba de llamar, dijo que se reuniría con usted a las 3pm para un almuerzo – revisaba su agenda comprobando la información mientras seguía al hombre por el camino a la sala de juntas – pidió que usted eligiera el lugar esta vez ¿el restaurante italiano o el club? – pregunto dando las opciones preferidas de su jefe.

- Tengo antojo de pasta – dijo antes de entrar a la sala de juntas – dile que en el restaurante italiano – y desapareció por la puerta, no sin antes hacer una mueca de fastidio, inversionistas.

- Entonces, en el italiano será – habló para sí el rubio mientras se dirigía a su escritorio para llamarle al joven Dragneel.

- D. S. –

Una motocicleta negra con un dragón gravado en sobre relieve ingreso al sitio de estacionamiento del edificio de los dragones, se estacionó en uno de los lugares exclusivos para los dueños. La persona que la conducía bajo pesadamente de esta, llegó hasta donde estaba el guardia de seguridad y se quitó el casco.

- ¡Buenos días joven Redfox! – dijo el guardia mientras hacia una reverencia.

- tsk, buenos días – y le lanzó el casco al guardia – cuídalo hasta que yo regrese – dijo el hombre antes de perderse dentro del elevador, el guardia solo pudo contestar un ligero – si – antes de guardar el casco.

El muchacho tenía el cabello negro y largo, los ojos rojos, varios pircings en las orejas, cargaba una chamarra negra y unas pesadas botas negras con broches metálicos. Llegó hasta el piso que necesitaba llegar, se bajó del ascensor y se dirigió hacia el joven que estaba detrás del escritorio trabajando.

- Rouge – llamó el pelinegro - ¿está mi padre?

- Joven Redfox, su padre le está esperando – dijo el muchacho enfocándose en el recién llegado. – pase a la oficina por favor.

Era igual a él, tenían casi la misma edad, el cabello negro y los ojos rojos, el parecido resultaba asombroso; razón por la cual, los medios hicieron el escándalo del siglo al relacionar al joven con uno de los Dragones, afirmaban y juraban que podría ser un hijo bastardo del importante empresario.

Dicho rumor fue desmentido cuando realizaron una meticulosa prueba de ADN al joven, por ese tiempo los medios no dejaban en paz a los Redfox, cuando presentaron los resultados, junto con el abogado correspondiente, las cosas se calmaron, tenían una reputación que mantener. Pero el joven logró establecer algunos lazos afectivos con el Redfox menor.

Cuando entró a la oficina, el hombre se encontraba observando a la ciudad desde una de las imponentes ventanas de su oficina – padre ¿Para qué me llamaste?

El hombre despegó su vista de la ciudad y se enfocó en el muchacho que acababa de entrar al lugar, dio una sonrisa ligera y habló – Necesitamos ir a la fábrica – dijo con pesadez – parece que hay unos problemas con los trabajadores – ya había llegado hasta donde se encontraba su hijo.

- ¡tsk! Les encanta armar alboroto – habló con algo de flojera mientras seguía a su padre rumbo al elevador; se despidió de Rouge y se perdieron en los asuntos que concernían.

"Black Steel" era el nombre de la empresa de la cual ellos eran los dueños. Ellos poseían varias minas alrededor del todo el país, se encargaban de la extracción de metales y piedras preciosas; le surtían desde joyerías hasta constructoras. Demasiado buenos en lo que hacían.

- D. S. –

El teléfono sonaba insistentemente en el escritorio de una joven peliblanca.

- ¿bueno? – Preguntó - ¡oh, señorita, ahorita mismo le digo! – dijo apurada mientras tomaba nota de lo que le decía la persona del otro lado del teléfono - ¡si, no se preocupe! ¡Hasta pronto! – y colgó.

Se encaminó hacia la puerta que conducía al despacho, toco insistentemente hasta que una voz femenina le otorgó el permiso para pasar.

- ¿Sucede algo? – pregunto sin despegar la vista de unos diseños que estaba estudiando.

- Señora Marvel – demandó la atención de la nombrada – acaba de llamar su hija

- ¿Qué sucede con ella? – una ligera nota de preocupación se escapó en la pregunta.

- Dijo que no podría ir a la inauguración de la nueva línea de aviones, se encuentra hablando con el director del hospital, al parecer, tienen problemas con unas maquinarias y están observando las posibilidades que tienen.

-¡Esa niña! – Negó con la cabeza – Cancela las citas de la tarde, llama a la limusina y prepárate, vienes conmigo a la ceremonia, Yukino.

- ¡Si señora Marvel! – dijo emocionada mientras salía del despacho para cumplir con el mandato recién dado.

"Las Doncellas del Cielo" era el nombre de su empresa, dedicadas a la producción y diseño de aviones y, dueñas de uno de los hospitales más importantes del país, las Marvel tenían una agenda ocupada, los medios solían decir que el nombre que portaban era demasiado ostentoso, fue maravilloso cuando se tuvieron que tragar sus propias palabras, ya que, era lo que mejor las definía.

Hizo una llamada a su hija, guardó los planos que estaba estudiando y salió de su despacho. La joven peliblanca la siguió a través del lugar, al llegar a la planta baja ya estaba la limosina con su escolta motorizada preparada. Se subieron a esta y partieron con rumbo al evento.

- D. S. –

Ellos eran conocidos en el mundo empresarial como los "Dragones", apodo que se ganaron por su característico tatuaje de un dragón que cada uno portaba. Llamar a su sociedad "Dragón Slayer" fue un hecho demasiado presuntuoso al inicio, pero para ser grande, se necesita pensar en grande.

Un golpe de suerte y mucho trabajo después de eso, los llevo a posicionarse en los primeros lugares en el mundo empresarial en sus respectivas áreas de trabajo.

Marcaban tendencia, eran el modelo a seguir de muchos nuevos empresarios que se abrían paso en ese salvaje mundo de los negocios. Admirados por muchos, temidos por otros y odiados por varios tantos. Esa era la razón principal de la escolta que los acompañaba.

Después de que uno de ellos sufriera un atentado de secuestro, decidieron reforzar la seguridad de ellos y de sus hijos. Habían trabajado demasiado para poder tener lo que tenían en ese momento, no podían dejar que alguien les hiciera algo. Por ese entonces, tenían que cuidar a sus pequeños herederos, por lo menos, hasta que estuvieran listos para asumir el cargo de la empresa.

* * *

Si les gustó dejen un **Review!** los contestare en cada capi! :D

espero les guste el concepto! :D saluditos y sean felices! :D


	2. Avaricia

**Gracias a los que le dieron Follow o Favoritos! :D aquí esta el nuevo capitulo! :D**

* * *

**Respondo Reviews:**

**AnikaSukino 5d**: Aquí está la conti! :D disfrutala! Se irá poniendo más interesante según avance la historia! :D

* * *

**Aclaraciones:** _lo que está en cursiva son noticias, pensamientos o recuerdos /_**_los saltos de escena son _****-D.S.-**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. Yo solo los uso para satisfacer mi imaginación. Disfruten.

.

.

**Capítulo 2:** Avaricia…

.

.

* * *

_Esta semana, en una entrevista exclusiva para la revista "Sorcerer" tenemos a los hijos de los Dragones, los "Dragón Slayers". Jóvenes, bellos y poderosos. ¿Qué significa para ustedes el ser hijos de tan prestigiosos empresarios? ¿Por qué el nombre de Dragón Slayers? ¡Todas las respuestas en esta entrevista exclusiva con ellos! También les traemos una exclusiva sesión de fotos de ellos y un día en las minas Redfox._

Un hombre rubio con expresión dura, observaba la revista en sus manos, en la portada aparecían los hijos de los Dragones; tres jóvenes de no más de 24 años, posando para la cámara enseñando cada quien un anillo con un dragón grabado. Herederos de todo el poder de sus padres, sus empresas y sus influencias, pero sobre todo, de su dinero. Aun se preguntaba cómo era que seguían vivos, tenían tanto poder.

- Padre… - una voz femenina llamó su atención, una joven rubia acababa de entrar a su oficina, portaba un vestido blanco ligero. Era su hija, el retrato viviente de su difunta esposa; junto a ella se encontraba una mujer de pelo rosa, en verdad detestaba a esa mujer.

Se casó con su esposa por puro y vano interés, su único fin era hacer más grande su línea de ferrocarriles. La cuantiosa fortuna de ella era lo que necesitaba para poder lograrlo; ella era su trofeo más preciado, o mejor dicho, el dinero de ella. Ella era una esposa trofeo, la exhibía en público, siempre vestida con las mejores ropas que el dinero de ella pudiese comprar, era algo para presumir a la gente; presumirles que él se casó con Layla Laroux, modelo internacional apodada "la reina de las pasarelas", dueña de su propia línea de ropa, y por supuesto, asquerosamente rica.

Él, cuando ya no la necesitaba, cuando pensaba que ya lo tenía todo, no se tentó el corazón para asesinarla. No le fue difícil, pero tampoco le fue fácil, la enveneno durante años, fue paciente, algo de lo que se regocijaba él mismo, el ser paciente. La noche que ella dejó por fin de respirar, fue la mejor noche de su vida. Solo había un inconveniente, su pequeña hija.

En la lectura del testamento, ese pequeño inconveniente se convirtió en un verdadero problema.

En verdad que esa muerta había sido demasiado lista; dejó todo lo que poseía a su pequeña y rubia hija, todas las acciones en las compañías que había logrado hacer, todo el dinero de la venta de sus empresas y su asquerosa fortuna.

Lo primero que le vino a la mente al hombre fue el matar a su hija, ahogarla en la bañera, un accidente clásico, siempre sucedían, ¿Por qué ellos serían la excepción? Pero sus rápidos pensamientos fueron arrojados por tierra al leer las condiciones del testamento.

_-Yo, Layla Laroux, dejo todo bien material cuanto poseo y este a mi nombre o haya sido de mi propiedad a mi hija. Entrará en posesión legal de ellos al momento de que ella cumpla 18 años, mi esposo será el albacea legal de toda la fortuna, aun así, él no podrá disponer de ella. Pero, si antes de que mi hija cumpla 18 años muere o queda imposibilitada de alguna forma, toda y absolutamente toda mi fortuna se repartirá en las casa de beneficencia del país.-_

Al escuchar eso, el hombre se quedó de piedra, para suerte suya, algunos de sus turbios negocios le estaban dando ganancias favorables, con ellas podría seguir su empresa, hasta que su hija sea mayor de edad, hacer que le firme un poder y manejar todo su dinero. Después de todo, él era un hombre paciente.

Pero su paciencia se le estaba acabando, necesitaba matarla, deshacerse de ella, él sabía que en cuanto ella muriera, al no tener testamento, todo pasaría a sus manos. Seria rico, asquerosamente rico, tanto como esa despreciable gente que se hacía llamar "Dragones".

El matarla, era algo que últimamente se estaba tornado algo difícil. El primer intento de matarla fue en un atentado a la escuela donde ella asistía, está de más decir que fue un fracaso total, por azares del destino ella no se encontraba en la zona en la que la explosión sucedió, la única víctima fue una chiquilla que estaba en el momento y en el lugar equivocado.

Su segundo intento había sido provocarle un accidente de auto, cortarle los frenos fue una medida desesperada pero algo se tenía que hacer, tampoco funcionó. Esa chiquilla tenía demasiada suerte.

Desde que regresó, jamás estaba sola, siempre estaba acompañada por una mujer de cabellos rosas y por un hombre de cabellos naranjas; él no sabía de donde los había sacado, pero siempre estaban con ella. Eran una absoluta molestia, tanto o más que fingir ser un buen padre, cosa que al parecer no le salía bien.

En vista de que matar a su hija no estaba resultado como era debido, se planteó la posibilidad de casarla con el hijo de algunos de sus sucios socios. Esa unión seria fructífera para ambos, el aseguraba su fortuna y su socio, bueno, él podría hacer lo que quisiese mientras involucrara el uso de los ferrocarriles del hombre.

La joven en cuanto se enteró, huyo de casa. Se fue a un país diferente, se cambió el color del cabello y el apellido. No estaba dispuesta a que su padre la convirtiera en una mercancía como lo hizo con su madre. Los negocios le empezaron a ir mal al hombre, necesitaba el dinero de su hija para poder hacer que el nuevo proyecto ferroviario se pusiera en marcha. Cuando ella regreso, regresó con ellos dos.

- ¿Qué pasó hija? – pregunto serio, alejando su vista de la revista que hasta hace unos momentos apretaba con furia.

- Me voy a la casa que está en Magnolia – habló como si del clima se tratara, cosa que molestó al hombre pero supo esconder su enojo – necesito arreglar unos asuntos con la línea de ropa, si necesitas algo, ya sabes en donde encontrarme – y se retiró del lugar, la mujer de pelo rosa se retiró con ella.

A la mujer del cabello rosa la había contratado cuando se fue de su casa, necesitaba ayuda en el nuevo lugar en el que se encontraba y ella llegó como si fuese enviada por las estrellas. Le ayudó a adaptarse al lugar y a empezar su empresa de una línea de ropa. Mientras más se conocían, más se sorprendía de la mujer que estaba con ella, vio en ella algo que le llamó la atención, así que cuando decidió regresar a su casa, la contrató como guardaespaldas.

Ella le sugirió que tener dos personas que la cuidaran era mejor, así que se tomó la libertad de llamar al hombre de cabello naranja, según ella, él era muy bueno con el trabajo de guardaespaldas, además de ser un hombre, la podría defender de otros hombres, inmediatamente fue contratado por la rubia.

Irse de su casa no era un capricho, era una necesidad. Después de contarle lo que había pasado y los atentados contra su vida, sus guardaespaldas, que ya eran más sus amigos que sus empleados, le sugirieron irse de ese lugar, tenían la sospecha de que su padre estaba tras todo eso, algo que ella en el fondo, también creía.

El hombre, al quedarse solo en su despacho montó en cólera, en verdad odiaba a su hija, a ella y a su maldita suerte. En definitiva, tenía que matarla, y cuanto antes, mejor.

**- D. S. -**

Un castillo en la playa era una estampa contrastante con la bulliciosa ciudad en la que se encontraba, sin embargo, era algo que llamaba la atención a la gente que pasaba. Solo pocas personas tenían el privilegio de entrar a los terrenos que estaban protegidos por una imponente barda y una seguridad absoluta.

Estaba adornado con banderas de colores con el símbolo característico del lugar y luces por doquier, de noche parecía más imponente de lo que realmente era, aunque de por sí, ya era imponente.

Las peticiones para entrar al lugar llegaban por montones, y así como llegaban, eran analizadas y desechadas. Tenían un grupo específico de investigadores, capaces de hacer hablar hasta a las mismas piedras con tal de encontrar la información necesaria. Los candidatos eran elegidos cuidadosamente, investigados de una manera minuciosa, y si los consideraban personas de confianza, los dejaban entrar. Estaba de más decir que todos tenían una cuenta con muchos ceros en el banco. Pero era algo que a ninguno de ellos parecía importarle demasiado, después de todo era un club muy exclusivo; pero también eran una gran familia.

Una de las dos rejas que poseía el lugar se abrió, una motocicleta amarilla pasó a través de la reja y se estacionó en un lugar específico. El hombre que la conducía se bajó, se quitó el casco y lo dejó sobre el asiento de esta. Abrió las puertas de madera y subió al segundo piso, directo a las oficinas del lugar.

El lugar era tan sofisticado como habría de esperar de un club tan exclusivo, el lujo era palpable en el ambiente. Cruzando las puertas principales se encontraba un salón, coronado con un exquisito candelabro en la cima de este. Al lado derecho había un bar perfectamente surtido con bebidas de todas partes del mundo y todos los sabores conocidos, al lado izquierdo se encontraba una cafetería que también estaba surtida con todo tipo de postres y cafés, había mesas, sillas y sillones de terciopelo regados por todo el lugar, ubicados de manera cómoda para que la gente pudiese tomar un descanso y platicar con sus amigos.

El piso del lugar era de madera oscura pulida, como lo era también el bar, todas las puertas de lugar, los anaqueles y las mesas. También era de madera el barandal de las escaleras que llevaban a las oficinas del segundo piso. El símbolo del lugar se encontraba grabado en todas partes.

Al fondo de esa habitación había una puerta de madera situada a la derecha de las escaleras que daban al segundo piso, detrás de esta se encontraba una hermosa mesa circular con un arreglo en el centro de flores hechas en metal y madera coronado por el símbolo del lugar, detrás de esta mesa habían unas escaleras gemelas colocadas de una manera que daba la sensación de un espiral, una de ellas llevaba al segundo piso, y la otra de ellas llevaba al tercer piso.

En el segundo piso se encontraba el casino y la zona de juegos, en el tercer piso se encontraban las habitaciones, lujosas habitaciones diseñadas para que los socios pudieran pasar la noche a gusto. Detrás de las escaleras había un pasillo que llevaba a la alberca, los baños públicos, los cambiadores y la playa.

Dentro de los terrenos de esa propiedad también se encontraba el estacionamiento para los socios, un almacén para los suministros del lugar, varios edificios más y una cochera privada para los vehículos pertenecientes a ese lugar.

El hombre toco la puerta del despacho, esa noche el club no estaba en función, era día de analizar a los candidatos. La voz de un hombre se escuchó dando la autorización para pasar.

- abuelo – Observaba al hombre mayor sentado en el escritorio revisando los expedientes - ¿para qué me necesitas? – preguntó mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas que estaban frente al escritorio. El hombre saco una carpeta y se lo tendió al recién llegado – entiendo – fue lo único que dijo antes de pararse y salir del lugar. Tomó su moto y se fue del lugar.

* * *

Aquí el segundo capítulo de esta historia, espero les haya gustado… **los reviews** los respondo en el próximo capítulo! :D

Sean felices! :D


	3. Baile de Caridad

Gracias a los que le dieron Follow o Favoritos!:D Aquí está el nuevo capítulo! :D

* * *

**Respondo Reviews:**

**AnikaSukino 5d**: jaja el papá de Lucy se va a quedar más que pobre, eso te lo aseguro jaja

**SoulPolaris:** jaja si, mucho poder y mucha avaricia, también muchos celos jejeje, aquí la continuación y si, ese club es Fairy Tail. Con respecto a la longitud, los intentare subir más o menos del mismo tamaño, hay escenas muy cortas y hay escenas muy largas como esta que vas a leer.

**Nyaanekito: **espero y te siga llamando la atención, aquí está el otro capi! :D

**Aclaraciones:** _lo que está en cursiva son noticias, pensamientos o recuerdos / _**los saltos de escena son ****-D.S.-**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. Yo solo los uso para satisfacer mi imaginación. Disfruten.

.

.

**Capítulo 3:** El Baile de Caridad…

.

.

* * *

El baile de caridad de la ciudad de Magnolia era uno de los eventos más importantes que se celebraban en dicho lugar. Todo aquel que fuera alguien estaba ahí, músicos, pintores, actores, atletas, empresarios, etc.

Las invitaciones eran repartidas con una semana exacta de anticipación, la lista de invitados se mantenía en secreto hasta la noche del evento, cosa que a los medios de comunicación los tenia inconformes, lo único que podían hacer en esa semana era especular sobre quienes iban a ir al evento, quienes fueron antes y que ropa les favorecería. Pero no podían acosar a los invitados.

La semana previa al evento, la ciudad de Magnolia era un hervidero de gente, el salón donde se realizaba el baile era decorado con todo lo necesario para generar un ambiente agradable; la ciudad se decoraba de igual manera y se hacían festivales con el mismo fin que el baile para las demás personas. El baile era el último evento que se realizaba, todo lo recaudado se iba en obras de caridad para la gente que lo necesitaba.

Mucha gente solo confirmaba su asistencia por querer aparecer en las revistas de sociales, codearse con las personas de ese lugar o por intentar hacer negocios con otras empresas.

El salón del evento se encontraba a las afueras de la ciudad de Magnolia, tenía unos enormes jardines con arbustos que fueron decorados con pequeños foquitos para alumbrar el camino. Las limosinas entraban por el camino de grava una tras otra, los invitados portaban su mejor traje de diseñador hecho especialmente para la ocasión, joyería fina y un enorme cheque en la cartera.

De entre tantas limosinas que se estacionaron, bajaron los hermanos Strauss. Estaban luciendo unos exclusivos diseños hechos por la menor de ellos. La prensa no se hizo esperar y fueron bombardeados con preguntas y un sinfín de flashes mientras ellos avanzaban por la alfombra azul que habían colocado para recibir a los invitados.

Los Fullbuster llegaron en un convertible azul media noche, seguidos por varios tantos más en sus respectivos transportes, todos al pasar por la alfombra eran entrevistados y fotografiados en distintas maneras, cada quien buscando el mejor ángulo posible para poder exponerlos en la revista de la semana.

Todos y sin excepción alguna, eran anunciados al entrar al salón principal por un hombre que se encontraba en la puerta. Hacer eso se había vuelto una tradición en dicho baile, aunque algunos no le veían el motivo a dicha acción, solo unos cuantos realmente causaban revuelo al entrar.

Una limosina negra fuertemente custodiada por motocicletas se estacionó al inicio de la alfombra azul, el silencio no se hizo esperar y se adueñó del lugar, ya no había ningún invitado transitando por la alfombra, así que la puerta de la limo se abrió.

Unos tacones turquesa fueron los primeros en tocar el piso, seguidos por una mujer rubia con un vestido del mismo color que sus zapatos adornado con varias piedras azules en el hombro derecho y la cintura. Detrás de ella bajaron dos hombres portando un elegante traje negro, usaban una bufanda como adorno sobre sus hombros.

Al verlos recorrer la alfombra, los medios se lanzaron a su encuentro, las preguntas y las fotos no se hicieron esperar, no era que nunca los vieran en eventos así, solo que ellos siempre eran noticia. Al entrar al salón principal una voz masculina los anunció.

- Los Dragones han llegado – las miradas de todos se posaron en el lugar donde ellos se encontraban, dedicaron una sonrisa a algunos conocidos y se dispersaron por el lugar.

Algunos saludos y felicitaciones hacia ellos se escuchaban por el lugar, otros se encontraban asombrados y agradecidos de haber aceptado la invitación para asistir al evento y que ellos estuvieran ahí; varios de los invitados se les acercaron para iniciar una plática.

Un gran revuelo se formó en la parte de la alfombra, tanto o más que el que causaron los Dragones a su entrada, se escuchaba hasta el salón del evento, los Dragones solo sonrieron ante tal acontecimiento.

- Los Dragon Slayer han llegado – las miradas de todos se posesionaron en la entrada, ahí se encontraban parados tres jóvenes de no más de 24 años.

Al centro estaba un joven de cabellos rosas, ojos verdes y una enorme sonrisa que dejaba ver sus afilados colmillos; iba vestido con un pantalón casual negro, una camisa blanca de manga larga y un chaleco igual negro, también portaba una bufanda blanca en el cuello.

Junto a él, a su derecha, se encontraba en joven de ojos rojos y cabello negro sujeto con una cinta roja. Vestía similar al pelirrosa, solo que este no llevaba una bufanda.

A la izquierda del pelirrosa, sujeta fuertemente del brazo de este, se encontraba una bella joven de cabello azul y ojos color miel. Portaba un elegante vestido sin tirantes de satín blanco que se ajustaba a sus prominentes curvas, un cinturón de pedrería roja adornaba la base del busto. Sobre su pierna izquierda se podía apreciar la abertura del vestido dejando ver su blanca piel. Su cabello azul estaba recogido en un elegante moño formando una cola alta dejando que su cabello cayera suave por su espalda, dos mechones de su cabello caían por su rostro enmarcándolo. Llevaba un fino collar de piedras rojas con aretes a juego.

Lo que llamaba la atención de estos tres eran de sus afilados colmillos similares a los de sus padres. Cada uno partió a saludar a sus amigos y conocidos.

- ¡Natsu! – grito un hombre rubio con una cicatriz de un rayo que le cruzaba el ojo derecho, el aludido se giró hacia la persona que lo había llamado y le estrechó la mano.

- ¡Laxus! Tiempo sin verte – decía mientras le abrazaba. Laxus Dreyar era una de las personas más importantes del lugar, él junto con su abuelo Makarov Dreyar se encargaban se surtirle energía a medio país - ¿Qué cuentas?

- Lo de siempre, ya sabes, con ganas de electrocutar a ciertas gentes – le guiño el ojo mientras lo decía y se empezaron a reír – bueno, te dejo, tengo que saludar a unas cuantas personas más.

Natsu leyó la nota que le dejo Laxus cuando le estrechó la mano y una sonrisa curvó sus labios – ¡maldito Laxus! – dijo por lo bajo antes de guardar la nota discretamente en sus pantalones y continuar su plática con los Strauss.

- Natsu – dijo en un tono meloso la menor de ellos cuando se hubieron quedado a solas en el lugar.

- ¿Qué quieres Lisanna? – preguntó con algo de fastidio en su voz, sabía que algo se traía esa mujer.

- Te quiero enseñar mi nueva línea de len-ce-ri-a – usó un tono coqueto mientras que con un dedo recorría la mandíbula del pelirrosa. Este fijó su miraba verde en ella, pero ni siquiera se inmutó por la propuesta.

Durante un tiempo había estado saliendo con Lisanna Strauss. La pareja del año, así los habían llamado por ese entonces, acaparaban portadas de revistas, siempre juntos, comiendo en restaurantes caros, en fines de semana en playas privadas. Eran la pareja perfecta a los ojos del mundo. Una tarde ella decidió irse del país a tomar unas "vacaciones", así que antes de que ella subiera al avión, Natsu terminó la relación.

Ella fue la encargada de difundir su ruptura apenas puso un pie en el otro país y se desató una guerra mediática a base de chismes por parte de ella. Los reporteros habían acosado a Natsu hasta el cansancio, él como pudo evitó ese sucio juego mediático que ella inició por despecho.

Había regresado de sus "vacaciones" hacia apenas 5 meses, pasó dos años fuera del país; ella empezó a buscarle de nuevo, pero él, por recomendación de su padre y de los abogados de este, le dijeron que no se involucrara sentimentalmente con ella, demasiado les había costado hacer que ella se calmara.

Y la verdad, él ya no quería nada con ella. No después de tanto.

Con la vista se dedicó a contemplarla desde arriba hasta abajo, en verdad ella había cambiado bastante en esos dos años que estuvo fuera; el vestido azul pálido con el escote en su espalda remarcaba su definida figura. Acercó lentamente su boca al oído de esta y le susurró algo mientras una sonrisa torcida se adueñaba de su cara dejando ver uno de sus colmillos; ella primero se puso roja al escuchar el tono seductor que él estaba empleando al hablarle, pero después se marchó de ahí con una expresión furiosa.

Natsu era un descarado cuando se lo proponía. Con eso la mantendría alejada.

- ¿Qué le dijiste a Lisanna? – preguntó una voz masculina a sus espaldas mientras el dueño de esa voz le ponía una mano en el hombro.

- Solo le recordé algo del pasado – la sonrisa en su rostro no se había desvanecido del todo.

- ¿Te divierte atormentarla así? – habló divertido mientras levantaba una ceja.

- Claro que no, hielito – habló enfocando su vista en su amigo – ella empezó, yo solo le dije que _No_ de una manera privada – el otro solo negaba con la cabeza mientras sonreía divertido por lo que había dicho su amigo.

Gray Fullbuster, era el mejor amigo de Natsu, su familia era conocida en el mundo empresarial. Había acompañado al pelirrosa en la guerra mediática que desato Lisanna. Natsu, tranquilamente saco de sus pantalones el papel que le había dado Laxus y se lo dio a Gray de manera casual, este lo leyó y se dedicó a negar con la cabeza.

- ¡Se nos adelantó! – dijo mientras rompía el papel con enojo y lo tiraba a la basura. Natsu también quiso hacer eso en cuanto lo leyó pero tenía que decirle a Gray.

- Hielito...

- ¿Qué paso, flamitas?

- Tu ropa… - el otro se dedicó a mirarse, ya no cargaba su saco y se estaba quitando la camisa.

- ¡Maldición! ¡Otra vez! – inmediatamente se acomodó la ropa. Tenía una extraña manía de quitarse la ropa en cualquier lugar y a cualquier hora.

El evento por alguna extraña y misteriosa razón se estaba retrasando, se suponía que cada quien iba a entregar una cantidad anónima durante el baile; mientras ellos estuviesen bailando, alguien iba a pasar a recoger el dinero, pero el baile no empezaba.

La voz de un hombre atrajo la atención de todos – Con ustedes, Lucy Heartphilia – al parecer, ella era la persona por la cual se estaba retrasando el evento, ya que era la última en llegar.

Parada en la puerta se encontraba una elegante rubia con ojos color chocolate, de unos 23 años más o menos; estaba vestida con elegante vestido de satín rojo sin tirantes, tenía tocados de pedrería negra en donde se marcaban las aberturas del vestido. Su cabello estaba elegantemente recogido en un moño caído con un tocado de piedras negras, dejando al descubierto el escote en su espalda. Junto a ella, estaba parado su guardaespaldas de cabello naranja en un traje formal negro.

Minutos después de que ella hubiese llegado al lugar, las luces bajaron hasta quedar tenues y la voz del animador del evento retumbó por todo el salón – Ahora que estamos todos, es hora de comenzar con el baile. Por favor, disfruten.

Y antes de que cualquiera hiciera un movimiento, Natsu se estaba acercando a la rubia.

- Señorita – habló de una manera educada mientras le extendía la mano - ¿Me permite iniciar este baile con usted?

Ella miró al peli naranja, este asintió ligeramente con la cabeza y se dirigieron a la pista de baile.

- ¿No le asusta bailar con un extraño? – pregunto mientras la hacía girar al ritmo del vals.

- Eso mismo debería de preguntarte yo – habló ligeramente divertida.

- Al menos, yo conozco tu nombre – estaba mostrando su sonrisa.

- Eso no es justo – fingió enojarse – yo no conozco el tuyo. – seguían bailando, ignorando a las demás personas y a los curiosos ojos que los miraban.

- Lo más seguro, es que si me conozcas pero no sepas mi nombre – cosa que resultaba imposible, pero en este mundo hay de todo.

- Entonces, ¿me dirás tu nombre?

- Natsu Dragneel

- ¡Uno de los Dragón Slayer! – El otro asintió con la cabeza – pensé que eras diferente.

Natsu hizo una mueca de fingido dolor – eso hiere mi orgullo, ¿Lo sabias?

- No te lo tomes a mal – le sonrió – es solo que pensé que en persona, serias como esos herederos que se creen dioses.

- Aun no me conoces – le dijo seductoramente – no puedes decir eso hasta conocerme, puede que quizás si sea como me imaginabas.

- Algo me dice que eres diferente – se sentía segura de sus palabras – pero sería interesante conocerte.

- Entonces deberíamos reunirnos para almorzar – la música ya había terminado, la estaba regresando con su acompañante – este es mi numero – le entregó una tarjeta – y veremos si tu corazonada es cierta.

Él se fue de ahí. Lucy lo miraba alejarse con intriga ¿En verdad ese era Natsu Dragneel? Por lo que había visto de él pensaba que era diferente, al menos eso sintió cuando lo vio en los medios hace más de dos años, frio, calculador, serio. En definitiva, conocería mejor a Natsu Dragneel.

Lisanna había visto todo desde su lugar en una mesa, algo en su interior hervía de solo ver a Natsu siendo tocado por esa rubia salida de quien sabe dónde. Natsu era de ella, solo y exclusivamente de ella. No iba a dejar que se lo quitaran. Él era suyo.

- Nunca será tuyo – le dijo una delicada voz a sus espaldas haciendo que ella saltara en su asiento del susto.

- ¡Hermana, me asústate! – sentía su corazón regresar a la normalidad - ¿A qué te refieres?

- A Natsu – tenía la voz calmada – El nunca será tuyo – los ojos de Lisanna se abrieron como platos ante esa frase – y tú te encargaste de que así fuera – y se fue del lugar.

* * *

Y aqui otro capitulo de esta historia, si les gustó ya saben que hacer.

Los **Reviews** los respondo en el proximo capitulo!

sean felices! :D


	4. Una Invitación Inesperada

Gracias a los que le dieron Follow o Favoritos!:D Aquí está el nuevo capítulo! :D

* * *

**Respondo Reviews:**

**SoulPolaris:** Hola! Aquí está el capítulo, disfrútalo! :D

**LairaLilium:** Hola tiempo sin leerte! :D a mi igual me gusta la Lisanna del manga/anime pero también me gusta experimentar con el lado malo de las personas, no va a ser a la única que veas de ese lado del bando.

**Nyaanekito: **Lisanna es un pan de dios Xd ok no… y pues eso se responderá solito en el fic, tu sigue leyendo! :3

* * *

**Aclaraciones:** _lo que está en cursiva son noticias, pensamientos o recuerdos / _**los saltos de escena son -D.S.-**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. Yo solo los uso para satisfacer mi imaginación. Disfruten.

.

.

**Capítulo 4:** Una invitación inesperada…

.

.

* * *

Lucy se encontraba en su casa de Magnolia, había llegado unos días antes de que las invitaciones para el baile de caridad se entregaran, su llegada fue bien vista ante los organizadores del evento y no se hizo esperar que su nombre fuera anexado a la lista de invitados. Su casa, o mejor dicho, el departamento en donde vivía ella y sus guardaespaldas, era amplio y espacioso, constaba con tres habitaciones con su baño, una sala, una cocina y un pequeño despacho.

- Virginia – llamó la rubia a su rosada acompañante - ¿has visto a Loke? – pregunto preocupada.

Dos días después del baile de caridad a Loke le había llegado una carta, desde ese día se mantenía ocupado, según él, eran por el bien de Lucy y su estadía en Magnolia, pero este día en particular, él había salido demasiado temprano.

- Él dijo que iba a ver unos asuntos personales, mencionó que regresaba en la noche, que no se preocupara – las palabras que Virginia le dijo la consolaron un poco, aun así ella estaba preocupada por él. Cuando se conocieron, él le había mencionado que durante un tiempo de su vida había estado en Magnolia, por eso la conocía tan bien. Y debido a eso, él siempre la acompañaba a los lugares donde había demasiada gente de negocios, él parecía que de alguna forma los conocía.

- Gracias – le dedicó una sonrisa y se dispuso a tomar la correspondencia de ese día. Virginia se retiró de la sala, lugar en donde se encontraba la rubia y se fue a su cuarto, inmediatamente mando un mensaje a Loke, no le gustaba mentir y en verdad no lo había hecho, solo que ella tampoco sabía en donde estaba él y eso también la estaba preocupando a ella. Cinco minutos después sonó el tono de llamada de su teléfono.

- ¿Loke? – Preguntó al momento de descolgar - ¿Dónde estás? Lucy esta preguntado por ti – del otro lado se escuchaba la voz de él, estaba algo nervioso – ¡ella…! – Su cara de preocupación se tornó en una de sorpresa – ¿Cuándo…? – del otro lado de la línea él no la dejaba terminar sus oraciones, estaba hablando muy rápido - ¿una carta? – Le cambió el tema de conversación – sí, hoy llegó la correspondencia – empezó a decirle cosas muy rápido, ella solo asentía ante lo que le decía - ¡está bien! Solo regresa vivo y luego vemos lo demás – y la llamada se colgó.

Por su parte, Lucy había empezado a revisar la correspondencia, había cartas de su padre, de su prima, documentos que firmar y varios sobres coloridos que ella supuso, serían más invitaciones para eventos sociales, las tomó todas y las dejó a un lado; también había recibido el periódico de ese día y la revista con la edición especial del baile de caridad de la semana pasada.

- ¡Loke! ¿Cómo se te ocurre semejante cosa? – estaba gruñendo por lo bajo la pelirrosa en su habitación – pero bueno, es por su bien – aceptó resignada y regresó a la sala en donde seguía Lucy.

Cuando llegó, se encontró a Lucy con cara de enojo rompiendo varias de las cartas que le habían llegado, esta acción le creó una sensación de ansiedad a la pelirrosa, pero se guardó sus miedos y puso su mejor cara de póker.

- ¿Qué está haciendo señorita?

- Rompiendo las cartas del hombre que se dice ser mi padre y de mi amada prima – hablo con acides la rubia – solo me buscan cuando necesitan dinero, parece que él no tiene suficiente con todo lo que gana con sus socios de dudosa reputación – estaba llena de coraje. Los pedazos de lo que fueron las cartas las tiró a la basura, la respuesta de la rubia le devolvió el alma al cuerpo a la pelirrosa, de un rápido vistazo comprobó que aún no leía la carta de la cual le había hablado Loke. Dejó a su amiga/jefa sola y se fue a la cocina por algo de agua.

Después de su lapsus de rabia contra su familia, Lucy se dedicó a leer el periódico mientras se acomodaba en uno de los sofás de la sala; en ese día se dedicaron a hacer un recuento de las víctimas que habían sido encontradas asesinadas en ese año. Había un apartado dedicado a "los asesinos de las iniciales", así les habían puesto los medios a ese grupo de asesinos que, al parecer, trabajaban bajo contrato, aunque todo era mera especulación ya que nunca habían encontrado una pista que los llevara a dar con ellos. Abajo había una fotografía con las iniciales y las dagas que habían encontrado en las escenas del crimen. _–M. S. K. – S.I. – D. R. – T. S. –_ siempre en parejas, algunas veces en tríos y en muy raras ocasiones de forma individual. Pero esas eran las más repetidas.

Lucy cerró el periódico y lo dejo a un lado, eran personas que nadie iba a extrañar, políticos corruptos, asesinos, estafadores, etc. Aun le parecía increíble que la policía no hubiese dado con ellos, llevaban años haciendo eso y aun nada. O eran muy buenos o la policía era muy tonta, aunque mientras siguieran haciendo el trabajo por ellos no se esforzarían en encontrarlos. Pero después de todo, eran personas.

Tomó la revista, era la edición especial del baile de caridad, así que todo el contenido tendría que ver con dicho evento. Se dedicó a contemplar la portada de esta, aparecía ella junto a Wendy Marvel; sonrió al ver la foto, en verdad la había agradado la peliazul, era fina, educada y muy amable, era completamente diferente a la persona que se había imaginado que seria. Le pasó lo mismo cuando habló con Natsu esa noche, él parecía diferente a lo que se imaginaba.

Empezó a hojear la revista, por todos lados había fotos de los que asistieron al aventó, también había fotos de ella y una pequeña entrevista que abarcaba casi una hoja completa, su llegada había causado sensación en la ciudad de Magnolia, desde la noche del baile le habían llegado invitaciones a diversos eventos, así que prácticamente y por sugerencia de Loke, tenía la mayoría de las tardes y noches ocupadas en comidas y cenas, todo mundo la quería conocer. Algo que a ella le beneficiaba, ya que quería dar a conocer mejor su línea de ropa.

También había fotos de los Dragones, sus hijos y de los amigos de estos, los mal vestidos, los bien vestidos, los que causaban furor y los Strauss, ellos marcaban tendencia al ser los dueños de la línea de ropa "Take Over". De entre todas las fotos hubo una que llamó su atención, era una foto de Natsu y de ella bailando, tenía una pequeña nota al pie de la foto _"El dragón y la princesa abriendo el baile de caridad"_.

Un ligero sonrojo se adueñó de sus mejillas, a ella la habían llamado la Princesa de los Heartphilia, todos habían notado el enorme parecido que compartía con su madre y no dudaron en apodarla así. Cerró la revista aun con el sonrojo en sus mejillas, no sabía por qué, si por la foto con Natsu o por lo de princesa.

Revisó el resto de la correspondencia que le había llegado, eran invitaciones para almuerzos o cenas, en todas tenía que confirmar su asistencia así que en cuanto llegara Loke le preguntaría, no quería ir a todas, terminaría cansada y no podría ponerse a diseñar en ese estado.

El ultimo sobre que tenía en sus manos le llamó la atención, era un sobre amarillo, traía su nombre escrito de un lado y del otro traía un extraño símbolo con las iniciales F. T.; lo abrió con curiosidad, adentro de este había una carta y una tarjeta de plástico. Tomo la tarjeta y se dedicó a revisarla, de un lado decía Fairy Tail y del otro lado tenia dibujado el extraño símbolo con código de barras.

- Fairy Tail… - susurro al ver el nombre que tenía la tarjeta, no podía creer que en sus manos tuviera una carta enviada desde el mismo Fairy Tail, había escuchado bastante de él, sabía que era un club exclusivo, nadie que no fuera miembro de ese lugar podría ir, tanta era la seguridad que tenían que ni siquiera a las cámaras de los medios podrían entrar a fotografiar el lugar, eso contribuía a que la gente quisiera entrar para poder conocerlo. Las únicas fotos que se habían hecho públicas eran las que tomó un helicóptero que sobrevolaba la zona y las fotos que se lograban tomar desde la reja. Dejó la tarjeta de lado y se dedicó a leer la carta que le habían mandado.

_Señorita Lucy Heartphilia, por medio de la presente se le informa que, a nuestros ojos, usted reúne todos los requisitos para ser miembro de Fairy Tail. Nos sentiremos muy agradecidos de contar con su asistencia este viernes a las 7:00 pm en las instalaciones del club. Debido a la política de seguridad y protección de nuestros miembros y futuros miembros, uno de nosotros la pasará a recoger a la entrada de su residencia._

_Si usted desea unirse a nuestro club, por favor traiga la tarjeta adjunta con usted, en dado caso de que no sea de su interés, por favor entréguela a la persona que pasará por usted; dicha persona se identificará con una tarjeta similar a la que se le ha mandado. _

_Nosotros somos una familia, en el momento de que usted ponga un pie en nuestra casa se volverá parte de ella._

_Con nosotros no hay puntos intermedios._

_Atte. Makarov Dreyar. Administrador._

- Virginia – llamó la rubia a su rosada amiga que estaba sentada junto con ella en la sala hojeando la revista - ¿Qué no se supone que Makarov Dreyar es el presidente de las industrias eléctricas Dreyar?

- Señorita – habló enfocando su vista en la joven – el señor Makarov fue el presidente y fundador de esa empresa, ahora el que está a cargo de ella es su nieto, al parecer, su hijo se deslindó de la familia hace muchos años.

- ¿Y cómo sabes tú todo eso? – estaba intrigada por tanta información.

- Sucedió hace tres años, más o menos, salió en todos los noticieros – tenía un tono despreocupado.

- No lo recuerdo – puso su mano en su barbilla intentando recordar los acontecimientos.

- No puedo ayudarla con eso, yo no trabajaba con usted por esos tiempos – se le quedó mirando extrañada - ¿Por qué lo pregunta?

- ¡Porque él es el encargado de Fairy Tail!

- ¡Ah, eso! – dijo divertida.

- ¡¿Es que _eso_ también lo sabias?!

- Él trabaja ahí desde que el club abrió – al parecer no se daba cuenta de lo que decía.

-¡¿Qué?!

- No la culpo, casi nadie lo sabe, en realidad son muy pocos lo que… - se calló de súbito al notar que estaba hablando de más, también por notar la mirada de furia que le lanzaba su amiga.

- ¿Se podría saber cómo es que sabes eso? – un aura oscura que intimidaba la estaba rodeando.

- ¡Loke! Fue Loke el que me lo dijo – fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir para salvar su pellejo.

Con esa respuesta se calmó la furia asesina de Lucy, Loke había vivido antes en Magnolia, así que era razonable que él supiera esa información, él parecía saber mucho de todos, pero ¿Por qué no se lo había contado? En cuanto llegara sería lo primero en preguntarle.

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse y un – estoy en casa – proveniente de una voz masculina la saco de sus pensamientos. Loke había llegado a la casa.

- Lucy ¿Qué tienes en las manos? – pregunto mientras veía que ella sostenía una carta y estaba mirando en dirección a él.

- Una carta de Fairy Tail – dijo de manera tranquila. Estaba esperando su reacción.

- ¡ah, eso! – contesto mientras se quitaba el saco que cargaba. Mala respuesta.

- ¿Es que no te da curiosidad saber lo que dice? – el tono de su voz había cambiado y Loke lo noto.

- Cla… claro que me da curiosidad – respondió con una risita nerviosa. Volteo a ver a la pelirrosa y ella solo pudo encogerse de hombros. - ¿Qué dice?

- Me citaron para este viernes a las 7:00 pm

- ¿ah sí? Que emocionante – seguía nervioso.

- ¿Por qué estás tan nervioso Loke?

- Yo… yo no… no estoy… nervioso…

- ¡Habla! – Soltó de repente – tu sabes algo y me lo tienes que decir.

Loke soltó una bocanada de aire, estaba negando con su cabeza, como eligiendo la mejor manera de empezar a hablar de tema, Lucy solamente le miraba expectante, al parecer Loke sí sabía algo de Fairy Tail. Virginia solo estaba esperando, quería saber qué era lo que le iba a contar Loke, además de que tenía varias preguntas que hacerle. Esa llamada la dejó preocupada.

- No tiene caso que te lo oculte más – hablo con un tono resignado – te voy a contar de Fairy Tail, pero solo lo que se le puede contar a un candidato.

Lucy se le quedó mirando extrañada por esa respuesta, no estaba entendiendo lo que decía, o por lo menos, no entendía el hilo de sus palabras. Loke lentamente se empezó a desabrochar la camisa, se puso de espaldas a Lucy y se la quitó. Lucy se quedó boquiabierta con lo que vio, Loke tenía un tatuaje con el extraño símbolo en su espalda de color verde, también notó que tenía uno en el hombro, pero ese era diferente. Virginia solamente lo miraba aburrida.

- No me digas que tu… - no terminó de hablar debido a que Loke la interrumpió.

- Pertenezco a Fairy Tail.

- ¡¿Qué?!

- En la carta que te mandaron te debieron de haber puesto algo como que si aceptas, vayas con la tarjeta y si rechazas la invitación regreses la tarjeta a la persona que vendrá. También que son una gran familia y que no hay puntos intermedios – Lucy solo asentía a las palabras que decía el pelinaranja - ¿entendiste lo que querían decir? – Lucy negó con la cabeza, había llegado a una teoría pero necesitaba respuestas – si aceptas entrar, entrarás, así de simple, pero todo lo que veas y escuches se quedará en ese lugar. Si decides declinar solo tienes que regresar la tarjeta, sin más, pero no volverás a recibir una invitación de ese lugar. Todos formamos una gran familia, nos cuidamos los unos a los otros; no puedes entrar si no es con alguien y si entras no puedes salir si no es bajo nuestros términos. El tatuaje es obligatorio, todos los miembros lo tienen, sin excepción – terminó de hablar, ya se había vuelto a poner la camisa y se encontraba sentado en otro mueble.

Por la forma tan seria en la que había hablado Loke, a Lucy le dio la impresión de que era algo más que un simple club privado. Loke vio en los ojos de la rubia las dudas que habían surgido de su explicación.

- ¿Tú me… recomendaste? – fue la única palabra que se le ocurrió, no sabía si era la correcta.

- Yo sugerí tu nombre – estaba serio – después de que nos contaste lo de tus atentados y nuestras sospechas sobre las intenciones de tu padre para con tu vida, me vi en la necesidad de hablar con el encargado.

- ¿Por qué hay tanto secretismo en ese lugar?

- Por seguridad de los que pertenecemos ahí, ¿has visto a alguien que portara el tatuaje del club? – Lucy negó con la cabeza – entre nosotros nos cuidamos, si a alguien le pasa algo, nosotros vamos en su ayuda. También porque es un lugar a donde vamos a relajarnos – los ojos de Lucy se ensancharon – no te preocupes – esbozó una sonrisa – te aseguro que te divertirás en ese lugar.

Loke se levantó de su lugar y se encaminó a su habitación, Virginia igual se levantó y se fue tras él, tenían temas que tratar.

- Una pregunta más – habló antes de que ellos se fueran de la sala - ¿Virginia también pertenece a Fairy Tail?

- No señorita – habló ella – yo no pertenezco a ese lugar – le dedico una sonrisa que ella no pudo descifrar y se encaminó al cuarto de Loke.

Lucy se quedó sola en la sala, pensando en las palabras que le había dicho Loke –_por seguridad_ – seguridad era lo que ella necesitaba, eso era un hecho, no sabía si en verdad su padre la odiaba tanto como para intentar matarla, pero no podía darse el lujo de permitirse exponer su vida a una ruleta rusa en donde la única muerta seria ella.

En el fondo ella sabía que Loke lo hizo por protegerla, entre más personas sería mejor, aunque ella también tendría que proteger a los demás, en verdad que si era una gran familia, mejor que en la que había crecido después de la muerte de su madre. En verdad necesitaba a su madre.

**- D. S. -**

- ¡Joven Natsu! – Sting se sorprendió de verle llegar tan temprano ese día a la oficina.

- Buenos días – le dedicó una sonrisa – voy a estar en mi oficina, cualquier cosa me avisas.

Sting solo pudo asentir con la cabeza antes de que el pelirrosa se encerrara en su oficina, era raro verle llegar temprano al lugar, por lo general llegaba en las tardes o se iba a la fábrica a revisar la producción de los autos. El mensajero llegó y dejó la correspondencia para los Dragneel, entonces fue que se dio cuenta de la razón por la cual Natsu había llegado tan temprano al lugar, le habían dejado un paquete de parte del club.

Inmediatamente tomó el paquete, toco la puerta de la oficina de Natsu y espero a que la voz de este le diera el permiso para entrar.

- Señor – llamó la atención del pelirrosa, que hasta ese momento se encontraba revisando una enorme lista de materiales – le llegó esto – le entregó el paquete.

- Soy Natsu – puso cara de fastidio – dime Natsu, eso de _señor_ déjaselo a mi padre, al menos hasta que me case y tenga hijos, solo en ese entonces me podrás llamar _señor_ – sonrió divertido.

- Esta bien se… Natsu – dijo algo cohibido, había conocido a Natsu cuando empezó a trabajar con ellos, y desde entonces él le admiraba. Se habían hecho amigos al poco tiempo, sin embargo, él no perdía la costumbre de llamarle _señor_, cosa que no le gustaba a Natsu.

- Esta bien, ya puedes irte – le dedicó una sonrisa, él se disponía a irse pero la voz de Natsu lo detuvo - ¿tienes algo que hacer el sábado en la noche? – preguntó con la vista nuevamente en la lista de materiales.

- Rouge, Yukino y yo íbamos a ver un maratón de películas, ¿Por qué la pregunta?

- Porque nos invitaron a la premier de una película en Era – Sting puso cara de no entender a lo que se refería Natsu – nos mandaron la invitación para llevar a un acompañante, pero por el momento ni Gajeel ni Wendy tienen a quien llevar, ya sabes, sus novios están fuera del país haciendo negocios o algo así – hizo un movimiento de manos restándole importancia – y para no desperdiciar los boletos extras me pidieron que los invitara.

Sting movió la cabeza afirmativamente – claro joven Natsu, yo les digo.

- Bien, diles que lleven una ropa para alfombra roja y dos mudas casuales, nunca se sabe lo que puede pasar después – Sting asintió con la cabeza y se retiró del lugar.

Cuando llegó a su escritorio marcó el número de las extensiones de Rouge y Yukino y les contó la nueva noticia. Los dos se alegraron ante la invitación, justo en esos momentos necesitaban un rato de relajación, sus jefes estaban atormentándolos con tanto trabajo.

* * *

Aqui dejandoles un capi nuevo, si les gustó ya saben que hacer.

los **Reviews** los respondo en el proximo capi! :D

sean felices! :D


	5. Bienvenida a la Familia de

Sean felices! un capitulo nuevo! :D

* * *

**Respondo Reviews:**

**Nyaanekito:** hahaha si, esta que arde! xD y pues aqui esta tu respuesta! :D

* * *

**Aclaraciones:** _lo que está en cursiva son noticias, pensamientos o recuerdos / _**los saltos de escena son -D.S.-**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. Yo solo los uso para satisfacer mi imaginación. Disfruten.

.

.

**Capítulo 5:** Bienvenida a la Familia de Fairy Tail…

.

.

* * *

Era viernes y Lucy no había dejado de pensar en lo que le había dicho Loke el día que le llego la carta de Fairy Tail, varias de sus frases seguían rondando en su cabeza y la asaltaban de vez en vez.

_Solo lo que se les puede decir a los candidatos_ – esa frase en definitiva, era una mentira, o quizás una verdad a medias, ella podría jurar que lo que le dijo Loke a ella no se le decía a cualquier persona, aunque por la carta, uno se daba la idea de la seriedad del lugar – _para protección_ – pero, ¿protección de quiénes? ¿Qué clase de personas asistían a ese lugar? ¿Qué hacían en ese lugar? –_No te espantes, te vas a divertir _– las dudas siguieron asaltando su cabeza durante toda la mañana y parte de la tarde.

Podía simplemente no ir a la cita y regresar la tarjeta, pero eso no serviría de nada, Loke no le contaría nada de lo que hacen ahí, eso era más que seguro, de hecho no le había dicho que pertenecía a ese lugar hasta que ella le mostro la invitación, además, sería desperdiciar una invitación que muy pocas personas reciben, que muy pocas veces se presenta y que muchas personas matarían por recibir.

Consultó su reloj de pulsera en busca de la hora, no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado pensando en que hacer, eran las 5:00 pm. Loke le había dicho en la mañana que a ella la vendrían a buscar en una moto para recibir su respuesta a las 6:45 pm.

Decidió dejar de pensar tanto en ese tema, le estaba doliendo la cabeza y no estaba llegando a ningún lado, no sabía si ir o no ir a ese lugar – _en cuanto ponga un pie en nuestra casa, será parte de nuestra familia_ – una familia, ella en verdad extrañaba lo que se sentía estar en una familia, por lo menos en una donde tu padre no sea el principal sospechoso de la muerte de tu madre.

Se metió en su baño y empezó a llenar la bañera que había en su cuarto con agua caliente, le agregó unas cuantas sales de baño para relajarse, se desvistió, dejo su teléfono cerca y me metió al agua caliente, en verdad se sentía bien, era tan relajante estar ahí que perdió la noción del tiempo entre los aromas que despedían las sales de baño.

El sonido de su teléfono la sacó de su ensoñación, era un mensaje de Loke.

_Lucy, voy a salir un momento, no creo estar cuando pasen por ti, Virginia te acompañará a la puerta para ver que todo sea correcto. Nos vemos en la noche cuando regrese._

La rubia revisó su teléfono en busca de la hora, eran las 5:55 pm. Lentamente salió de la bañera y envolvió su cuerpo en una toalla y su cabello en otra, empezó a revisar su ropa en busca de algo cómodo que no le estorbara al momento de viajar en moto, al parecer, al agua caliente le ayudo a decidirse para poder ir al club, – _seguridad_ – no había más.

Se decidió por unos jeans que le llegaban hasta la rodilla con un coqueto moñito rosa donde terminaba la pierna, una blusa blanca de manga larga holgada que terminaba en un botón en la muñeca, un cinturón negro contrastante y sandalias de piso, blancas de pedrería tornasol. Se hizo una trenza con su cabello y escogió una bolsa cruzada donde metió la carta, la tarjeta y algunas cosas personales – _con nosotros no hay puntos intermedios_ – era todo o nada, así de simple.

Consultó el reloj que había sobre su tocador, eran las 6:35 pm. Bajó a la sala y se encontró con Virginia sentada en uno de los muebles hojeando la revista con flojera, lo que le llamó la atención a la rubia, fue que ella también se encontraba arreglada para salir, cargaba una falda corta negra y una blusa blanca con detalles negros en las mangas y el cuello, también unos zapatos negros de piso cerrados.

Virginia levantó la vista hacia la rubia y comprendió que ya era hora de irse de la casa, tomó una bolsa cruzada que tenía junto a ella y se levantó del mueble, ambas salieron de la casa y aseguraron la puerta. Usaron el elevador para llegar a la planta principal del edificio en donde se encontraba el departamento, cuando llegaron a la entrada pudieron escuchar el ruido de una moto que se acercaba a toda velocidad.

Exactamente a las 6:45 pm se estaba estacionando una moto negra en la entrada del edificio en donde vivía Lucy, no se podía distinguir a la persona que conducía la motocicleta, lo único que se podía apreciar era su ropa, cargaba unos jeans azules, tenis ligeros en negro y una chamarra de cuero negro con el logotipo de Fairy Tail en rojo, al igual que la motocicleta.

La persona que la conducía no se quitó el casco – _por seguridad_ – pensó Lucy. De una de las bolsas que tenía la chamarra sacó una tarjeta roja similar a la que tenía Lucy con el logo de Fairy Tail, ella sacó la suya de su bolsa y se la mostro a la persona de la moto, esta simplemente asintió ante la acción de la rubia y le tendió la mano invitándola a subirse a la moto, cuando estuvo acomodada, él le paso un casco que traía consigo para que se lo pusiera – sujétate – fue lo único que le dijo antes de poner en marcha el motor, la voz de esa persona salía distorsionada por llevar puesto el casco, pero pudo distinguir una voz masculina.

- Adiós señorita – alcanzó a decir Virginia mientras ella se sujetaba fuertemente de la cintura de aquel hombre y se encaminaban a su destino.

Virginia se quedó parada en la puerta después de que Lucy se fuera con el sujeto de la moto, al parecer estaba esperando algo; a los 5 minutos de que la rubia se fuera se estacionó otra moto en el lugar, la persona que la conducía le tendió un casco a la pelirrosa que ella acepto mientras se subía a esta, instantes después ya no había nadie en el lugar, ella también se había ido.

La moto en la que iba Lucy no había disminuido la velocidad desde que salió del edificio donde ella vivía, al parecer, al hombre le encantaba manejar así, esta tomó dirección a la playa y al poco tiempo se estacionó delante de una imponente reja con una herrería hecha de extrañas formas que se cruzaban, los espacios que dejaban las separaciones del metal dejaban ver unos imponentes jardines arreglados de manera elegante y un enorme castillo con muchas banderas de colores con el símbolo del lugar.

- Saca tu tarjeta y colócala ahí – dijo el hombre mientras señalaba un lector infrarrojo que estaba situado en una de las columnas que sostenían la imponente reja, la rubia asintió e hizo lo que se le pidió.

- El ingreso de la señorita Lucy Heartphilia se ha registrado con éxito ¡Bienvenida a Fairy Tail! – sonó una voz computarizada mientras se habría la reja para dejarlos pasar, avanzaron por el camino custodiado por unos arbustos que crecían en los márgenes del jardín hasta llegar al sitio de estacionamientos para las motos, lugar en donde aparcaron y se bajaron.

Lucy se quitó el casco y sacudió su cabeza, como tratando de regresar a la normalidad después de tan acelerado recorrido, el hombre que la había ido a buscar también hizo lo mismo, lentamente se empezó a quitar el casco dejando ver su rosada cabellera en el proceso.

- ¿Na…Natsu? – Lucy estaba sorprendida de que fuera él quien la llevara hasta Fairy Tail, ella pensaba en algún punto de su mente que sería Loke el que la llevaría ya que ella no conocía a nadie, pero jamás se imaginó que fuera el pelirrosa.

- ¿Sorprendida princesa? – le estaba sonriendo, Lucy solo pudo asentir, aun no salía de su sorpresa – al parecer, tu corazonada era cierta – sonaba divertido – aún tenemos pendiente un almuerzo, pero por ahora tienes que llegar a tu fiesta.

Él empezó a caminar hacia la puerta principal y ella le siguió, cuando estuvieron frente a esta, Natsu la abrió de par en par dejando a la vista le Lucy todo el lugar y a unas cuantas personas que andaban caminando en ese momento; ella jamás se imaginó que ese lugar fuera así, siempre pensó que el hecho de que ninguno de los medios haya podido tomarle una fotografía había contribuido a que su formaran especulaciones sobre la forma del lugar por dentro, aunque al parecer, no se habían equivocado del todo, el lugar era inmenso, estaba perfectamente arreglado y las personas que estaban ahí jamás se las pensó encontrar.

Natsu siguió caminando, se estaba dirigiendo hacia las escaleras que daban a las oficinas, en el trayecto saludó a un par de personas que no había visto en días por su trabajo, Lucy lo estaba siguiendo mientras admiraba el decorado de las puertas dobles que estaban al final del lugar.

- Loke nos contó lo que te dijo – interrumpió los pensamientos de la rubia al empezar a subir las escaleras ganándose la atención de ella – y es verdad, es para nuestra protección, como podrás haber visto, las personas que estamos aquí, somos o seremos los responsables de las compañías que representamos, los enemigos hacia nuestras empresas nunca faltan, ellos buscan agarrarse de cualquier cosa para hacernos caer en su juego y tratar de destruirnos o por lo menos, hacer que perdamos mucho más que dinero, por eso elegimos cuidadosamente a los miembros que admitimos.

-Ante la gente en general, actuamos como lo que somos, siempre teniendo en cuenta lo que representamos, pero aquí venimos a relajarnos de todo el trabajo, ya que lo que verás en este lugar será a nosotros mismos sin todo lo que tenemos, solo personas normales tratando de pasar un buen rato con los amigos.

-El lugar está vigilado por un fuerte sistema de seguridad, nadie puede entrar o salir de este lugar sin ser detectado por este, incluso la reja tiene un intrincado sistema de seguridad, solo los miembros tenemos la llave para poder abrirla sin usar una tarjeta como la que te dimos. Todos aquí somos una gran familia y nos cuidamos los unos a los otros.

Natsu había terminado de hablar cuando llegaron a la puerta del administrador, Lucy había escuchado atenta a las palabras que había dicho el pelirrosa, de alguna forma, eso había disipado las dudas que albergaba sobre ese lugar, entonces le pareció que más que un club privado, era una segunda casa para ellos, un lugar en donde ser ellos mismos sin presiones ni preocupaciones y sonrió ante ese hecho.

El pelirrosa toco la puerta, una voz masculina le dio el permiso para pasar.

- Abuelo – saludó al hombre que estaba sentado detrás del escritorio – traje a la princesa como me pediste.

- Señorita Heartphilia – saludó el hombre a la rubia acompañante de Natsu, ella simplemente asintió –me parece que Loke y Natsu le han explicado algo sobre nosotros, y he de asumir que se unirá al club, ¿tiene alguna pregunta?

- Si, me han dicho algunas cosas – su voz sonaba calmada – entre ellas, que fui postulada por el peligro al que he sido expuesta en años anteriores – estaba decidida, además de que ya no había vuelta de hoja, era todo o nada – así que asume perfectamente, me uniré al club ¿en dónde va mi tatuaje?

- ¡EXCELENTE! – Sonrió el hombre - ¡Bienvenida a la familia! – le entregó un pequeño sobre con su nombre – Aquí están las normas que cada uno de los miembros de Fairy Tail sigue, la llave remota que se menciona, se la entregaremos en cuanto haya pagado la primera mensualidad y tengamos sus datos completos, que será el próximo lunes, así que puede venir por ella ese día, cualquier cosa que no entienda, siéntase libre de preguntarle a cualquiera del club – ella asintió – la tinta del tatuaje es especial, no dañará su piel – se dirigió a Natsu – llévala a que se lo pongan.

- Claro abuelo, vamos Lucy.

Salieron de la oficina del administrador y se encaminaron por un pasillo que estaba en ese lado hasta llegar a un pequeño cuarto, ahí estaba el que le iba a hacer el tatuaje a Lucy, al parecer, ya tenía todo listo.

- ¡Hey, Max! – Saludó el pelirrosa al muchacho que estaba sentado leyendo una revista para matar el tiempo – enséñale a Lucy la lista de lugares y colores del tatuaje – el otro simplemente asintió y le pasó una hoja de papel con los datos.

- Los lugares recomendados para hacerlo en mujeres son: la parte más superior de las piernas, el vientre, las caderas, el abdomen y la espalda baja – le explicó el joven.

- ¿para las mujeres? ¿A los hombres en donde se los colocan?

- A ellos se los colocamos en los brazos cerca de los hombros o en los hombros, en cualquier parte de la espalda que ellos deseen, en el pecho, el abdomen y en el cuello, no solemos colocarlas en extremidades que sean muy visibles, al menos no en las mujeres, por estética.

- Y por seguridad, supongo – se aventuró.

- Supone bien, no queremos que los acosen ¿en dónde lo desea y de qué color?

- Lo quiero rosa, en el vientre del lado izquierdo – decía mientras se desabrochaba el pantalón y se acomodaba en la silla, Natsu al ver la acción de la rubia se dedicó a mirar hacia otro lado disimulando su sonrojo.

Fueron los 30 minutos más dolorosos que Lucy haya experimentado en su vida, ese sería su primer y único tatuaje, aun así, el diseño había quedado increíble, era idéntico al que estaba por todos lados del lugar, en las puertas y en las banderas, además de que la tinta parecía brillar cuando le daba la luz, Max le colocó una gasa con antiséptico para evitar que el rose de la tela le lastimara y la dejó ir.

- ¿Y todos han pasado por eso? – preguntó una adolorida Lucy que se sostenía el lugar del tatuaje mientras caminaban por ese pasillo rumbo a las escaleras.

- Todos – estaba sonriendo.

- ¡¿En serio?!

- Sip, en serio – estaban empezando a bajar las escaleras, acción que le estaba molestando a Lucy, pero la curiosidad podía más que el dolor.

- ¿Y dónde tienes el tuyo?

- En el hombro derecho

- ¿De qué color es?

- Rojo – dijo con simpleza, habían llegado a la primera planta, Natsu espero a que Lucy estuviera junto a él y luego le gritó a todo mundo para que le pusieran atención - ¡Oigan! ¡Les presento a la nueva, su nombre es Lucy!

- ¡Hola Lucy! – hablaron todos con una sincronía espeluznante, ella solo se limitó a sonreír y a saludar a todos con la mano.

Natsu la llevó a sentarse un rato en unas sillas que estaban cerca de las escaleras, estaba consciente de que el reciente tatuaje le estaría doliendo así que mientras ella estaba ahí, él fue por un vaso con agua y una pastilla para el dolor.

Mientras se encontraba esperando a Natsu se dedicó a ver a las personas que estaban ahí, del lado de la cafetería se encontraba Erza Scarlet, hija del diseñador HeartCrux, Mirajane Strauss, famosa modelo y rostro oficial de la línea de ropa de su familia, y Wendy Marvel, uno de los dragón Slayer, estaban platicando sobre algo que parecía muy divertido mientras tomaban un poco de café.

Por el lado del bar se encontraba Juvia Loxar, de las purificadoras de agua Loxar platicando con una mujer que no reconocía; Gray Fullbuster, de la compañía licorera Fullbuster y Elfman Strauss, famoso Luchador, estaban platicando algo que al parecer, tenía que ver con ser hombre. Eran los únicos a los que pudo reconocer, también notó que había varios gatos rondando por el lugar.

Cuando Natsu regresó con el medicamento para el dolor, ella se lo tomó de inmediato, también notó como uno de los gatos se acercaba al pelirrosa, era un gato de un extraño color azul, tenía en el lomo unas extrañas manchas que daban la impresión de ser alas, Natsu levantó al gatito y le empezó a hacer mimos, acto que hizo que el felino ronroneara de gusto.

- Se llama Happy – se lo presentó a la rubia mientras esta extendía una de sus manos para hacerle caricias, haciendo también que el gatito ronroneara – creo que le agradas.

- ¿Es tuyo? – Pregunto curiosa – ¿Qué raza es?

- Sí, es mío, pero se pasa la mayor parte del tiempo aquí, es mejor para él, así está acompañado por los otros gatos que ahorita deben de estar paseando por algún lugar – estaba moviendo la cabeza tratando de buscar a los demás gatos, mientras tanto Happy estaba en el regazo de Lucy siendo acariciado por la rubia – al parecer no están – se dio por vencido – cuando aparezcan te los presento.

- ¿Todos tienen dueño?

- Sip, todos tienen dueño, pero igual los dejan aquí, solo nos los llevamos cuando el club cierra, que es algo así como dos días al mes, más o menos, son de raza exceed, todos tienen estas manchas en el lomo, son muy perceptivos y muy agradables, bueno casi todos – una gata blanca pasó cerca de una silla y se acomodó a los pies de Wendy – ¿vez esa gata blanca que está a los pies de Wendy? – La rubia volteó a ver a donde decía el pelirrosa y asintió – se llama Charlie, y es algo especial, cuando la conozcas te darás cuenta.

Después de que la pastilla para el dolor que tomo Lucy hizo efecto, Natsu la arrastró hasta la mesa en donde se encontraba Erza, Mirajane y Wendy. Lucy estaba emocionada por conocerlas, a las últimas dos las había visto en el baile de caridad, habían cruzado algunas palabras y compartido varias fotos, eran en personas muy agradables, pero a Erza no la había visto ese día y estaba esperando por conocerla.

- ¡Natsu! Veo que traes a la nueva – el pelirrosa asintió, la pelirroja se dirigió a la rubia con una sonrisa – Soy Erza Scarlet, un placer.

- Yo soy Lucy…

- Lucy Heartphilia – la interrumpió la pelirrosa – disculpa, pero siento que te conozco de toda la vida, Natsu y Wendy no han parado de hablar de ti desde el baile de caridad.

- ¿desde el baile? Pero no recuerdo haberte visto esa noche.

- Es cierto, pero estaba en un desfile de modas en Era, fue un evento el cual no pude rechazar – se excusó.

- Bueno – Natsu jalaba una silla para que se sentara Lucy con ellas – las dejo con Lucy, yo me iré con hielitos un rato, ha de extrañarme – se empezó a dirigir hacia el bar - ¡hey hielitos!

* * *

Hola! aqui el capitulo, lo subi porque andaba emocionada

Si les gustó entonces ya saben que hacer! :D

Si hay **Reviews** los respondo en el proximo capi! :D


	6. Envidia

Gracias a los que le dieron Follow o Favoritos!:D Aquí está el nuevo capítulo! :D y como actualizo cada vez que puedo y ahorita puedo mucho sean felices por eso! :D

* * *

**Respondo Reviews:**

**Guest: **No esperes más, aquí esta el capitulo! :D

**Seithan:** Aquí el capitulo! :D

* * *

**Aclaraciones:** _lo que está en cursiva son noticias, pensamientos o recuerdos / _**los saltos de escena son -D.S.-**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. Yo solo los uso para satisfacer mi imaginación. Disfruten.

.

.

**Capítulo 6:** Envidia…

.

.

* * *

Cuando terminó la velada en el club, Natsu se ofreció a llevar a Lucy a su departamento, bajo la condición de que esta vez no manejara tan rápido, entre tanta platica, él le había dicho que le encantaba manejar, sobre todo los autos de carreras, de vez en cuando participaba en una que otra competencia en la que participaba su compañía. Él se aseguró de que entrara a su edificio y se fue del lugar.

- Estoy en casa – fue el eco que regresó el lugar, al parecer, no había nadie en la casa, dejo su bolsa en uno de los muebles, no pensó que la personas que frecuentaran ese club fueran tan divertidas y escandalosas, también se sentía como una familia, así se sintió en cuanto bajo por las escaleras.

Se adentró en la cocina en busca de un poco de hielo para ponerse en el lugar del tatuaje, el efecto de la pastilla que le había dado Natsu para el dolor ya estaba pasando, cuando se acercó al refrigerador encontró una pequeña nota.

"_Señorita Lucy, si lee esta nota y no estamos ni Loke ni yo, quiere decir que llegaremos más tarde, no se preocupe."_

Lucy casi se cae al leer la nota pero no podía culparlos, el que ella estuviera en el club les daba un espacio libre a ellos para divertirse y eso le agradaba. El ruido de la puerta al ser abierta la distrajo de su empresa de ponerse hielo, escuchaba las voces de sus amigos junto con unas risitas extrañas, se quedó oculta tras la pared, nunca los había visto así y eso sería material para poder molestarlos al día siguiente cuando tuvieran resaca.

- ssssshhhhh…. Lusheee ha de eshta –hip- dorshmida, mo hagash… ruido

- cashate Leo, todo… esh culpa… del mossshi… mosshi… -hip-

- ssssshhhhhh…. No me llameshassshi… -hip- o te empeshare a deshir Virshgo –hip-

¿Leo? ¿Virgo? ¿De que estaban hablando? No cabía duda de que estaban más borrachos que una cuba, ella se quedó parada en su escondite hasta que escucho las puertas de sus habitaciones cerrarse, al día siguiente les preguntaría, se les hizo raro que se llamaran así. Tomó su bolsa con hielo y se dirigió a su habitación.

Cuando estaba tendida en su cama sacó el sobre que le había tendido el administrador del lugar.

_Normas de comportamiento de Fairy Tail._

_Estas normas fueron hechas para su seguridad y la de los miembros._

_- No divulgar los nombres de las personas que están aquí a no ser que ellos lo hagan público. _

_- No revelar nada de lo que vea o escuche aquí._

_- No compartir información con personas que no sean parte de Fairy Tail._

_- Todos somos una familia, nos cuidamos los unos a los otros._

_- Cargue consigo su tarjeta de Fairy Tail._

_- Todos los vehículos del club están a su entera disposición._

_- Se le asignará una llave remota para poder tener acceso al club._

_- Puede disponer de las instalaciones a su gusto._

_- Cuota de recuperación mensual 50.000 jewells._

**- D. S. –**

El sábado era el día más maravilloso que había existido, o al menos, eso pensaba Natsu al momento de sentarse en el comedor para poder desayunar con su padre, tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja e Igneel lo notó.

- ¿Ya preparaste tu equipaje? – llamó la atención de su hijo mientras este empezaba a tomar su desayuno.

- Sí, en dos horas más va a pasar Gajeel por mí, después nos vamos a buscar a Wendy y a los chicos los veremos en el departamento que comparten. – Igneel asentía ante la información que le daba su hijo.

- Solo no los vayas a dejar perdidos – amenazó el pelirrojo – recuerda que ellos no están acostumbrados al acoso de los medios, recuerda lo que pasó con Rouge.

- Si papá, los vamos a cuidar bien. – se estaba levantando de la mesa mientras su padre asentía ante ese enunciado.

- Sabes que varios de ellos están aquí, ¿verdad? – Igneel preguntó mientras fijaba su vista en el periódico e interrumpió la salida de su hijo.

- Sí, hable con el líder ayer. – el pelirrosa le estaba dando la espalda

- ¿Y qué piensas hacer?

- Nada, ellos están informados de lo que tienen que hacer, ella no los conoce, así que la cuidaran desde las sombras.

- ¿Lo mandaste a investigar?

- Sí, solo hay que esperar a que ellos nos traigan la información y luego decidiremos qué hacer.

- Correcto, diviértete en Era.

- Si papá – y siguió su avance.

**- D. S. –**

Por otro lado, Lucy se encontraba sentada en uno de los sillones de su departamento, estaba tomando un té helado de hierbas mientras se burlaba de sus amigos por estar tirados sufriendo las consecuencias de la resaca que se cargaban. Cuando hubo pasado su etapa de burlas hacia ellos les pregunto sobre lo que habían dicho en la noche cuando llegaron a la casa, Loke abrió los ojos con asombro, sabían lo que habían dicho en cuanto llegaron, pero era algo que no podía explicar, hasta que la voz de Virginia lo saco de sus pensamientos.

- Por un juego señorita – se sostenía la cabeza con una bolsa de hielos – teníamos que buscar un nombre que iniciara con la primera letra de nuestro nombre y a Loke el único que se le ocurrió fue Leo.

- Y por vivir juntos a ella le pusieron Virgo, simulando los signos del zodiaco.

- ¿Les pusieron?

- Unos antiguos conocidos que llegaron a la ciudad esta semana, nos pusimos en contacto y nos reunimos en el hotel en donde se quedaban – no mentían, lo último era verdad, lo primero, era una verdad a medias.

- Solo no lleguen tan ebrios la próxima vez – sentenció la rubia – imagínense si quisiera salir ahorita de compras para matar el tiempo – la cara de susto que pusieron no tenía precio – no se asusten – se carcajeo la rubia – no saldré a ningún lado, solo porque aún me duele el tatuaje.

Ellos se relajaron ante las palabras de Lucy, aunque al escuchar el timbre del lugar maldijeron al sonido por retumbarles en la cabeza y hacer que les doliera más. Lucy al ver el estado tan deplorable de sus amigos, se levantó y fue a atender el llamado de la puerta, observó por la mirilla de esta y pudo notar una roja cabellera que le daba la espalda.

- ¿Erza? – preguntó confundida ante la persona en su puerta, abrió despacio y si, era Erza, cargaba una caja con lo que parecía ser un pastel.

- ¡Lucy! – Estaba emocionada de verla, le había tomado mucho afecto en cuanto la conoció – te traje pastel – estaba pasando por la puerta ante las miradas curiosas de las personas en la sala – hola Loke – saludó al naranja que estaba sentado en la sala con cara de querer matarla.

**- D. S. –**

En una hermosa casa, en uno de los barrios finos que estaban alejados de la ciudad de Magnolia, se encontraba cierta peliblanca de ojos azules haciendo coraje. Había hablado a la casa de Natsu pero la servidumbre le dijo que no se encontraba, preguntó cuando regresaba y ellos educadamente le contestaron que había salido de viaje y que no sabían cuando regresaba.

Lisanna Strauss estaba frustrada, desde el baile de caridad Natsu no respondía a sus llamadas, ni en su casa, ni en su móvil ni en la oficina; maldecía a Sting cada vez que le decía que no se encontraba, eso era más que obvio una mentira, pero tampoco le decía en donde se encontraba, aunque ella se imaginaba que estaba en el club, y ante esa idea lo volvía a maldecir.

- ¡Maldito Fairy Tail y su política de seguridad! – era lo que siempre decía para descargar su enojo y frustración, aunque era lo único que sabía de ese lugar. Natsu le había dicho que él pertenecía a ese lugar la primera vez que lo vio sin camisa, ella había notado el tatuaje en su hombro y lo cuestionó sobre ese lugar, cosa que él se negaba a responder. Por ese entonces, Natsu acababa de cumplir 20 años y Lisanna 19, pero él no le dijo cuándo se unió, ni eso ni nada. Por esos tiempos aún era amigos.

- _No puedo decirte nada, por seguridad, al menos hasta que te unas al club_ – esa era la única oración que le decía, siempre la acompañaba de una sonrisa divertida, él en el fondo, esperaba que ella se uniera al club. Cuando ella le llamaba y él no contestaba, se daba la idea de que estaba en ese lugar, él nunca le avisaba cuando se iba al club, él simplemente desaparecía del lugar; ella sabía que cuando se uniera a ese club, ellos pasarían más tiempo como la pareja que acababan de formar.

Lisanna se cansó de que el club no le enviara una invitación, según Natsu, él la había postulado para que la unieran, pasaba un tiempo y luego enviaban la respuesta, pero Natsu no le decía nada, ni le mencionaba nada referente al tema. Tomó papel y pluma y envió una carta postulándose ella misma para ingresar al club.

Por esos tiempos surgieron varios acontecimientos importantes, Lisanna estaba empezando su línea de ropa ayudada por su hermana, que ya era una modelo reconocida en esos momentos y por su hermano, que también se estaba haciendo de fama como luchador.

Siempre había visto a sus hermanos salir, ella los acompañaba en algunas ocasiones y nunca sospecho de ellos, pero por esos tiempos, después de que hubiese mandado su postulación para ingresar a Fairy Tail, ellos habían empezado a actuar raro, hasta que un día ellos llegaron con mucho dolor y vio a su hermano cargar una venda en el cuello, ella se preocupó por esa curación e inmediatamente se ofreció a ayudarles, pero ellos se negaron argumentado que ya habían ido al médico.

También había empezado a notar que llegaban tarde y a veces llegaban muy cansados, se preocupó por su hermana, ella era modelo y no podía tener lastimadas, pero ella dijo que era por el trabajo. Después de un tiempo empezó a notar que la forma en que se comportaban sus hermanos y Natsu era similar, además de que desde ese día, su hermano usaba cuellos altos, impidiéndole que se le viera la cicatriz que él afirmaba, le había dejado el accidente que tuvo, pero cuando peleaba, se podía apreciar una mancha negra en su cuello, al parecer, muy maquillada.

Ella no era tonta, así que una tarde que sus hermanos habían llegado, de donde sea que andaban los encaró, ellos no tuvieron más opción que decirle la verdad, sabían que era cuestión de tiempo para que ella se diera cuenta de que ellos andaban ocultándole cosas. Lisanna al enterarse, insistió en que la llevaran a conocer el lugar, que ellos la ayudaran a entrar para poder pasar más tiempo con Natsu, pero ellos se negaron, los argumentos que le dieron fueron los clásicos que daba el club a los extraños, solo el administrador del lugar podía invitarte a unirte, esa respuesta la hizo enojarse con sus hermanos, ella no podía creer que no fuera considerada para unirse a ese club, ¿Qué era lo que tenía esa gente para ingresar? Les retiró la palabra a sus hermanos durante varios días, ellos lo entendieron, pero algo en su interior les hizo sentirse liberados.

Mirajane, Elfman y Natsu sabían porque a ella no la habían invitado. Natsu por su parte no le dijo nada para evitar problemas, sabía que eventualmente el club le mandaría la respuesta con la negativa su petición, él solo esperaba que ella fuera lo suficiente madura para no reaccionar como una niña pequeña.

Lisanna desde siempre fue problemática y escandalosa, le encantaba dar de que hablar en los medios de comunicación, le gustaba escuchar su nombre en la televisión y en las revistas, no le importaba si tenía que usar la fama de su hermana para lograr salir en las portadas, también había estado en el mundo del modelaje, se comportaba como la Diva que no era, trataba mal a las personas que estaban a su alrededor y era grosera.

Cuando dejó el mundo del modelaje, no fue por gusto propio, las agencias de modelaje se hartaron de su actitud tan altanera y educadamente le pidieron que se retirara del negocio, ellos preferían a su hermana. Esa noticia la sacó de quicio, dejó las pasarelas pero les dejó un recuerdo, empezó a difamar a las agencias, y estas, para salvarse de perder todo su trabajo, le dijeron que la dejarían participar en un importante desfile de modas en la Ciudad Real de Crocus.

Ella era demasiado caprichosa, aun así, sus hermanos hablaron con el administrador del club para que la dejara ingresar, cosa a la que él dijo que la pondría a prueba, le mandaría el rechazo a su petición, y dependiendo de cómo se comportara después de eso, consideraría su ingreso al club, la única condición era que ella no debía de saber de eso. Él necesitaba ver las intenciones de la albina para unirse al club.

Lisanna estaba en el mejor momento de su vida, iba a cumplir 21 años y ya era la novia oficial de uno de los herederos al poder de los Dragones, la pareja del año los habían llamado, él se mostraba cariñoso y afectivo con ella, en verdad la quería, la consentía y cumplía sus caprichos. Ella estaba más que feliz, pero la llegada de la carta de Fairy Tail negándole el acceso al club sacó lo peor de ella.

Su línea de ropa estaba tomando renombre cuando ella anunció un viaje de un mes para tener mejor concepto de la moda. Pero la verdad era otra, odiaba a sus hermanos, odiaba a Natsu y odiaba a todo lo que tuviera que ver con Fairy Tail, necesitaba alejarse de ese lugar, ordenar sus ideas y regresar para planear su boda por todo lo alto con Natsu Dragneel. Si no podía ingresar a ese dichoso club, al menos se encargaría de atrapar a uno de los herederos de los dragones y a todo el dinero que pudiera obtener con el divorcio.

Unos días antes de que Lisanna recibiera la negativa del club, Natsu le había dicho que le tenía preparada una sorpresa – _mi vida no es la misma desde que estamos juntos, eres increíble_ – fueron las palabras que le dijo esa noche, entonces ella supo por su hermana que Natsu le iba a pedir matrimonio, esa era la mejor noticia que le pudieron haber dado sus hermanos, pero con la negativa del club, ella necesitaba alejarse de ese lugar y planeo un viaje en tiempo record.

Natsu junto a sus hermanos la fueron a despedir al aeropuerto, - _No te preocupes mi amor, regresaré en un mes_ – fueron las palabras que ella le dijo a Natsu ese día, pero él se encontraba muy serio.

- Q_ue tengas un buen viaje, Lisanna_–entonces ella intento besarlo pero él se alejó de ella evitando el contacto – _No Lisanna, terminamos_ – dio media vuelta y se fue del lugar, ella estaba furiosa, no podía creer que él la estuviera terminado, no podía creer que su mina de oro se fuera así como así. Llena de coraje arrojó su teléfono a la basura y se subió al avión sin despedirse de sus hermanos, para ella, ellos habían dejado de existir.

Al llegar a su destino, lo primero que hizo fue comprarse una línea telefónica nueva y llamar a un programa de chismes que le encantaba andar exponiendo a las personas involucradas, eso le serviría al Dragneel menor para escarmentar, si quería que terminara la guerra que ella estaba por desatar, tendría que pedirle matrimonio y casarse cuanto antes. No midió las palabras que dijo, acusó a Natsu de agresión psicológica y física, además de varios intentos de violación cuando ella se encontraba indispuesta, sí, ella era una mártir digna de admirar.

Esa noticia fue una explosión mediática, las entrevistas hacia ella no se hicieron esperar, ella fingía claramente su papel de ex novia maltratada, y disfrutaba de ver al acoso de los medios de comunicación al Dragneel menor, mientras lo tachaban de abusador y violento.

Nunca en todo el tiempo que llevaban de novios había visto a Natsu tan frio y calculador como en esos tiempos, él se negaba a dar cualquier tipo de entrevistas, siempre estaba acompañado por alguien, pero la mayor parte del tiempo era el Fullbuster el que lo alejaba de la conmoción de personas en busca de una explicación para las fuertes acusaciones de Lisanna Strauss.

El escándalo mediático duró alrededor de un mes, una tarde, mientras ella disfrutaba de sus vacaciones viendo la sección de chismes en las revistas que atacaban al Dragneel menor, le llegó un sobre amarillo, era una orden restrictiva temporal, no podía acercarse a la ciudad de Magnolia ni a nada que estuviera vinculado con los Dragones o las industrias "Dragón Slayer" en un año.

- _Basura_ – pensó en ese momento, ella podía acercarse a donde quisiera, cuando quisiera y a quien quisiera, mientras siguiera el escándalo que había desatado. Dejó el sobre en la basura, no le importaba lo que tuvieran que decir unos abogados, se acomodó en su cama y prendió la televisión, era una entrevista en vivo con sus hermanos y Natsu, eso la dejó fría.

Sus hermanos, que durante todo el mes habían estado al margen de la situación, estaban desmintiendo lo que ella había dicho, estaban hablando de ella, de como siempre había sido, de lo escandalosa que fue y su amor por el dinero. Natsu igual estaba en la entrevista, también era la primera entrevista oficial a la que asistía, pero claro, eran amigos, tenían que ayudarse mutuamente. – _Que soberana estupidez _ – pero le subió el volumen al aparato, quería saber qué era lo que iba a decir el pelirrosa.

-_ estoy aquí porque quiero aclarar la razón de todo este escándalo_ – le decía a la reportera – _todo este juego de palabras es por una rabieta de Lisanna, tengo que decir que ella era muy especial para mí, tanto que pensé en proponerle matrimonio, estaba decidido a pasar mi vida con ella, porque la consideraba la mujer indicada para mí, pero ella decidió irse del país solo porque no fue admitida en un club social, por ese motivo, también atacó verbalmente a sus hermanos, esa fue una acción que me dolió en el alma, yo fui criado por mi padre, y aunque solo fuéramos los dos, siempre ha habido mucho afecto y comunicación entre nosotros. Ver la forma en que ella trató a su familia me hizo decidirme a terminar nuestra relación, yo no podía tener como pareja a una persona que se interesara más en ser aceptada en un lugar que a su familia. Al principio decidí no hablar, pensaba que era un error y que ella desmentiría todos los rumores que circulaban, pero eso jamás pasó, creo que me equivoque con ella._

Lisanna no terminaba de asimilar lo que había sucedido, de un momento a otro, él se había convertido en la victima y ella en el victimario, y lo peor de todo, él pudo haber desmentido todo lo que había dicho ella desde el principio, pero no lo hizo, dejó que ella cavara más hondo su propia tumba, en verdad que merecía el título de Dragón Slayer. A ella no le quedó más que tomar el próximo avión e irse de ese lugar, desaparecer por un tiempo para evitar dar la cara a los medios.

Pasó un tiempo ocultándose de los medios hasta que el escandalo se acabó, después empezó a relacionarse con gente que de buena solo tiene la apariencia, conoció un mundo completamente diferente, y entonces, encontró la manera de lanzar su línea de ropa con el apoyo de esas personas, se hizo de un renombre y regresó a Magnolia dos años después.

Cuando regresó a Magnolia había cambiado bastante, tanto física como mentalmente, lo único que se mantenía constante era su ambición, la cual, tenía nombre y apellido, Natsu Dragneel.

Cuando intento acercarse a él se topó con una pared, él la evitaba, cuando al fin logró acorralarlo en el baile de caridad intentó seducirlo, pero no funcionó – _Lisanna, me encantaría pasar una noche contigo quitándote la lencería con los dientes por los viejos tiempos_ – hablaba en un tono sugestivo para la albina – _pero no quiero que luego digas que te violé_ – y con esa frase le mató las intenciones por esa noche, él aun recordaba todo.

Dejó de maldecir a Sting cuando escucho que la puerta de su casa se abría, sus hermanos habían llegado de quien sabe dónde.

- Es encantadora, se parece tanto a ella, aún recuerdo que su mamá era mi modelo a seguir.

- Tienes razón hermana, además de que el apodo de princesa le queda bien.

- Hay que hacerle una fiesta de bienvenida como se debe, de seguro los demás no se opondrán a la idea.

- ¡Pensar así, es de hombres!

- Pero soy mujer…

La albina fijó sus ojos en la revista de la edición especial del baile de caridad que tenía en su mesa, en la portada se encontraba esa rubia posando junto a la Marvel, otra que tenía en su lista de personas que no le agradaban, no podía creer que una persona así existiera, ella básicamente era perfecta, no le encontraban ni una falla, y por eso la odiaba.

- ¿Princesa? Sé que tengo visto ese apodo en algún lugar de esta revista – empezó a pasar las paginas revisando con la vista lo más rápido que podía, hasta que encontró la foto de la rubia y Natsu bailando, detestaba como se veían, leyó la nota de la foto y lo encontró. _"El dragón y la princesa abriendo el baile de caridad"_, arrancó la hoja y la destrozó con furia, esa rubia también estaba en Fairy Tail.

Inmediatamente buscó entre sus cosas la tarjeta de uno de sus nuevos amigos.

* * *

si les gustó ya saben que hacer!

los **Reviews** los respondo en el siguiente capi! sean felices! :D


	7. No solo somos niños ricos

Gracias a los que le dieron Follow o Favoritos!:D Aquí está el nuevo capítulo! :D / como ultimamente puedo mucho los subo rapido, cuando no pueda no me vayan a golpear... los quiero... por el momento disfruten de este capi! :D

* * *

**Respondo Reviews:**

**LairaLilium:** sip, incluiré varios del gremio, aunque solo estarán de manera implícita :D

**SoulPolaris:** este… hay una buena razón para que Lisanna no esté en el gremio, y si, dará problemas, poquitos, pero los dará :D es todo lo que te puedo decir! jejeje

* * *

**Aclaraciones:** _lo que está en cursiva son noticias, pensamientos o recuerdos / _**los saltos de escena son -D.S.-**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. Yo solo los uso para satisfacer mi imaginación. Disfruten.

.

.

**Capítulo 7:** No solo somos niños ricos…

.

.

* * *

Una joven peliazul estaba bajando tranquilamente de un avión en el aeropuerto internacional de Magnolia, portaba un vestido amarillo ligero y una chaqueta negra, zapatos de piso y unos lentes negros que cubrían sus enormes ojeras ocasionadas por el viaje. Pasó por las puertas de seguridad y recogió sus maletas, estaba cansada, su última jornada de trabajo había sido maratónica, pero había conseguido lo que quería.

Se paró en la puerta del lugar, estaba pensando en si llamar a su novio por teléfono o irse a buscar un taxi para que la llevara a la casa. Dio un profundo bostezo, lo único que quería era llegar a dormir a su cama, de repente sintió unos fuertes brazos que le rodeaban su fina cintura y un delicado beso en su mejilla.

- ¡Bienvenida a casa!

- ¡Estoy en casa! – esa voz, ese aroma, esos brazos, solo podían ser de una sola persona, la única en la que pensaba cuando sus clientes la sacaban de quicio, lo había extrañado mucho.

- Pensé que ibas a llegar antes – soltó el abrazo y le quitó las maletas de las manos.

- Yo también – dio un profundo suspiro mientras avanzaban al estacionamiento – pero eso de trabajar con escritores es un fastidio, son tan duros cuando se trata de modificar un aspecto de sus personajes.

- ¡tsk! Agradecidos de que estés trabajando con ellos deberían de estar – le ayudó a entrar al vehículo – aún no sé por qué sigues haciendo eso, sabes que cuando nos casemos no tendrás necesidad de hacerlo.

- Compréndeme – hizo un mohín mientras el otro ponía en marcha el carro – me gusta esto, es tan divertido hacerlos enojar hasta que aceptan que tienes razón, y es aún más emocionante ver cuando sale la publicación con las correcciones que les haces. Para mí eso es un triunfo.

- Esta bien, dejare de insistir – ella sonrió – por el momento.

- Es todo lo que necesito – se sonrojó – además, si tenemos hijos, ellos se llevaran mi tiempo – el otro se sonrojó ante la visión que se proyectó en su mente, de ellos juntos cargando un pequeño bebé.

- Mejor te llevo a tu casa, necesitas descansar – se formó un silencio extraño, pero fue roto por las palabras de lapeliazul.

- Me topé con el novio de Wendy en Croccus.

- Si, ella dijo que él andaba por ahí.

- Y me pidió ayuda para elegir un anillo – soltó de golpe, el otro solo pudo frenar de golpe por la impresión, por poco causa un accidente por su brusca acción, el ruido de las bocinas de los demás autos lo hizo reaccionar y seguir la marcha.

- Es ¿en serio?

- Sip, parece que cuando regrese se lo propondrá. Tiene planeado hacer una recepción en el club y otra publica para los medios.

- No lo puedo creer, la pequeña se va a casar – estaba feliz por la noticia, ellos tres habían sido como hermanos desde siempre, y Wendy era la más pequeña de los tres, siempre la vieron como alguien a quien tenían que cuidar, para que ella pudiera tener novio, el pobre muchacho tuvo que hacer muchos méritos, no iban a permitir que alguien se aprovechara de ella y la terminara lastimando. Ya habían llegado al departamento de ella.

- Levy… - llamó a la peliazul.

- ¿Qué fue Ga…? - no pudo terminar de hablar, los labios del moreno presionaban ferozmente los labios de ella, era un beso necesitado, él la había extrañado demasiado, esa era una de las razones por la que quería que ella dejara ese trabajo, no le gustaba pasar tanto tiempo lejos de ella.

- Te amo enana…

- Yo también te amo, mi dragón de hierro.

**- D. S. –**

Desde que Lucy había entrado al club, Loke se encargaba de llevarla y de traerla, ella pasaba todo el tiempo que tenía disponible ahí, le había gustado el ambiente que tenía el lugar, además de que las personas se comportaban como si fueran hermanos de toda la vida. Loke también iba de vez en cuando con ella, a veces se quedaba ahí hasta que ella se fuera, pero siempre le perdía la pista, no lo podía culpar, ellos eran sus amigos desde mucho antes de conocerla a ella. Las veces que solo la iba a dejar le decía que salía con Virginia, ella lo entendía, desde que trabajaban con ella casi no tenían tiempo para ellos, así que los dejaba salir; en algunas ocasiones, Natsu, Erza o Gray, la iban a buscar.

Lucy cada vez que iba al club encontraba gente nueva, nunca terminaba de conocerlos a todos, al parecer había muchos miembros, algunos iban de vez en cuando y otros pasaban mucho tiempo ahí, pero lo que más destacaba sin duda alguna, es lo ruidosos que son, para todo hay un motivo de celebración, aunque sea solo porque vino alguien que no veían desde la semana pasada. Varias veces vio a los Dragones paseándose por ahí, o jugando en la playa con sus hijos, esa escena la conmovió al grado de que una lágrima se escapara de sus ojos, extrañaba a su mamá.

Happy parecía haberse apegado a ella, y cuando conoció a Charlie, entendió lo que quería decir Natsu con "especial", ella era muy arisca con las personas que no conocía, con la única que era dócil era con Wendy, pero con el paso del tiempo, se empezaba a acercar a ella, al menos ya no intentaba arañarla. Ellos eran los únicos gatos que conocía, Natsu le había dicho que había tres más paseándose por el lugar, pero nunca los veía.

El día que conoció a Gajeel Redfox en persona, conoció a su novia, Levy McGarden, y también al otro gato, ella lo llevaba cargando como si se tratara de un muñeco, era de un café muy oscuro, de decían Lily de cariño, pero su nombre completo era Panther Lily, ya que según Gajeel le daba estilo, ese era un gato muy serio, aunque se dejaba acariciar. Inmediatamente Levy y Lucy se cayeron bien, sobre todo porque a Lucy le encantaba leer y Levy era editora de reconocidos autores, la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaban hablando de libros, y en ocasiones salían de compras.

La relación entre Natsu y Lucy había progresado, él siempre encontraba una excusa para invitarla a salir, a cenar o a eventos que tuvieran que ver con su compañía y a Lucy le gustaba eso, pasar tiempo con Natsu era lo más divertido que se pudo imaginar, siempre era muy agradable, y aunque a veces la sacara de quicio con lo de manejar rápido, en verdad disfrutaba su compañía. Erza, Gray y Juvia también la invitaban a salir, la llevaban a eventos a los que los invitaban, y Erza en una ocasión la invitó a participar en un desfile de su padre alegando que los genes de modelo los traía en la sangre.

El día de la fiesta de bienvenida que le organizaron fue uno de los más divertidos que pudo tener, hasta pastel le habían llevado, aunque nadie lo pudo probar porque Erza lo monopolizó. Fue una fiesta en la alberca y todos andaban en traje de baño, así que por fin pudo ver los tatuajes de los demás; menos el de Gray, el de él ya lo había visto, él tiene una extraña costumbre de quitarse la ropa, cuando Lucy lo vio por primera vez casi de desmaya, después se lo explicaron y pudo sobrevivir a esos momentos; los lugares preferidos por los hombres eran el pecho, los hombros, la espalda y el abdomen, y para las mujeres eran las caderas, la parte superior de la pierna y la espalda baja.

Ese día estaban casi todos los miembros del club, hasta los que todavía no conocía, al parecer, el llamado de una fiesta grande los unía, también pudo notar que faltaba uno de los hermanos Strauss; cuando los había visto en el baile de caridad eran tres, pero en el club solo había dos, cuando le pregunto la razón a Natsu, él simplemente respondió que ella no reunía las características necesarias para pertenecer al club, a ella le dio la impresión de que había aun algo de decepción en su voz, ella había visto el escándalo en el que Lisanna lo involucro. Entonces se preguntó cómo era ella para que no la dejaran ingresar.

Este día, Loke llevó a Lucy al club, él iba a salir al cine con Virginia así que cuando ella terminara lo iba a llamar. Él la dejó en el lugar, se aseguró de que pasara la reja y se fue. Cuando ella entró al salón estaba vacío, al único que vio ahí fue al gato de Natsu, se estaba paseando por el lugar mientras movía alegremente la cola, el gato en cuanto la vio, corrió hacia ella, Lucy se dedicó a hacerle caricias mientras lo escuchaba ronronear.

- ¿En dónde están todos? – le hablaba al gato mientras le rascaba la cabeza. El felino al escuchar la pregunta, movió las orejas y se separó de ella, empezó a caminar por el salón, cuando se dio cuenta de que ella no le seguía se detuvo, la volteó a ver y le lanzó un suave maullido, ella entendió el mensaje y se dedicó a seguirlo por el lugar, se sentía tonta al hacer eso ya que él era un gato, pero decido omitir ese sentimiento y seguirlo, después de todo, él pasaba mucho tiempo en ese lugar y era muy listo. La guió a través de una puerta que había debajo de las escaleras que daban a las oficinas, cuando las cruzó se dio cuenta de que habían salido del lugar, el gato no se detenía, él seguía guiándola a través de un camino de concreto que cruzaba los jardines y llevaba a uno de los edificios que había en los terrenos.

El gato se detuvo en la puerta del lugar, del otro lado se escuchaba la bulla de la gente que estaba adentro, Lucy abrió la puerta y el gato se precipitó a entrar, se había acomodado junto a otro gato que no había visto, era de color rojizo, entonces supuso que el dueño de este estaba en el lugar, le daba curiosidad porque aún no lo conocía. El ruido que había en el lugar era sorprendente, no entendía lo que pasaba y seguía parada en la entrada.

Una mano la jaló del lugar y la arrastró hasta sentarla en una de las gradas que el lugar tenía y que ella no había notado, al acomodarse entonces pudo notar en donde estaba, era una especie de arena para encuentros, había gradas de ambos lados dejando en centro descubierto, en la pared del fondo había colocadas un sorprendente número de armas, pero no había ninguna de fuego, eso la tranquilizó.

- Lucy, ¿por quién vas a apostar? – pregunto una voz femenina sacándola de sus ideas con respecto al lugar

- ¿Apostar? ¿De qué se trata esto Cana? – no estaba entendiendo la situación.

- Hoy es día de encuentro, van a pelar Natsu y Gray

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero si ellos son amigos!

- Lucy, tranquilízate – habló la persona que la había jalado para sentarse, era Levy – de vez en cuando hacemos esto, es divertido, ¿o es que pensabas que este lugar solo era para niños ricos que no sabían hacer nada? – Lucy se le quedó sorprendida por las palabras que dijo la peliazul.

- El día que no viniste, hubo un encuentro entre Erza y Mirajane

- ¡¿Erza y Mirajane?! – volteó a verlas a las dos, estas se encontraban platicando entre risas y bebidas, no podía creer lo que le decía Levy, ellas dos no se veían para nada como personas que fueran a pelar.

- Y cuando Loke regreso, peleamos – explicó tranquilamente Cana ante una asombrada Lucy que no creía lo que le estaban diciendo. – Pero nunca llegamos a definirnos – se quedó recordando la pelea – pero bueno, ¿Natsu o Gray? Lo mínimo son 10.000 jewells.

Después de asimilar lo que le habían dicho sus amigas, se quitó los aretes y el collar que cargaba, era un conjunto de piedras azules y blancas sujetas con una cadena de plata – Valen algo así como 200.000 jewells, anótalo a favor de Natsu – decía mientras se los pasaba a Cana.

- Esa es una apuesta seria, ¿estas segura de que lo vas a hacer?

- ¡Claro! Confío en mi suerte – le sonreía a una Cana incrédula.

La pelicastaña se volteó después de anotar la apuesta la Lucy y le gritó a todos los que estaban en el lugar – ¡Lucy aposto 200.000 jewells a Natsu, así que no sean tacaños y apuesten bien! – de inmediato todos elevaron su apuesta, no se podían quedar así como así.

Lucy siguió observando el lugar mientras las apuestas se realizaban, a la mayoría de los que estaban ahí los conocía, solo algunos que no había visto antes, pero que sabía que los terminaría conociendo a todos. De entre los que no conocía se encontraba un joven muy parecido a Gajeel sentado junto a él platicando animadamente, entonces vio que el acariciaba a un gato verde, supuso que él era el dueño, pero lo que se le hizo extraño era que el joven se parecía demasiado a Gajeel.

- Levy – llamó a su amiga que estaba platicando con Erza y Mirajane – ¿Gajeel tiene hermanos? – la pregunta tomó por sorpresa a la pequeña, entonces ella siguió con la mirada al punto al que Lucy estaba viendo y lo entendió.

- No – dijo con una sonrisa – el que esta con Gajeel se llama Rouge, pero no es su hermano, es un amigo de él – empezó a explicar – le hicieron una prueba de ADN por un escándalo que se formó una vez y resultó más que obvio que no eran hermanos, aunque comparten un 25% de compatibilidad, así que podría decirse que son algún tipo de primos lejanos.

Después de la breve explicación a Lucy, regresó a su plática anterior. Lucy seguía viendo el lugar, hasta que los combatientes entraron. El primero en entrar fue Natsu que iba acompañado por un muchacho rubio; seguido de ellos entró Gray acompañado por Jellal, que según le habían explicado, era pareja de Erza; ambos iban vestidos con un pantalón holgado blanco y una bata ligera cubría su pecho; detrás de ellos entró el encargado del lugar, él iba vestido con una camisa de réferi y un silbato.

- ¡Natsu! – Llamó al pelirrosa en cuanto lo vio – ¡aposte por ti, así que asegúrate de ganar, no quiero perder mis joyas!

- ¡Claro Luce! – y le sonrió alegremente, ella solo se pudo sonrojar ante la forma como la había llamado, desde hacía un tiempo, él la había empezado a llamar Luce, de cariño, argumentado que se oía bien en ella, aunque aún no se acostumbraba a que la llamara así en público.

Natsu se quitó la bata que traía, se la dio al rubio y se colocó en la parte que le correspondía; Gray para ese entonces ya se había deshecho de esa parte de la ropa y había tomado su lugar también; el hombrecillo habló – ya conocen las reglas, nada de golpes bajos, trucos sucios o algo similar ¿Desean usar armas?

- ¡¿Pelean con armas?! – gritó escandalizada Lucy al escuchar esas palabras.

- Si, a veces – respondió con tranquilidad Mirajane – para eso están colgadas en la pared.

- Sin armas – habló serio Gray.

- Por el momento – sonrió malignamente Natsu.

- Bien, tomen posiciones, al oír el silbato inicia el encuentro. – y se alejó del lugar hacia un punto donde pudiese ver bien el encuentro.

Ambos combatientes tomaron posiciones y el silbato sonó. Gray fue el primero en atacar, Natsu solo se dedicaba a esquivar los golpes y detenía las patadas con las manos desnudas, en un descuido, Natsu le asestó un golpe en el estómago que lo obligó a retroceder por la fuerza que llevaba el impacto. Lucy podía ver a Natsu atacando sin piedad y a Gray regresando los golpes de la misma manera, tomaban distancia para llevar impulso al ataque, retrocedían y daban algunos saltos para evitar el golpe siguiente, de repente el silbato sonó, se había acabado el primer asalto, el silencio reinaba en la sala, todos estaban expectantes a lo acontecido en la pelea.

- hielito…

- ¿Espadas?

- ¡Claro!

Entonces cada quien fue a la pared y tomó un par de espadas de esta, los que estaban cerca de la arena se alejaron rápidamente de ahí, Lucy no se movió de su lugar, estaba petrificada por la acción que habían realizado ambos, ellos ya habían tomado posición nuevamente y Lucy seguía quieta, la mano de Erza la sacó de su trance y le dijo que se alejara de ahí o podría salir lastimada. El silbato que anunciaba la segunda ronda volvió a sonar.

Empezaron a atacarse, el sonido de las hojas era lo único que se escuchaba en el lugar, ellos parecían sonreír ante el hecho de estar peleando, Lucy muchas veces pensó que alguno de los dos saldría herido, pero siempre erraban el golpe, esa batalla parecía más una danza letal que una pelea por diversión, por la forma en la que peleaban, no se podía distinguir si ellos erraban a propósito el golpe o es que eran realmente buenos en lo que hacían. En un último movimiento, una de las espadas de Natsu terminó en el cuello de Gray, el pelirrosa sonrió con arrogancia ante este hecho, pero Gray le regreso la sonrisa haciéndole una seña con los ojos para que viera que la espada de él también estaba en una posición muy peligrosa. El silbato volvió a sonar y el encuentro se dio por terminado.

- ¡Empate! – gritó el hombrecillo, ambos bajaron las armas y se dieron la mano, después las colocaron en su lugar y cada quien se fue con su acompañante, mientras tanto, Cana estaba regresando el valor de las apuestas, nadie había ganado.

- ¿Siempre son tan buenos? – preguntó al aire la rubia, aún estaba asombrada por la demostración que acababa de presenciar.

- No – respondió Erza llamando la atención de Lucy – hubo un tiempo en el que Gray le ganaba a Natsu con las espadas, y un tiempo en el que Natsu le ganaba a Gray en la batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, pero con el tiempo han mejorado, honestamente me asombra su progreso.

- Las apuestas las hacemos por diversión – Cana ya estaba de regreso con ellas – es muy raro ver que alguien gane, por lo general siempre son empates, por eso está prohibido apostar a favor del empate, eso sería hacer trampa.

- La última victoria que vimos fue en la pelea que tuvieron Laxus y Jellal – Mirajane se había unido a la conversación – Laxus ganó, claro que han vuelto a pelear, pero nunca se define un vencedor, incluso en esa ocasión, Jellal perdió por muy poco, ambos habían terminado en el piso, solo que Laxus fue el primero en levantarse.

**Continuara...**

* * *

aqui otro bello y sensual capitulo de esta historia... ya saben, si hay **Reviews** los contesto en el proximo capi! sean felices! :3


	8. Uno Menos en la Lista

Gracias a los que le dieron Follow o Favoritos!:D Aquí está el nuevo capítulo! :D y como hoy tambien pude publicar sean felices por eso :D

* * *

**Respondo Reviews:**

**Nyaanekito:** el padre de Lucy anda pajareando por algún lugar, ya verás más de él :P

**LairaLilium: **obvio no podían faltar las apuestas de Cana y la parte GaLe… es una de las parejas que me gustan! :D

**Nefertity:** espero que este nuevo capítulo también te guste! :D

* * *

**Aclaraciones:** _lo que está en cursiva son noticias, pensamientos o recuerdos / _**los saltos de escena son -D.S.-**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. Yo solo los uso para satisfacer mi imaginación. Disfruten.

.

.

**Capítulo 8:** Uno menos en la Lista…

.

.

- ¡Luce! – llamó un Natsu que aún se encontraba con sus pantalones de pelea y cargaba una toalla sobre sus hombros.

- ¿Qué pasó Natsu?

- ¡Ven conmigo! Quiero hablar contigo de algo importante – estaba sonriendo.

- ¿De qué se trata?

- Ven y te lo digo – y la arrastró por todo el lugar hasta que terminaron en uno de los caminos que conducían a la playa - ¿te gusto la pelea Luce?

- ¡Estuvo increíble! No pensé que fueran tan buenos en cosas así – aún estaba sorprendida

- ¿Te imaginabas que supiéramos hacer algo como eso? – preguntó alegre

- La verdad es que no, en cuanto vi que tomaron las armas me asusté mucho, pensé que se lastimarían.

- Nos entrenaron desde pequeños – había cambiado su expresión a una seria – una vez intentaron secuestrar a mi papá, desde ese día nos asignaron una escolta de seguridad a los tres, temían que intentaran hacernos algo a nosotros – Lucy se sorprendió por las palabras de Natsu –cuando crecimos, nos enseñaron todo tipo de defensa personal, desde combate cuerpo a cuerpo, hasta el manejo de diversos tipos de armas, la idea era que dejáramos de tener una escolta siguiéndonos por todos lados, desde entonces conozco a Loke.

- ¿Loke? ¿Él era de tu escolta?

- Si, él era muy joven por esos tiempos, de hecho es solo un poco más grande que yo, cuando él entro a mi escolta, faltaban alrededor de dos meses para que termináramos el entrenamiento, él me enseño varias cosas también – la brisa marina les empezó a golpear, habían llegado a la playa – pero no era de eso de lo que te quería hablar – cambió su expresión a una más relajada.

- ¿Entonces de qué? – estaba curiosa.

- Luce… - se puso nervioso, cosa que hizo que Lucy se pusiera nerviosa, él le sujetó una mano y ella se sonrojó ante esa acción – Luce…

- ¿Si? – su corazón estaba acelerado, sentía como si a un montón de mariposas les hubiese dado por hacer una fiesta en su estómago al notar como Natsu enmudecía.

- Luce… me gustas – soltó de repente y se sonrojo – y me gustaría que fuéramos algo más que solo amigos – estaba nervioso, no sabía cómo hacerlo, cuando estuvo con Lisanna no se había sentido así y cuando le pidió que fuesen novios lo vio como algo natural, estaban teniendo relaciones y sintió que hacerse novios era lo mejor para ambos, pero con Lucy no, con ella todo era diferente, era mágico, le gustaba estar con ella, no la intentaba seducir para llevarla a la cama, la intentaba seducir para que se enamorara de él, por eso estaba nervioso, él estaba enamorado de ella.

- Na… Natsu – estaba sonrojada, lo que acababa de decirle Natsu no ayudaba a que su sonrojo disminuyera – tú también me gustas y también me gustaría que fuéramos más que amigos.

- Luce – tomo aire, estaba a punto de hacer una de las preguntas más importantes en su vida - ¿quieres ser mi novia?

El tiempo se congeló para Lucy, él se le estaba declarando, era algo que inconscientemente había estado esperando, él le había llamado la atención desde que lo conoció en el baile, con él todo era diferente, con él todo era más feliz, estando con él se sentía protegida, en ocasiones se había descubierto ansiosa por verle, por eso aceptó que él le llamara Luce, porque era algo entre ellos, porque ella se había enamorado de él.

- ¿Luce? – habían pasado unos minutos desde que él le hizo la pregunta y Lucy no contestaba, tenía miedo de ser rechazado por ella, cuando Lucy reaccionó, pudo ver en los ojos de Natsu el miedo, así que por instinto se lanzó a los brazos de él.

- Si, si, si quiero, si quiero ser tu novia – decía entre lágrimas de felicidad mientras él correspondía el abrazo de ella, Natsu sintió como le regresaba el alma al cuerpo, se sentía el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Cuando se separaron de abrazo, Natsu se perdió en los ojos de ella, esos ojos con los que había soñado desde que ella llego al club; Lucy se perdió en esas esmeraldas tan suyas, no eran conscientes de lo que estaba pasando, se sentía tan bien estar así, viéndose a los ojos, comunicándose sin palabras, que cuando regresaron a la realidad el beso era inevitable, no opusieron resistencia, se dejaron llevar por el momento, desde ese momento ellos se pertenecían, no había más, solo eran ellos. El beso fue dulce, tranquilo, lo disfrutaban, como también disfrutaban la sensación de electricidad que los recorría por todo el cuerpo. Se separaron por falta de aire, ambos estaban sonrojados pero no importaba, ya eran una pareja; Natsu acarició la mejilla de Lucy y esta se dejó llevar por la caricia, disfrutando nuevamente los labios del ser querido. La brisa del mar soplaba caprichosamente enredando sus cabellos.

**- D. S. –**

Cuando el sonrojo por parte de ambos había desaparecido, decidieron regresar al lugar donde habían tenido el encuentro él y Gray, Natsu sabía que no se iban a mover de ahí hasta que ellos regresaran. Abrió las puertas y efectivamente, ahí seguían todos, él y Lucy iban tomados de las manos, todos se les quedaron mirando hasta que Natsu habló.

- ¡Ella dijo que sí! – gritó a todo pulmón para que todos lo escucharan, Lucy se sonrojó como un tomate ante tal exclamación. Todos empezaron a felicitarles y aplaudirles a la nueva pareja.

- ¡Bien, las apuestas se cobran conmigo! – gritaba Cana mientras sacaba su libreta donde llevaba las cuentas de las apuestas.

- ¡¿Qué?! – gritó Lucy al escuchar el comentario de su amiga.

- Te lo dije, las apuestas son por diversión, lo hacemos por casi todo.

Lucy casi se cae ante la sínica respuesta de Cana, después de ese momento, Natsu se fue a cambiar de ropa y todos se fueron de nuevo al salón, cuando llegaron, inmediatamente armaron una fiesta para felicitar a la nueva pareja como era debido. Al parecer, en ese club eran expertos en dos cosas, apostar y hacer fiestas de la nada.

**- D. S. –**

"_El dragón que se enamoró de la princesa"_, así le pusieron por título a la noticia cuando ellos la hicieron pública.

En medio de la fiesta improvisada que amaron en el club, llegaron los dragones, al parecer, alguien les avisó que tenían fiesta, porque llegaron con varias cosas para comer. Igneel felicitó a su hijo por su buena elección de pareja y le dio la bienvenida a Lucy a la familia Dragneel como la novia de su hijo. Gajeel le hizo una que otra broma diciéndole que ya era hora de que se decidiera por la rubia, y Wendy lo felicitó por el hecho de que ya tenía novia, eso quería decir que ya había dejado atrás todo lo malo.

En medio de la fiesta, Igneel le sugirió que hiciera público su noviazgo, así evitaría que se formaran rumores sobre ellos, inmediatamente llamaron a los medios para hacer la declaración oficial, cuando salieron de la fiesta, se reunieron con estos y contestaron todas las preguntas que les lanzaron. Incluso la revista _Sorcerer_ les pidió una sesión de fotos exclusivas de ellos para el artículo de esa semana, ellos estarían en portada anunciando su reciente noviazgo.

**- D. S. –**

_Y la lista de los solteros más cotizados se queda sin el primer puesto, Natsu Dragneel ha hecho una rueda de prensa informándonos de su incipiente relación con Lucy Heartphilia. El dragón que se enamoró de la princesa, todos los detalles en las páginas centrales de nuestra revista más una sesión de fotos de la nueva pareja._

Lisanna, en cuanto leyó el título del tema principal de la revista, sintió crecer en ella una furia que no había sentido antes, no podía creer que esa rubia recién llegada le estuviera quitando todo lo que ella había deseado, había sido admitida en Fairy Tail tan pronto como llegó a la ciudad y se había hecho pareja de Natsu, en verdad odiaba a esa rubia. Agradecía mentalmente que sus hermanos no estuvieran en la casa, lo más seguro es que ellos ya sabían sobre el acontecimiento y se habían ido de la casa para no tener que soportar un arranque de su parte, con desesperación rebuscó entre las cosas de su bolsa de mano hasta que encontró lo que necesitaba, era una tarjeta de sus nuevos amigos, tomó su celular e hizo la llamada. –Ren, necesitamos hablar, te tengo una propuesta.

Jude Heartphilia no se encontraba en mejores condiciones que la menor de los Strauss, odiaba a su hija y a su maldita suerte, no podía permitir que ella se involucrara más con los dragones y sus hijos, matarla se había vuelto un asunto prioritario en su agenda, necesitaba deshacerse de ella cuanto antes para que se pudiera quedar con todo su dinero, revisó de entre sus tarjetas en busca de una en específico, tomó el teléfono de su oficina y también hizo una llamada. – Karen, te tengo un trabajo.

**- D. S. –**

La noche era demasiado fría, sin embargo era iluminada por una enorme luna llena, un hombre se encontraba saliendo de un lujoso bar, pero no iba solo, un grupo de tres jóvenes le estaban acompañando, todos iban bien vestidos, dignos del lugar del que acababan de abandonar, estaban esperando a que llegara su chofer particular para llevarlos de regreso a su hotel, se encontraban en la cuidad de paso, estaba haciendo negocios, una clase de negocios que dejaba muchas ganancias y a muchos hombres y mujeres muy satisfechos. El lujoso vehículo se estacionó en la entrada del bar, uno de los jóvenes que le acompañaban le abrió la puerta al pequeño hombre que los lideraba y el auto tomó la ruta marcada, el hombre iba platicando animadamente con los jóvenes que le acompañaban, a uno de ellos lo había comprado para atender a las clientas femeninas, pero en esos momentos lo tenía él para que lo complaciera en todos sus gustos y le cuidara la espalda.

Tan animada estaba la plática, que no notaron el momento en que el vehículo cambió de ruta, solo hasta que notaron que estaban saliendo de la cuidad fue que se percataron de que algo iba mal.

- ¡Hey! ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Este no es el lugar que te indiqué-men! – había reclamado el hombre al conductor, pero este no se detuvo hasta que hubo llegado al destino que deseaba, estaban a las afueras de la ciudad, en un bosque de apariencia tétrica, el hombrecillo sabía que esa noche terminaría en balacera, no era la primera vez que le hacían eso y estaba seguro que sus muchachos podrían con el maldito que intentaba hacerle algo a él.

El conductor del vehículo ya había bajado, dejándolos solos en el coche, los primeros en bajar del vehículo fueron los jóvenes acompañantes del hombre, habían preparado sus armas, era algo que sería demasiado fácil para ellos, el sonido de un silbido y del cuerpo de uno de ellos desplomándose los puso alertas, el que les haya tendido esa trampa era muy listo, no estaba usando armas de fuego, no le importaba hacer un trabajo rápido, quería hacer un trabajo limpio, sin evidencias. Lo último que escucharon los dos jóvenes que restaban fueron dos silbidos que se acercaban a ellos, también cayeron inertes en el piso.

- ¿Quién está ahí-men? – preguntó con algo de miedo el hombrecillo, no sabía quién era el que lo estaba atacando, pero llevaba bajo el saco una pistola lista para ser disparada ante el menor movimiento, sus ojos ya se habían habituado a la oscuridad del lugar que era profanada por algunos rayos de luna.

- Mejor no uses el arma que escondes – habló una mujer encapuchada mientras salía de las sombras – podrías lastimarte – esa voz, la había escuchado antes, pero no lograba recordar en donde, eso hizo que se pusiera más tenso de lo que ya estaba. Sintió el filo de una daga acercarse peligrosamente a su cuello, no se había dado cuenta que había alguien detrás de él, la mujer había sido una distracción.

- ¿Qué quieren-men? – intentaría negociar, esas personas no eran cualquier tipo de asesinos, habían neutralizado a su escolta en segundos y podría apostar que ni siquiera derramaron una gota de sudor, los quería para él, con personas como ellos sería imparable – les daré lo que me pidan, les pagaré mejor de lo que les paga el que los envió.

- Ichiya – la persona que estaba detrás suyo habló de manera calmada, era un hombre, y como pasó con la mujer, su voz se le hizo familiar, solo que no lograba ubicarlos – jamás podrías pagar por nuestro servicio – parecía que le explicaba a un niño un tema complejo.

La mujer sacó un papel blanco y lo colocó en una daga, los ojos del hombrecillo se abrieron como platos, ellos eran los asesinos de las iniciales, sabía que no saldría vivo de ahí, lentamente ella se le empezó a acercar a él, el hombre no se podía mover por el miedo de su inminente muerte y por la daga en el cuello que amenazaba con rebanárselo al primer movimiento – te concederé el honor de ver el rostro de la persona que te va a quitar la vida, quiero que sepas que siempre me pareciste el hombre más desagradable que hubo existido – de una sola intención se quitó la capucha que cubría su identidad, los ojos de Ichiya se abrieron tan grandes como le fue posible.

- Tu… - fue lo último que alcanzó a pronunciar, la mujer había utilizado su identidad como distractor para poder calvarle la daga en el pecho, tan rápido como la había clavado la soltó, no quería mancharse con la sangre de ese hombre, el hombre que la acompañaba igual soltó a Ichiya, lo dejaron tirado en medio de ese bosque, ella se volvió a colocar la capucha y se cercioraron de que estuvieran muertos pero lo único que no les pareció fue que no estuvieran los otros objetivos con él, eso significaba más trabajo, abandonaron el lugar y de dirigieron a la camioneta negra que los estaba esperando unos metros más adelante.

* * *

aqui otro interesante capitulo de esta historia...

y como yo les di felicidad subiendo un capitulo diario por 5 dias, solo pido que me den felicidad a mi dejandome algun **Review**, serán contestados en el proximo capitulo!

sean felices! nos leemos! :D


	9. Mensajes para la Rubia

Gracias a los que le dieron Follow o Favoritos!:D Aquí está el nuevo capítulo! :D / tambien hoy pude publicar! sean felices con este capitulo!

* * *

**Respondo Reviews:**

**SoulPolaris:** mi reacción al leer tu comentario fue esta **D: ** tienes una buena idea de lo que pasa, yo se que lo descubrirás antes de que yo lo diga! Oh si! :D disfruta este nuevo capítulo!

**Yone:** los que matan son "los asesinos de las iníciales", pero la identidad aun es un secreto, pronto lo sabrás. Espero que este capítulo también lo ames! :D

**Nyaanekito:** Claro que iba a haber NaLu, y Lisanna… ella es Lisanna… pronto lo verás.

**LairaLillium:** si, suspenso, pronto sabrás quienes son los contactos de Jude y Lisanna, disfrútalo! :D

**TheHinata:** si, tiene un sexy (baba) dragón que la va a cuidar. Oh si! :D disfruta este nuevo capítulo! :D saludos también! :D

* * *

**Aclaraciones:** _lo que está en cursiva son noticias, pensamientos o recuerdos / _**los saltos de escena son -D.S.-**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. Yo solo los uso para satisfacer mi imaginación. Disfruten.

.

.

**Capítulo 9:** Mensajes para la Rubia…

.

.

Ese día por la mañana, Loke había llevado a Lucy a la casa de Natsu, en ese momento se había encontrado con Igneel, le pidió pasara a hablar con él en la oficina.

Era de tarde y acababa de salir de su cita con el Dragón, se encontraba caminando distraído y sin rumbo fijo por las poco transitadas calles de ese lado de la ciudad de Magnolia, estaba pensando en las palabras que le había dicho el hombre.

- _Él la mató, es un hecho_ – fue una información que lo sorprendió aunque ya se lo esperaba – _también creemos que ha contratado a alguien para hacer el trabajo sucio_ – clásico en situaciones de desesperación sin querer levantar sospechas – _y esta chiquilla_ – le mostró una foto – _está jugando un juego en el cual, no conoce las reglas_.

Lo primero que le dijo el Dragón era una sospecha que había tenido desde el momento en que conoció a ese hombre, pero lo último, eso sí que fue nuevo, pero no desconfiaría de las palabras del pelirrojo, los investigadores siempre estaban rastreando a los objetivos que les pedían, eran confiables y leales, era más que seguro que la información que le habían dado al hombre era tan real como el color de su cabello. El aroma de un perfume que se le hacía familiar le llego, levantó la cabeza en busca de la dueña de ese aroma.

- ¡Karen! – estaba sorprendido de la mujer que tenía enfrente. Karen Lilica, una mujer para la cual había trabajado como guardaespaldas antes, la belleza que portaba era igual a lo despiadada que era, la ambición y la maldad corrían por sus venas, terminó enredándose en el bajo mundo de los negocios sucios, vivía con los de su clase; él la había dejado antes de unirse a la que fuera la escolta de Natsu, desde ese entonces le había perdido la pista.

- Loke – dijo su nombre de manera burlona – tanto tiempo sin verte, te he extrañado – la mujer de pelo verde y elegante ropa lo estaba mirando fijamente - ¿Cómo estás?

- ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! – Le preguntó a le defensiva, sabía lo peligrosa que era ella y que estuviera en Magnolia no le daba buena espina.

- ¿Tú que crees? – Le sonrió de lado en una mueca que no le gusto – estudiando el terreno para la cacería ¿Qué más podría hacer en una ciudad tan aburrida como esta? – esa respuesta lo dejó frio.

- ¿De qué estás hablando? – quería saber tras de quien andaba, aunque tenía una idea sobre quien era su objetivo y de que ese encuentro no era una simple casualidad.

- Al parecer – hablaba como si le explicara algo a un niño – hay una personita que está interfiriendo en los planes de dos personas que amablemente nos están financiado, y como te podrás imaginar, esa personita está aquí, en Magnolia.

- ¿y eso que tiene que ver conmigo? – no le estaba gustando nada el rumbo de esa conversación.

- Oh, tiene mucho que ver contigo – le habló una voz masculina a su espalda.

- Ren… - sabía de quien se trataba y que él se encontrara ahí tampoco le gustaba.

- Te vamos a dar un mensajito para la rubia – captó su atención la peliverde – dile que se cuide, o puede que el Pegaso venga y se la robe, y créeme, eso no le va a gustar – la mujer se dio la vuelta y se fue de ahí.

- Y para que no se te olvide… – habló Ren a su espalda antes de sujetarlo fuertemente para que, otros dos hombres que se encontraban ocultos, le empezaran a golpear hasta casi dejarlo inconsciente, cuando se aburrieron de jugar con el pelinaranja se fueron de ahí, Loke no supo en que momento perdió la conciencia y se desmayó a causa del dolor.

**- D. S. –**

Natsu colgó su teléfono de manera apresurada, habló con su padre y sacó a Lucy de su casa, le tendió un casco y se montaron apresuradamente en la motocicleta del pelirrosa. Gray había hecho la llamada a Natsu, le había dicho que había llevado a un malherido Loke al hospital de las Marvel.

Gray se encontraba pasando por ese lugar por casualidad, Ur, su madre, lo estaba esperando para la cena, pero al encontrarse a Loke tirado en el suelo inconsciente se detuvo, lo montó en su coche y se lo llevó al hospital de las Marvel; llamó a su madre para explicarle la situación de su ausencia a la cena y a Natsu para que llegara lo más pronto posible al hospital, encontrar a Loke inconsciente y tirado en medio de la calle no era una buena señal.

- ¡Gray, ¿Qué le pasó a Loke?! – preguntó un desesperado Natsu al encontrarse con su mejor amigo en la sala de espera del lugar, no le entraba en la cabeza de que a Loke lo dejaran inconsciente, lo conocía desde hacía bastante tiempo y sabia lo fuerte que era, que alguien lo dejara así era imposible. Lucy por su parte se encontraba sorprendida por eso, Loke era su guardaespaldas y, por todo lo que había escuchado de él, sabía que era una persona fuerte, no podía creer que él estuviera hospitalizado.

- ¡No lo sé! – él también estaba preocupado por su amigo – lo encontré inconsciente en la calle, inmediatamente llame a Wendy y lo traje para el hospital, en estos momentos ella lo está revisando.

Wendy salió hacia la sala de espera en la que se encontraban todos, estaban expectantes ante lo que diría la peliazul, estaban preocupados por el estado de salud de su naranja amigo.

- Natsu, Gray – llamó a los hombres – pueden pasar a verlo – dijo seria la joven, Natsu se despidió de Lucy y se encaminó al cuarto de su amigo seguido de Gray, Wendy se volteó hacia Lucy y volvió a hablar – tu puedes pasar a verlo cuando ellos salgan – le sonrió – él quería hablar con ellos primero, se siente avergonzado de que tú lo veas así.

Después de eso, Wendy se marchó del lugar, tenía trabajo que hacer, los minutos se le estaban haciendo eternos hasta que llegó Virginia, le contó sobre lo que le había pasado a Loke y ella se alarmó, sacó su teléfono y empezó a marcar unos números ante la mirada de curiosidad de Lucy, iba a preguntarle a quien llamaba pero justo en ese momento estaban saliendo Natsu y Gray del cuarto de Loke, Natsu le dijo que ya podía entrar a verlo, así que se encaminó hacia el cuarto de su amigo, pero antes de abandonar el lugar escucho a Virginia decir – _cazadores en la zona_.

Entró al cuarto de él y lo encontró tendido en la cama, le habían colocado suero y varios vendajes en las heridas que resultaron expuestas, se acercó a él y se sentó en una silla que estaba junto a la camilla.

- Loke, ¿Qué te paso? – fue lo primero que preguntó, estaba preocupada por su amigo.

- Me asaltaron – dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa escondiendo su mirada de ella.

- No mientas – le susurró – nadie estaría tan tenso si solo te hubieran asaltado – ella no era tonta, había notado la tensión que rodeaba a todos los presentes por la salud de Loke.

- Tienes razón – suspiró – no me asaltaron.

- ¿Entonces? – quería saber que le había pasado a su amigo y la razón de toda esa tensión en el ambiente.

- Mi pasado me persigue – estaba tratando de escoger las palabras para contarle su vida a la rubia.

- ¿Tu pasado? – estaba confusa, el pasado de él era algo que no sabía, no con certeza, sabía que pertenecía a la escolta de Natsu y eso era todo.

- Sí – iba a contarle algo de su vida, lo suficiente que explicara su estado de salud – antes trabajaba para una mujer muy peligrosa, pero al darme cuenta de que si seguía ahí, con ella, me hundiría en el mundo en que se empezaba a mover, la abandoné, después de eso conocí a Natsu y me uní a su escolta; creo que aún sigue enojada por que la dejé – una risita nerviosa curvó sus labios.

- Escuche a Virginia decir "_cazadores en la zona_" mientras hablaba por teléfono, ¿a quién se lo decía? – le pareció extraña la actitud de la pelirrosa.

- Que buen oído tienes – dijo divertido, mientras en su mente maldecía la poca sutileza de su amiga - ¿Recuerdas cuando te mencionamos que unos amigos estaban de paso por la ciudad? – la rubia asintió ante la pregunta – también son guardaespaldas – los ojos de Lucy se abrieron ante la revelación – llegaron a Magnolia porque yo se los pedí, les dije que trabajaba para ti y les pedí un favor, tenía una que otra sospecha de tu padre, pero como no tenemos como confirmarlo, lo único que podemos hacer es cuidarte, cuando tu vida estuviera en peligro o yo no pudiera realizar mi trabajo, entonces en ese momento los llamaría para que te cuidaran – eso sí que no se lo esperaba, entonces se preguntó quién era realmente Loke, no cualquiera podía tener a su disposición a varias personas.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que mi vida corre peligro y que mi papá está detrás de todo? – lo que le dio a entender Loke no le gustaba.

- No estoy seguro de eso, pero no puedes exponerte a un nuevo atentado contra tu vida, antes tuviste mucha suerte, pero nada nos asegura que si él vuelve a intentar algo contra ti volverás a correr con la misma suerte – la preocupación en la mirada de Loke le dio a entender que no estaba bromeando – tienes la protección de Fairy Tail y de los Dragones, alguno de mis amigos vendrá a hablar conmigo, así que por mí no te preocupes, voy a estar bien, además Virginia me va a cuidar – le sonrió – solo te pido que mientras yo esté aquí, no te separes de Natsu, él te va a proteger.

- ¿Natsu? Él es fuerte, pero no creo que…

- No lo subestimes – le sonrió – quizás solo sea un ajuste de cuentas conmigo y estemos armando demasiado escandalo – dijo divertido, ella le sonrió y salió de la habitación, él necesitaba descansar. Loke la miró marcarse con algo de culpa, no le podía decir que su vida corría peligro, que la andaban buscando y que eran dos personas las que querían su cabeza, tenían que encontrar la manera de solucionar ese problema sin que ella se entere.

**- D. S. –**

Cuando Lucy salió del cuarto de Loke se encontró con un sonriente Natsu que la estaba esperando, le dijo que Loke le pidió que le llevara unas cosas que tenía en su departamento, así que se despidieron de Gray y Virginia y se encaminaron hacia el estacionamiento, a Lucy le sorprendió ver que Natsu, en vez de dirigirse a su moto se dirigía a un convertible negro que estaba estacionado cerca de su moto.

- Es de Gray, me lo prestó para que pudiéramos traer las cosas de Loke – dijo mientras veía la interrogante en la cara de Lucy, se subieron al vehículo y se fueron al departamento de Lucy. Cuando llegaron, él le preguntó cuáles eran los cuartos de Loke y Virginia, se dirigió hacia ellos, sacó algunas cosas y las metió en una pequeña maleta que encontró en el cuarto de la pelirrosa, mientras eso pasaba, Lucy, por sugerencia de Natsu, estaba haciendo también una pequeña maleta con sus cosas, mientras Loke estuviera en el hospital ella iba a quedarse en la casa de Natsu.

Después de que hubiesen hecho las maletas y tomado lo necesario, regresaron al hospital para dejarle las cosas a Virginia. En cuanto llegaron a la sala de espera del piso en el que se encontraba internado Loke, notaron que Gray ya se había ido, las únicas personas que quedaban en el lugar eran Wendy, Virginia, que se encontraba en el cuarto con Loke, y un hombre con la mitad del cabello rojo y la otra mitad blanco, usaba una enorme gabardina roja y una sonrisa que se identificó como Stefan, Lucy alcanzó a ver un destello negro que salía de su gabardina.

- Es uno de los amigos de Loke, vino a cuidarlo junto con Virginia – habló Wendy para calmar a la rubia, esta asintió y entró al cuarto de Loke para despedirse de él y entregarle las cosas a Virginia; mientras tanto, Natsu cruzaba unas palabras con el moreno y este solo asentía ante lo que decía el Dragneel menor. Cuando Lucy salió del cuarto, se despidieron de los que estaban en la sala y se dirigieron a la mansión del pelirrosa en el carro de Gray.

Cuando llegaron a la casa del pelirrosa, estacionaron el convertible en el camino de grava que estaba en la entrada a la casa, también notaron que la moto de Natsu estaba ahí junto con otro carro más, eso quería decir que Gray se encontraba en la casa. Natsu acompaño a Lucy hasta una habitación que estaba a lado de la suya en el segundo piso para que pudiera acomodar sus cosas – Espérame aquí, iré a hablar con mi padre para decirle que estas en la casa y que nos harás compañía durante un tiempo, luego vendré por ti para ir a cenar – le sonrió, pero esa sonrisa no le llegó a los ojos, Lucy noto que él estaba tenso y estaba tratándolo de disimular, algo en todo esto no iba bien, pero quizá Loke tuviera razón, estaban armando demasiado alboroto por lo que podría ser un ajuste de cuentas, después de todo, Loke era un gran amigo de ellos y pertenecía a Fairy Tail, donde todos se cuidaban entre sí; ella asintió ante lo que le dijo su novio y se encaminó al cuarto, él la sujetó del brazo y la atrajo hacia él, le robó un beso y le dio un _Te amo_, haciendo que ella se sonrojara.

Bajó las escaleras con la cabeza procesando lo que había pasado recientemente y con algo de culpa, no le gustaba tener que mentirle a Lucy, pero era por su seguridad, esperaba poder arreglar esa situación pronto. Tocó la puerta del despacho de su padre, sabía que si Gray estaba ahí era para hablar con su padre sobre lo que había pasado, la voz del hombre otorgándole el permiso para pasar lo sacó de sus ideas, no podían dejar que esta situación se les saliera de las manos, la vida de Lucy era demasiado valiosa como para perderla.

Entró a la oficina y notó que efectivamente, ahí se encontraba Gray junto con su padre, pero también había alguien más en el lugar - ¡Natsu, tiempo sin verte! – dijo un peliblanco mientras se levantaba de su asiento y abrazaba afectuosamente al pelirrosa.

- ¡Lo mismo digo, Lyon! – Habló mientras respondía el saludo – si estás aquí, es porque Gray ya te conto, ¿verdad?

- Claro, de eso estábamos hablando cuando tú llegaste.

**- D. S. –**

Natsu y Lucy se encontraban caminando tranquilamente por el parque, Loke llevaba tres días internado en el hospital, según Wendy, un día más y le daría de alta, cosa que tranquilizaba a la pareja y amigos del naranjita; la situación de tensión se había desvanecido, cosa que relajaba a Lucy, después de todo, habían armado demasiado escándalo por un simple ajuste de cuentas con Loke.

- Yo, que ustedes – habló un hombre a espaldas de la pareja – no pasearía solo por el parque, no sin una escolta, no después de lo que le paso al estúpido de Loke – Natsu se tensó ante las palabras del hombre y Lucy aferro su mano con fuerza al brazo del pelirrosa.

Natsu giró lentamente, encarando al hombre que les había hablado, protegiendo con su cuerpo a Lucy - ¿Quién eres? – preguntó con la mandíbula tensa, aunque eso era algo que ya sabía.

- ¡oh! – en su voz había una nota de diversión y fingida sorpresa – yo soy Ren, pero no es de mi de quien deberían preocuparse – dos hombres salieron de la nada, cerrándoles el paso a la pareja si pretendía huir, ese encuentro era claramente una emboscada – entrégame a la rubia y todo saldrá bien – estaba calmado, mientras Natsu se tensaba cada vez más al sentir temblar a Lucy en su espalda.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que te la daré? – estaba a la defensiva, necesitaba ganar tiempo para idear un plan y sacar a Lucy de ahí, sabía quiénes eran ellos, Loke se lo había dicho.

- El que nosotros somos tres y tú solo eres uno – sonrió triunfante, Natsu por su parte solo pensaba que si los enfrentaba pondría en peligro la vida de Lucy, sea cual sea el plan que emplee, siempre terminaba exponiendo la vida de la rubia, esa situación le sobrepasaba y eso le estaba hartando. La sonrisa de Ren se desvaneció por un instante al escuchar cómo le quitaban el seguro a un arma detrás de su cabeza.

- Agáchate cuando te diga – le dijo en un susurro a Lucy, era lo único que podía decirle para intentar que su vida no fuera expuesta en la balacera que de seguro, estaba a punto de haber en el lugar.

- ¿No creías que estaban solos, o si? – habló Gray mientras le apuntaba con su arma a la cabeza de Ren.

- Incluso contigo, no tienen posibilidad de ganarnos, si me disparas, ellos se encargarían de matarlos a ambos – sonrió – si me voy, me los llevo a ellos.

- Yo no diría eso – se escuchó como le quitaban el seguro a otras dos armas, Jellal le estaba apuntando en la cabeza a Eve y Gajeel a Hibiki, las muecas de desprecio por parte de los hombres no se hizo esperar, los habían acorralado.

- Será mejor que se vayan de aquí – les sonreía Natsu – antes de que los únicos muertos en el lugar sean ustedes tres.

Los tres hombres no desaprovecharon esa oportunidad, sabían que ellos no se atreverían a dispararles a plena luz del día y a la vista de la gente – esto no se va a quedar así, la rubia será nuestra, eso se los juramos – y desaparecieron entre las calles de la ciudad, la gente que había estado en el parque se había alejado de ellos al ver como tres hombres rodeaban a la pareja, no querían presenciar la posible masacre, fue una suerte para ellos, así no presenciaron la peligrosa escena que se había desarrollado.

Lucy no soportó la presión de casi haber sido secuestrada y posiblemente haber muerto en un fuego cruzado a plena luz de día, se soltó a llorar en ese momento, Natsu estaba consolándola mientras la abrazaba, Gray, Jellal y Gajeel habían guardado las armas en cuanto estuvieron seguros de que ya no había peligro, entre todos se encaminaron a los vehículos que estaban estacionados cerca del lugar. Natsu y Lucy se subieron al coche de Gajeel, ahí estaba Levy esperando a Lucy para poder calmarla, Gray y Jellal se subieron a otro coche que estaba estacionado ahí, dentro de este se encontraban Juvia y Erza esperándolos, ambos autos emprendieron la marcha con rumbo a Fairy Tail.

* * *

aqui otro emocionante capitulo! oh si! sean felices!

si hay **Reviews** los respondo en el proximo capi! y gracias a los que dejaron reviews! me hicieron feliz! :D


	10. Atentado Exitoso

Gracias a los que le dieron Follow o Favoritos!:D Aquí está el nuevo capítulo! :D

* * *

**Respondo Reviews:**

**ShugoFary:** Hola! Me encanta que te encante! Y pues las parejas están implícitas, así que deja volar tu imaginación! :D Los espíritus… juju pronto! Pronto! O quizás no tan pronto! xD conmigo nunca se sabe juju :P disfruta este capítulo! :D

**SoulPolaris:** jajaja xD la verdad pensaba matarlo o dejarlo en coma pero no iba a llegar el mensaje xD jajajajaja y darle algo de malote a Natsu… :/ no se si pueda, pero lo intentare! XD por cierto… tu sed de sangre la voy a saciar matando a alguien! xD –risa malévola de la autora-

**Nyaanekito:** era un hecho que lo iban a golpear, solo no te espantes por este capítulo, va? Hay más de lo que se ve a simple vista.

**Yone:** Hola! Me encanta que los ames! Y también la historia! :3 pues la historia es mía, no he adaptado ninguna, quizás sea una mezcla de tantas cosas que he leído que da esa impresión pero en sí, la historia es completamente mía, obvio los personajes no jejeje :P eso mismo me preguntaron una vez con un cuento de otra historia jejeje :P Disfruta el capítulo! :D

* * *

**Aclaraciones:** _lo que está en cursiva son noticias, pensamientos o recuerdos / _**los saltos de escena son -D.S.-**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. Yo solo los uso para satisfacer mi imaginación. Disfruten.

.

.

**Capítulo 10:** Atentado Exitoso…

.

.

Si en ese momento Natsu estuviese en una carrera de autos, de seguro llegaría en primer puesto, pero no era así.

Wendy había dado de alta a Loke al día siguiente del incidente de Lucy, pero ante la evidente amenaza a la vida de la rubia, por sugerencia de Loke y apoyado por Natsu, Lucy se iba a quedar en el departamento que compartían Sting, Rouge y Yukino; lo más probable era que Ren y compañía ya hubiesen ubicado la casa de la rubia, así que era de vital importancia mantenerla protegida, y nadie mejor para cuidarla que ellos.

Natsu y Lucy salían del departamento de la rubia, habían ido a buscar unas cuantas cosas que le pudieran servir mientras se quedaba con los amigos de Natsu, pero fueron descuidados, los tres hombres los estaban esperando, a penas Natsu arrancó su carro y tomó rumbo, otro vehículo le cerró el paso, Natsu apenas pudo frenar a tiempo, de no ser por los cinturones de seguridad se habrían estampado contra el parabrisas. Una de las ventanas del otro vehículo descendió y dejó ver la cara de Eve, les estaba apuntando con una pistola.

- ¡Abajo! – alcanzó a gritar Natsu antes de que el disparo impactara contra el parabrisas, como pudo marco reversa y se empezó a alejar del lugar, esos hombres no se iban a dar por vencidos tan fácil. Natsu se encontraba frustrado y enojado, había cometido un descuido que casi le cuesta la vida a su amada Lucy.

La rubia estaba asustada, no había otra palabra que describiera mejor su situación, en verdad que esas personas la querían muerta. El carro de los tres hombres les estaba dando alcance pero no les disparaban, estaban buscando un buen ángulo para deshacerse de ellos. Natsu aceleró a fondo, necesitaba perderlos lo más pronto posible, el conocía a la perfección esa carretera y necesitaba perderlos o por lo menos despistarlos durante un rato para poder tomar la desviación que necesitaban.

Se metió en una intrincada red de carreteras para perderlos, a lo lejos pudo ver un hotel de paso, estaba seguro que los había dejado atrás lo suficiente como para esconderse en ese hotel sin ser vistos por ellos, eso les daría el tiempo de ventaja necesario para descansar y planear bien lo que iban a hacer. Entraron al estacionamiento del hotel, agradecía que ese hotel tuviera el estacionamiento por detrás de la entrada, así podría esconder el carro; trataron de calmarse y entraron a la recepción, pidieron una habitación que estuviera cerca del estacionamiento, por si tenían que salir de ahí de manera rápida y se metieron a la habitación.

Habían estado escondidos toda la tarde, no sabían si los hombres los estaban buscando todavía, pero no podía exponer a Lucy. Los hombres les habían perdido el rastro, pero Ren vio el mismo hotel de paso y se dirigió hacia ese lugar.

- Natsu… - llamó Lucy entre lágrimas – dime que vamos a estar bien, que esto va a salir bien…

- Si Luce – dijo abrazándola en la cama donde se encontraban, ya era de noche, descansar no les haría daño – esto va a salir bien – no podía soportar verla en ese estado, le partía el corazón verla así, él la iba a proteger de todos – ¿recuerdas? Yo soy un dragón – le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa mientras la abrazaba más contra su pecho – y este dragón va a cuidar a la princesa – y cayeron dormidos producto del cansacion, la situación los estaba sobrepasando, necesitaban descansar tan siquiera un poco, luego partirían a su destino, solo descansar un poco para poder recargar algo de energías e irse al lugar que necesitaban llegar.

Los hombres amenazaron a la encargada del hotel para que les dijera en que habitación se habían metido, cuando se metieron al estacionamiento vieron el carro de Natsu en el lugar, no era difícil reconocerlo, tenía el parabrisas roto por el disparo que le habían dado. Después de que la encargada les hubiese dado la información que necesitaban le dispararon en el pecho dejandola tirada tras el mostrador, se dirigieron al cuarto y abrieron la puerta con la llave maestra de lugar, la habitación estaba en silencio, en la cama se podían apreciar las durmientes figuras de su objetivo y el pelirrosa, en macabra sincronía, Hibiki y Eve levantaron su arma, le colocaron los silenciadores y les dispararon repetidas veces, la sangre de las victimas manchaba las sabanas de la cama.

- Si hubieses entregado a la rubia cuando te lo pedimos – Ren le hablaba al aire mientras cronometraba un artefacto explosivo – nos hubieses evitado esto – presionó el botón que lo activaba – pero ahora, tendrán que recogerlos en pedazos – salió del cuarto – si es que queda algo de ustedes – Los tres hombres se fueron del lugar satisfechos, se habían deshecho de la rubia por la cual dos incautos habían pagado y de paso de uno de los Dragón Slayers, no cualquiera se deshacía de dos objetivos tan buenos al mismo tiempo.

A lo lejos se pudo observar una enorme explosión que consumió el cuarto, los bomberos llegaron tan rápido como les fue posible para apagar el siniestro incendio que amenazaba con consumir todo el lugar, los inquilinos salieron después de haber escuchado la explosión. La escena que quedó en el cuarto era algo macabra, los bomberos encontraron los cuerpos calcinados de dos personas, totalmente irreconocibles. El equipo médico ingresó al lugar en cuanto los bomberos indicaron que ya era seguro entrar, sacaron los cuerpos cubiertos por una manta y los llevaron al hospital de las Marvel que era el más cercano al lugar.

**- D. S. –**

Wendy se encontraba revisando unos informes que le habían llevado al hospital recientemente cuando una llamada la alertó.

- ¿Bueno? – Preguntó con su dulce voz como siempre - ¡¿Qué?! ¡Inmediatamente llego al lugar! – colgó el teléfono y dejó de lado los informes, bajó al primer piso y en ese momento la ambulancia llegaba, le entregaron el informe que habían levantado en el lugar, en él pudo leer que eran dos cuerpos calcinados en un hotel de la ruta 72, sin identificaciones. Pasó por la recepción y pudo escuchar las noticias de la noche.

"… _y en las ultimas noticias del día, una fuerte explosión se registró en un hotel de la ruta 72, al parecer, las únicas víctimas fatales de tal accidente, fueron dos personas que estaban en la habitación, según la forma en como encontraron los cuerpos, se presume que estaban durmiendo, se encontró en el lugar el vehículo perteneciente a Natsu Dragneel con un impacto de bala en el parabrisas, se presume que las dos víctimas de la explosión podrían ser el joven empresario y su pareja sentimental, Lucy Heartphilia, en un atentado contra ellos, las autoridades no quisieron revelar más detalles, lo único que sabemos es que fueron transportados al Hospital del Sur…"_

Los ojos de Wendy se abrieron tan grande como le fue posible, las enfermeras que estaba ahí con ella, al escuchar la noticia de la presunta muerte de ellos voltearon a ver a la peliazul, sabían que ella y Natsu eran como hermanos, no sabían cómo iba a reaccionar la mujer, pero ella volvió a posar sus ojos en el informe que tenía en las manos, sacó su móvil y mando un mensaje, procedió a hacer el papeleo necesario y a solicitar la sala para la necropsia, necesitaban comprobar la identidad de las personas.

**- D. S. –**

Jellal Fernández, como jefe de la policía de Magnolia, se encontraba revisando la escena del incendio, su equipo había recogido todas las evidencias del lugar y se llevaron al vehículo de Natsu, lo iban a revisar minuciosamente en las instalaciones de la jefatura.

No había que buscarle más, era el vehículo de Natsu, estaba a su nombre, estaban sus huellas junto con las de Lucy por todo el lugar, el impacto de bala demostraba que habían sido atacados por alguien, pero solo eso. Lo único que no cuadraba en la escena, era que ellos ni siquiera estaban registrados en el lugar, las últimas personas que se había registrado eran una tal Lucy Ashley y un Natsu Dragyon, que tampoco estaban cuando se hizo el recuento de las personas del lugar.

**- D. S. –**

_Hoy el mundo de los negocios se encuentra consternado, la desaparición y posible muerte de uno de los herederos al emporio de los dragones, Natsu Dragneel y de su pareja, Lucy Heartphilia, heredera de "Ferrocarriles Heartphilia" ha afectado a las altas esferas sociales. _

_Entrevistamos a Wendy Marvel, amiga cercana del joven y médico que realizó la necropsia a los cuerpos, lo único que pudo decirnos fue que no habían podido esclarecer la identidad de las víctimas. _

_Jellal Fernández, jefe de la policía de Magnolia confirmó que efectivamente, el vehículo pertenecía al joven heredero, y que la persona registrada como Lucy Ashley, en realidad se trataba de Lucy Heartphilia, ella había usado ese nombre cuando se encontraba viviendo en el vecino país de Edolas, pero sin esclarecer la identidad de los fallecidos, no pueden darse los veredictos de si eran los jóvenes las víctimas de tan lamentable accidente, toda la evidencia que se tiene es circunstancial._

**- D. S. –**

_Pese a las palabras dichas por la joven dragon Slayer, Wendy Marvel, se nos ha filtrado la información de que el prestigioso club Fairy Tail va a correr con los preparativos funerarios de los cuerpos desconocidos, era bien conocido que el joven Dragneel pertenecía a ese club. Las teorías apuntan a que sí son los cuerpos de los jóvenes herederos y pretenden esconder la verdad del mundo._

_Cuando intentamos acercarnos a Igneel Dragneel para cuestionarle sobre los rumores que se han desatado, una fuerte escolta de seguridad nos cierra el paso, pero lo que no ha podido pasar desapercibido para todos, es la ropa negra que usan los dragones y sus hijos._

_Jude Heartphilia se ha negado a dar ninguna declaración después de la que dio al enterarse de la posible muerte de su hija, en esa ocasión responsabilizó al grupo Dragon Slayer por cualquier daño en contra de su hija ocasionado por ellos o por sus hijos, directa o indirectamente, los rumores de una posible demanda están circulando en el aire._

_Al acercarnos a entrevistar a los amigos de la pareja, la única respuesta que obtenemos de ellos es el deseo de que pronto aparezcan sanos y salvos de donde sea que se encuentren, también notamos que ellos llevaban alguna prenda negra en su vestimenta._

**- D. S. –**

Lisanna no había parado de llorar desde que se enteró de la posible muerte de Natsu, así que tres días después de que la noticia de su desaparición y posible muerte saliera a la luz pública, ella aprovecho que no había nadie en su casa y tomó el primer vuelo que encontró hacia Edolas, el lugar donde había estado oculta por dos años, tenía que ajustar cuentas con alguien.

- ¡Les dije que solo quería muerta a la rubia! – Le estaba gritando a los hombres de Karen, ya había pasado su etapa de llanto, ahora solo quería ajustar cuentas con los idiotas esos que no podían hacer bien su trabajo - ¡¿es que no fui lo suficientemente clara con las ordenes o es que le faltan neuronas?!

- Cálmate muñeca – le hablaba Ren con su clásica cara de fastidio, ya se había hartado de escuchar las quejas de esa tonta niña – Tómalo como un extra al trabajo que nos encomendaste, por matarlo a él no te vamos a cobrar – se burlaba de ella, Lisanna solo podía abrir los ojos ante la desfachatez del moreno.

- ¡¿Cobrar?! ¡¿Cobrar?! ¡¿Es que acaso piensan que les voy a pagar algo?! – Estaba furiosa - ¡¿Cómo quieren que les pague por un trabajo en el cual matan a la persona equivocada?!

- No matamos a la persona equivocada – hablo Hibiki – matamos a la persona que nos pediste, él pelirrosa estaba en el momento y lugar equivocado, solo fue un pequeño daño colateral, el mundo no se va a acabar porque el heredero de uno de los dragones esté muerto.

- ¡Igual no pienso pagarles nada! – no lo haría, acababan de destrozarle la mina de oro por un estúpido daño colateral.

- Queridita – la voz de un hombre amanerado la sacó de su estado de furia – mejor ve empezando a firmar el cheque – volteó a ver al hombre, era Bob, el líder de los Pegasus – recuerda que tú eres lo que eres por nosotros y nuestra benevolencia – le acarició la cara, ella hizo una mueca de desprecio – así que tienes un mes para juntar todo el dinero que queremos y traérnoslo, claro, si no quieres que sea tu hermana la que pague tus deudas.

- Tú no te atreverías… - siseo con indignación, como podían siquiera pensar en poner sus sucias manos en su hermana.

- ¿Estas segura? – La retó – parece ser que después de todo, no nos conoces tan bien como creías.

- Eres un… eres un…

- Mejor no termines la oración – Karen salió detrás de Bob – ahora vete de aquí y regresa cuando tengas el dinero que nos debes, o ya sabes las consecuencias.

Lisanna los miró con odio y se fue del lugar, estaba en problemas, y muy serios.

* * *

Y aqui otro bello y sensual capitulo... gracias a los que dejan **Reviews** los amo! :3

si dejan alguno lo contestaré en el proximo capitulo! :D


	11. Asesinos de las Iniciales

Gracias a los que le dieron Follow o Favoritos!:D Aquí está el nuevo capítulo! :D / regresé de la no-vida! jajajaja disfruten estos dos bellos capitulos! cortecia de que andube ausente :P

* * *

**Respondo Reviews:**

**Nashi Kligger – Black Klixger:** Si puedo matarlos xD perote dejaré con la duda xD pronto lo sabrás juju :P Saluditos y disfruta estos nuevos capítulos! :D

**Hunter-chan:** No me digas así –llora en una esquina- neh la verdad sí, soy una insensible pero… te va a gustar el final xD hahahaha mientras disfruta estos capítulos! :D

**Nyaanekito:** Desesperación… excelente! :3 No contestaré tu duda, mejor lee la historia y llega a las conclusiones xD yo sé que puedes! :P

**SoulPolaris:** jejeje no soy buena con las escenas de persecución pero algo tenia que ponerle :P plan? Qué plan? Espera… queeee? **D:** hahahaha policía, ya lo veras trabajar jajaja xD no contestare tus dudas pero yo sé que sabes xD así que toma una galleta por ser buen chico –le da una galleta gigante con carita feliz- disfruta estos dos capítulos

**Yone:** nooooo…. No llores! Vas a ser feliz, yo lo se :P no contestaré tus dudas, mejor sigue leyendo :P gracias por las felicitaciones –se sonroja- pero hay autores que escriben mejor que yo, yo solo intento escribir de manera coherente hehe :P aquí dos capítulos para que los odies mas xD jejeje toma una galleta tú también –le da una galleta gigante-

* * *

**Aclaraciones:** _lo que está en cursiva son noticias, pensamientos o recuerdos / _**los saltos de escena son -D.S.-**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. Yo solo los uso para satisfacer mi imaginación. Disfruten.

.

.

**Capítulo 11:** Los Asesinos de las Iniciales…

.

.

_Han pasado dos semanas desde la desaparición y posible muerte de la pareja conformada por Natsu Dragneel y Lucy Heartphilia, aún no se tienen pistas sobre si están vivos o de si los cuerpos encontrados en la escena del crimen pertenecen a ellos, puesto que los resultados se manejaron como inconcluyentes y tanto Wendy Marvel como Jellal Fernández se han negado a dar entrevistas que tengan que ver con ese incidente. El funeral realizado por Fairy Tail fue confirmado en días recientes, en efecto, el club corrió con todos los gastos de dicho evento junto con el grupo Dragón Slayer, esto ha dado mucho de qué hablar, surgiendo los rumores de que en efecto, los herederos eran las víctimas y lo están ocultando al mundo. _

_No sería de sorprender dicha actitud, ya que Jude Heartphilia, padre de Lucy Heartphilia ha impuesto una demanda contra los dragones para que le hagan entrega del dinero de su hija, pero estos han puesto en sus manos una copia de un poder notariado donde ella hace entrega total de su dinero al grupo empresarial para su correcto manejo mientras ella no se encuentre presente para manejarlo ella misma. Quizás sea una estrategia empresarial, pero el grupo Dragon Slayer ha ido demasiado lejos, ya que se ha confirmado que la fortuna de la joven Heartphilia podría rivalizar con la de uno de los dragones, y el confirmar su muerte haría que ellos perdieran de sus manos todo ese dinero._

_Lisanna Strauss, la que en su tiempo fuese pareja de Natsu Dragneel se ha negado a dar declaraciones con respecto a este incidente, desde su ultimo escandalo con el joven heredero se ha mantenido en relativa tregua con los medios, tampoco se le ha visto salir a lugares públicos, nuestras fuentes nos informan que se mantiene encerrada en su casa desde que se enteró del incidente._

**- D. S. –**

Un coche negro, sin placas y con los cristales polarizados entró a los terrenos de la mansión Heartphilia, se estacionó en el camino de grava de la entrada y se bajaron dos hombres que entraron intempestivamente a la casa, pidieron hablar con Jude Heartphilia y se encerraron en el despacho con él.

- ¡Te dijimos que nos tenías que pagar lo que nos debes! – le gritaba uno de los hombres - ¡¿O es que acaso no quieres saldar tus deudas con nosotros?!

- ¡Pero es que ya no tengo dinero! – Decía el hombre desesperado – ¡todo se fue en el último proyecto ferroviario!

- ¡Pues tu dichoso proyecto no nos está dejando las ganancias que prometiste!

- Así es el mundo de los negocios – dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa – a veces se gana a veces se pierde.

- ¡Pues resulta que a nosotros no nos gusta perder! – el hombre tembló en su lugar – así que apúrate a pagarnos lo que nos debes, ya que también tienes que pagarnos por habernos deshecho de tu hija.

- Los dragones se niegan a entregarme el dinero de esa mocosa – estaba enojado – argumentan que ella les dejó un poder notariado antes de su supuesta desaparición, y como hasta no hay como probar que ella en verdad está muerta no hay manera de que me entreguen el dinero.

- ¡Eso es algo que no nos interesa! – relajó el tono de voz – seremos benevolentes contigo, te vamos a dar 15 días más para juntar el dinero que nos debes y pagarnos – se dirigieron a la puerta – si no lo haces, no habrá lugar en la tierra que te sirva de escondite contra nosotros.

Los hombres salieron del lugar, Jude se quedó estático en su asiento, jamás podría reunir todo ese dinero, y no estaba dispuesto a vender la compañía o la casa con tal de obtenerlo, tenía que hacer que esos dragones le entregaran el dinero que era de Lucy y que por derecho le pertenece a él.

**- D. S. –**

- ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? – se repetía a sí misma Lisanna mientras estaba dando vueltas encerrada en su habitación, esa pregunta se la venia repitiendo desde el día en que regresó de Edolas, ellos tenían razón, ella les tenía que pagar todo el dinero que le debía, la pregunta era ¿Cómo hacerlo? Ese era el verdadero problema, ella no tenía el dinero que ellos le estaban pidiendo y pedirle todo ese dinero a sus hermanos era una idea que había descartado tan pronto como había surgido, eso se vería muy sospechoso aunque estaba segura de que ellos no se opondrían a dárselo, siempre y cuando ella les ofreciera una buena explicación de para qué quería ese dinero, y ahí estaba el problema, no iba a decirles a sus hermanos "necesito dinero para pagarles a los matones causantes de la muerte de Natsu y Lucy o si no se van a cobrar con mi hermana"; además de que ellos estaban diferentes después de la muerte de Natsu, si era verdad lo de la fortuna que Lucy había puesto en manos de los dragones mientras ella se encontrara ausente, confirmar la muerte de ella haría que todo el dinero regresara a su dueño, que en este caso, sería el padre de ella, los dragones estaban jugando sucio, pero ella sabía que Natsu estaba muerto, así como lo sabían sus hermanos, ellos pertenecían a Fairy Tail, era un hecho que ellos harían el funeral de la pareja y lo ocultarían al mundo, por seguridad del poder de los dragones, ellos estaban bien asesorados por los mejores abogados que el dinero podía comprar - ¡soy una tonta! – gritó antes de ponerse a llorar desconsoladamente en su cama, la culpa se había instalado en ella después de todo, se sentía impotente y frustrada, no podía denunciarlos, eso haría que comenzara un proceso de investigación en su contra, todo apuntaría a que ella fue la autora intelectual del crimen y terminaría en la cárcel, no podía huir del lugar tampoco, su hermana sería la que cargaría con la responsabilidad de sus acciones y a ella la buscarían hasta en el mismo espacio con tal de hacerla pagar de una forma u otra lo que les debía, en esos momento odiaba ser Lisanna Strauss.

Estaba pidiendo que un milagro ocurriera mientras lloraba desconsoladamente en su cama, el sonido de un mensaje entrante la sacó de sus suplicas, tomó el teléfono y vio el remitente, era un número que se marcaba como línea privada, abrió el mensaje y lo leyó:

"_Si quieres seguir con vida, te vemos esta noche a las 3:00 am en el parque sur de Magnolia"_

Estaba pidiendo un milagro y se le concedió, alguien arriba la quería después de todo, no tenía nada que perder, solo la vida, pero en esos momentos de desesperación, esa se había vuelto una opción viable, si ella moría ya no habría deuda y su hermana estaría a salvo de ellos, estaba segura de que su hermana no resistiría estar con esas personas, ella era una persona dulce, fina, delicada y amable, no merecía terminar con ellos, no merecía pagar por las estupideces que ella cometía por dejarse llevar por los celos que la corroían.

Se calmó después de que leyó el mensaje y durmió un rato, tenía que hacerlo si quería estar atenta a la cita que tenía esa noche. Una hora antes de la mencionada en el mensaje salió de su casa, primero se cercioró que sus hermanos estuvieran dormidos y luego tomó uno de los coches que estaban en la cochera, se dirigió al lugar marcado con los nervios a flor de piel, recordándose a sí misma que ya no había nada más que perder y que haría lo que fuese necesario con tal de que su hermana estuviese a salvo de esos hombres.

Llegó al lugar marcado cinco minutos antes, apagó el motor del carro y las luces, se dedicó a esperar a que llegaran los que la habían citado; exactamente cinco minutos después, apareció una camioneta negra sin placas y con los cristales polarizados en el lugar, también se estacionó y apagó las luces, Lisanna sabía que eran ellos, así que bajó de su vehículo y se dirigió a la camioneta haciendo acopio de todo el valor que podía, cuando estuvo parada frente a una de las puertas, esta se abrió y un par de hombres encapuchados bajaron del vehículo y la metieron a este de una forma poco educada.

Ella se esperaba algo por el estilo, sabía que en ese mundo no había amabilidades, había estado metida tanto tiempo que hasta nostálgico le parecía, claro, no que se lo hicieran a ella, el vehículo encendió las luces y arrancó del lugar, le iban a dar un pequeño paseo a la menor de los Strauss.

Cuando sus ojos se habituaron a la oscuridad en el vehículo pudo distinguir que junto con ella, había tres personas, todas tenían una túnica larga que cubría todo su cuerpo con una capucha que le cubría la mitad del rostro, pero también notó que llevaban una especie de antifaz, ella supuso que era por protección.

- ¿Quiénes son? – preguntó después de darse cuenta de que habían abandonado la ciudad de Magnolia.

- ¿Cómo sería correcto presentarnos? – Preguntó retóricamente una mujer, después de pensar un rato volvió a hablar – somos los "Asesinos de las Iníciales" – dijo mostrando una sonrisa a la asustada Lisanna; había escuchado de ellos, sabía que ellos eran los responsables de las muertes de varias personas que vivían en el bajo mundo, el que ellos la tuvieran en su poder, no le estaba gustando, en verdad podría terminar muerta.

Una de las otras personas que estaban con ella le tiró un folder a la albina, ella lo abrió con algo de miedo y pudo ver en primera plana su foto, seguida de toda la información de lo que había hecho en su vida, su viaje a Edolas y sus relaciones con los Pegasos.

- ¿tienes algo más que decirnos que no se encuentre en la carpeta que te dimos? – preguntó la voz de un hombre.

- ¿Cómo qué? – preguntó con nerviosismo, tenía que salvar su pellejo, en algún punto, todo el valor y la determinación que había reunido se había ido por el drenaje, si ella consideraba peligrosos a los hombres de Bob, entonces estos eran de un nivel superior, ninguna de sus víctimas vivía para contarlo.

- Quizás sobre la muerte de Natsu Dragneel y Lucy Heartphilia ¿tal vez? – preguntó sarcástico otro hombre.

- ¿Por qué habría de saber algo como eso? – bien, era hora de empezar a mentir.

- Entonces, ¿por qué estás aquí? – volvió a hablar la mujer, Lisanna no sabía qué hacer.

- Escúchame muñeca – volvió a hablar el primer hombre mientras apuntaba una daga a la garganta de la albina – tu eres el objetivo de esta noche, tú ya deberías de estar muerta, pero resulta que hay alguien muy poderoso al que le gustan tus diseños, así que nos pidió hacer un trato contigo, así que decide, ¿cooperas con nosotros y salvas tu pellejo o mueres aquí y ahora? – Lisanna no resistió más, tenía que hablar, desahogarse con alguien, no importaba si ese alguien eran unos asesinos seriales que la iban a matar también a ella.

- ¡Esta bien! – grito y luego empezó a sollozar – yo los mandé a matar, pero solo era porque quería quitar del camino a la rubia, Natsu nunca fue el objetivo, él estaba en el momento y lugar equivocado, fue un desafortunado accidente lo que le pasó a él, pero los Pegasos quieren que les pague por los dos, me amenazaron con secuestrar a mi hermana si no pagaba lo que ellos pedían – estaba desconsolada - ¿me pueden ayudar? – era su última oportunidad antes de morir.

- A… yu… dar… te… – dijo el segundo hombre mientras saboreaba la palabra – la pregunta aquí muñeca es ¿en que nos puedes ayudar tú? – los ojos de Lisanna se abrieron ante la pregunta.

- Si quieren dinero, no tengo – susurró.

- Eso es algo que a nosotros no nos interesa – el primer hombre jugaba con la daga entre sus manos – tú tienes algo que nos puede ayudar y que podría hacer que te ayudaras tú misma.

- Nombres… - susurró cuando entendió la indirecta.

- ¿Perdón…? - habló la mujer – No escuche lo que dijiste.

- Nombres – habló claramente la albina – les daré todo lo que puedo darles de ellos, nombres, direcciones, teléfonos, contactos, todo lo que se de ellos, pero por favor, ayúdenme – suplicó.

- Eres una muñeca lista – volvió a hablar el segundo hombre y Lisanna empezó a cantar, les dijo todo lo que ella sabía de ellos, salto y seña, descripciones de lugares y de cómo poder entrar a ellos, las personas por quienes tenía que preguntar y las direcciones de varias casas de seguridad que conocía de ellos – solo una advertencia más – Lisanna prestó atención al hombre – no te vuelvas a meter en problemas, porque la próxima vez que nos encontremos…

- Nada te asegura… – volvió a hablar la mujer.

- Que no completaremos la misión de esta noche – remató el primer hombre. Entonces la puerta se volvió a abrir y ella se bajó del vehículo, ya estaba amaneciendo, cuando logró ubicarse en donde se encontraba, se sorprendió de que se encontrara en la reja de entrada de su casa y estacionado junto a esta se encontraba el carro que había usado para ir al encuentro. Ellos no estaban jugando.

* * *

Aqui un bello e intrigante capitulo, corto, lo sé, pero por eso les dejo el siguiente! :D


	12. Yo soy el culpable

**Aclaraciones:** _lo que está en cursiva son noticias, pensamientos o recuerdos / _**los saltos de escena son -D.S.-**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. Yo solo los uso para satisfacer mi imaginación. Disfruten.

.

.

**Capítulo 12:** Yo soy el culpable…

.

.

Desde que Jude Heartphilia había recibido la negativa de los dragones de regresarle el dinero que fuere de Lucy y que por derecho le correspondía, aunado a la clara amenaza de los Pegasus, despidió a todo personal que hubiese en la mansión, técnicamente le quedaban menos de quince días de vida, sabía que no podría reunir todo el dinero que le estaban pidiendo ellos, no encontró más opción que sumirse en el alcohol para ahogar la desesperación que sentía en esos momentos.

El sonido que hizo una puerta al ser cerrada bruscamente lo sacó de sus pensamientos de autocompasión y odio desmedido para con los dragones, no era la primera vez que escuchaba esa clase de ruidos en la enorme mansión en la que solo él vivía, desde que se había deshecho de todo el personal los había empezado a escuchar, puertas que aparecían abiertas, los golpes de estas al ser cerradas, igual las ventanas aparecían abiertas, las cosas cambiaban de lugar, las llaves goteaban y el sonido de pasos recorriendo los pasillos o en los cuartos de arriba de su oficina se había vuelto tan habitual como respirar; al principio, cuando empezó a escuchar pasos y puertas cerrándose pensó que era alguien que se había metido a la mansión y le estaba jugando una broma o saqueando la casa, revisó todas las grabaciones de seguridad y nada, ni una sola persona había entrado al lugar, fue cuando recurrió a la bebida.

Escuchó lo que parecía ser un susurró, no podía ser cierto, su mente le estaba empezando a jugar bromas – _Jude_ – había escuchado claramente que ese susurro decía su nombre – _Jude_ – volvió a escuchar que lo llamaban – _estoy aquí_ – era una suave voz femenina la que lo estaba llamando – _te necesito_ – no podía ser cierto, no era real, en ese momento arrojó la botella de whisky que tenía en las manos y se refugió en un rincón de su oficina, se tapó lo oídos y empezó a susurrarse a sí mismo que no había escuchado nada, que todo era producto de su imaginación, que nada era real.

Y desde esa primera vez siempre escuchaba que lo llamaban, la misma voz femenina aclamando su nombre, diciendo que lo necesitaba y él siempre tapándose los oídos ante esas frases, también los pasos se habían hecho constantes, el ir y venir de unos tacones retumbaba por el lugar.

Una de tantas noches, cuando se había acabado la última botella de whisky que tenía en su oficina salió de esta, había empezado a recorrer la casa como alma en pena, como despidiéndose de la mansión que tanto había presumido, los quince días que le habían dado los Pegasus estaban por terminar, solo dos días más y ellos vendrían por él, estaba completamente seguro que lo iban a matar no sin antes hacer que él cediera la casa y los ferrocarriles; no se arrepentía de nada, había tenido todo cuanto había querido, todo el dinero que necesitaba y una mujer que mientras la utilizaba presumía, de lo único que se arrepentía era de no haber matado antes a su hija, el que ella hubiese conocido a los dragones fue un movimiento que no esperaba, así como el poder que les había dejado y esa maldita estrategia empresarial donde ellos se quedaron con su dinero alegando que los cadáveres que encontraron no arrojaban la identidad de las personas, que no podían declararla oficialmente muerta ya que todas las pruebas eran circunstanciales. Esperaba que ella se estuviese revolcando en el infierno junto a su madre.

Estaba tan sumido en su odio hacia su hija y su mujer que no se dio cuenta hacia donde lo habían conducido sus pasos, cuando levantó la vista vio en donde estaba, había terminado justo en la puerta de la habitación de su mujer, no se había acercado a ella desde que el testamento de esta fue leído y el abogado entró a buscar los objetos que conformaban la lista de pertenencias que le serian dadas a Lucy cuando se hiciera mayor, pero ahora las dos estaban muertas y él lo estaría en dos días más. Abrió la puerta de la habitación, se encontraba como él la recordaba, lo que le llamó la atención era que estaba tenuemente iluminada, con la vista empezó a recorrer la habitación hasta que la enfocó en la figura de una mujer que se encontraba sentada en frente del tocador, peinándose el cabello como siempre lo había hecho.

- Layla… - susurró al reconocer a la mujer, sus ojos se habían abierto todo lo que podían, el fantasma de su mujer estaba ahí, en su cuarto. Ella al escuchar que él la llamaba despegó su vista de su reflejo y la enfocó en el reflejo del hombre a su espalda.

- Jude – dijo ella con su suave voz de siempre, se giró en su sitio dándole la cara al hombre, ella estaba como él la recordaba, como antes de haberla enfermado; ella extendió su mano hacia él, estaba invitándolo a acercarse a ella.

- ¿Qué… haces… aquí? – preguntó con miedo, pero había empezado a avanzar hacia ella.

- He venido por ti – respondió suavemente, eso hizo que el hombre se detuviera en su camino hacia ella – ¡he venido para llevarte conmigo al infierno, al lugar donde los hombres como tú pertenecen, a donde pertenecen los asesinos! – La espectral mujer se había levantado de su lugar, estaba avanzando hacia él – ¡se lo que me hiciste, tú me mataste y no me iré de aquí hasta llevarte conmigo! – Jude salió corriendo de la habitación dejando a la espectral mujer sola en el lugar, se refugió en la habitación más alejada repitiéndose a sí mismo que no fue real, que su esposa estaba muerta, que era producto de su imaginación y del alcohol.

**- D. S. –**

Lisanna se encontraba en su casa luchando con sus propios demonios, desde que había tenido su pequeño encuentro con los "Asesinos de las Iniciales" no la abandonaba si no era estrictamente necesario, no solo tenía a los Pegasus tras ella, los asesinos más buscados del país también estaban tras ella. Sus hermanos la notaban extraña y cuando solían preguntarle la razón ella solía tartamudear y ponerse nerviosa, ellos supusieron que fue por la muerte de Natsu.

- ¿En verdad le hicieron los funerales en Fairy Tail? – preguntó esa tarde a su hermana mayor cuando esta se encontraba probándose un nuevo diseño que había confeccionado.

- Sí – respondió con su dulce voz de forma calmada – se los hicimos después de que Wendy terminara de hacerles la necropsia, todos los análisis arrojaron que eran ellos, era algo que no queríamos creer pero los registros dentales no mienten, en efecto, eran ellos.

- ¿Y porque no hacen publica esa noticia? – volvió a preguntar, quería saber las razones de eso.

- Porque Lucy dejó un poder en manos de los dragones donde los autorizaba a usar su dinero en sus empresas, ellos lo invirtieron en un proyecto nuevo y si hacen publica la noticia de su muerte el proyecto se acabaría y se haría público también, eso es algo que no les conviene, no por el momento.

Lisanna se quedó callada por un momento, se imaginaba que algo así estaría pasando, en verdad que los dragones se valían de todo con tal de tener más dinero, incluso el ocultar la muerte de uno de los herederos para seguir teniendo dinero - ¿Y quién va a ocupar el lugar de Natsu? – le surgió esa duda, ¿a quién iba a nombrar Igneel como heredero de todas sus empresas?

- A Sting – se estaba poniendo de nuevo su ropa – fue uno de los que más sufrió por la muerte de Natsu y Lucy, él admiraba a Natsu por eso Igneel lo va a dejar como su heredero, cree que Natsu lo hubiese querido así, pero eso lo harán publicó una vez que el nuevo proyecto de las ganancias esperadas y recuperen el dinero de Lucy, hasta ese entonces se lo regresaran a Jude y harán publica la muerte de ambos.

La menor se volvió a quedar callada, entonces Mirajane volvió a hablar – no puedes comentar esto con nadie, te lo dije porque eres mi hermana y el guardarte secretos trajo consecuencias desagradables la primera vez, así que por favor, no hables de esto con nadie – Lisanna solo asintió ante la petición de su hermana, por una vez en su vida mantendría la boca cerrada.

**- D. S. –**

Los últimos dos días de la miserable existencia de Jude Heartphilia fueron los más largos y tortuosos que pudo haber experimentado en carne propia, se mantenía encerrado en su despacho todo el tiempo, ahogado entre botellas de alcohol y restos de comida descompuesta, no salía de este lugar si no era absolutamente necesario, desde que descubrió que el fantasma de su mujer lo estaba acosando evitaba salir del lugar, los pasos y los ruidos que ella hacia eran una tortura para su cerebro, no quería estar ahí pero no tenía el valor de abandonar la mansión, estaba preso dentro de su propia casa por voluntad propia.

Desesperado tomó papel y pluma y comenzó a escribir en ellos, anotando todo sus pesares de los últimos días, cuando terminó de desahogarse tomó el papel y lo doblo por la mitad evitando que se leyera en contenido, abrió uno de los cajones de su escritorio y saco una caja de piel negra, la abrió con temblor en las manos por la medida que iba a tomar, dentro de esta caja había una pistola que descansaba en una cama de terciopelo junto con las balas respectivas para ser usadas, lentamente fue armando la pistola, le quitó el seguro,corrió la cámara y se apuntó el mismo a la cabeza; a las afueras de la habitación se podían escuchar los pasos del fantasma de Layla acercándose hacia su oficina, esa era su única salida, ese día se cumplía el plazo que le habían dado los Pegasus, en cualquier momento iban a entrar por esa puerta y le iban a hacer pagar de una forma u otra todo lo que les debía, sabía que lo iban a torturar hasta la muerte misma y después lo matarían como el perro que era, no sin antes dejarle todos a ellos y eso era algo que no podría soportar, tampoco quería ver al fantasma de su mujer riéndose por la tortura que lo iban a hacer pasar; cada vez los pasos se hacían más fuertes, más cerca, tomó el arma y se apuntó en la cien – lo siento – fue lo último que logró susurrar con lágrimas en los ojos, tenía miedo por lo que iba a hacer, iba a tomar la salida fácil, la salida que tomaban los hombres como él cuando todo lo que habían hecho venía a pasarle la factura y ellos no tenían como pagarla.

El fantasma de Layla se estaba acercando cada vez más a la oficina del hombre, estaba a punto de abrir la puerta pero el sonido de un disparo la detuvo de su acción, dejó caer la mano y miró con lastima el lugar, después desapareció de ahí, ese hombre ya estaba muerto.

**- D. S. –**

Esa tarde Jellal Fernández se encontraba trabajando en su oficina como todos los días desde que aceptó el puesto de jefe de la policía de Magnolia, pasó de ser un simple investigador a ser el encargado de movilizar todos los cuerpos policiacos en esa ciudad y sus alrededores, demasiado trabajo para un hombre pero alguien tenía que hacerlo, no se quejaba de eso, la verdad le gustaba su trabajo, la satisfacción que sentía al atrapar a los criminales era su mejor recompensa, estaba revisando los expedientes del caso de los "asesinos de las iniciales", estaba buscando algo que los llevara con ellos, algún indicio que les dijera quienes eran, algo de dónde agarrarse para saber a donde tenían que dirigirse pero no había nada, ni una sola pista que los llevara a descubrir su identidad, esos asesinos eran demasiado listos, nunca dejaban huellas que los incriminara; dejó de lado los expedientes, no iba a encontrar nada de valor en ellos y la cabeza ya le estaba empezando a doler de tanto pensar en esos asesinos, en algún punto de su mente creían que nunca iban a dar con ellos, en verdad era frustrante pensar así siendo él el jefe de la policía.

- ¡Señor! – la voz de uno de los agentes que trabajaban para él lo sacó de sus ideas con respecto a los asesinos que más que asesinos parecían fantasmas, lo volteó a ver con algo de interés por el tono tan agitado que había empleado el hombre al entrar a su oficina sin siquiera haber pedido permiso para hacerlo - ¡Acaban de llamar diciendo que Jude Heartphilia está muerto en su mansión!

- ¡¿Qué?! – Fue lo primero que salió de su boca, tenía los ojos muy abiertos por la revelación que le decía su agente, tanto fue el impacto de la noticia que se había levantado de su asiento y golpeado ambas manos en el escritorio de la impresión - ¡¿Quién dio esa información?! – preguntó de manera apremiante, parecía que alguien se estaba deshaciendo de los Heartphilia de a uno por uno, primero la misteriosa muerte de Layla, después la de su hija Lucy y por último la de él, alguien los quería fuera del negocio.

- Nos llegó una llamada anónima señor.

- ¡Bien, llama a cinco agentes más y prepara los helicópteros, nos iremos a averiguar qué tan cierta es esa información! – el hombre asintió ante la orden de su jefe y salió a preparar todo lo necesario para ir a averiguar si era cierto que Jude Heartphilia estaba muerto. Jellal tomó su teléfono e hizo una llamada.

- Wendy – habló cuando la persona del otro lado contestó – necesito que me mandes una ambulancia aérea a la mansión Heartphilia, al parecer encontraron a Jude Heartphilia muerto y vamos a investigar ese hecho – después de recibir la respuesta de la peliazul colgó la llamada, tomó su saco y se dispuso a subir a la azotea donde los helicópteros lo estaban esperando.

En todo el camino hacia la mansión del hombre se la pasó callado, pensando en quienes podrían querer muerto a ese hombre; llegaron a la mansión justamente antes de que el sol se ocultara, mientras sobrevolaban por los terrenos de esta pudo observar que dos personas salían del lugar y se subían a un vehículo que estaba estacionado en el camino de grava que partió del lugar de manera apresurada - ¡síganlos! – les ordenó a los del segundo helicóptero que llevaba con él, el piloto obedeció la orden y se dispusieron a seguir al vehículo, el helicóptero en donde se encontraba Jellal aterrizó en uno de los jardines frontales de la casa, bajó junto con los dos hombres que lo acompañaban y se dispusieron a entrar a la casa.

La puerta estaba más que abierta, así que tomó un par de guantes y se los colocó, no quería contaminar una posible escena del crimen, los agentes entraron tras el preparados para lo que fuere que hubiese en esa casa, la salida sospechosa de esas personas lo tenía intrigado; todo en la casa parecía estar en orden, lo único que no cuadraba en el lugar era la gruesa capa de polvo que había en el lugar, signo inequívoco de que el hombre vivía solo desde hacía bastante tiempo, la alfombra tenia múltiples marcas de huellas solo visibles por la gran cantidad de polvo que había en ella, se podían apreciar lo que eran las marcas de unos tacones y de los zapatos de un hombre, subían y bajaban de las escaleras así que empezó a seguirla en busca del lugar a donde se dirigían, llevaban a una solo habitación de puertas dobles, con delicadeza empujo la puerta que se encontraba sema abierta y lo vio, el cuerpo de Jude Heartphilia tendido sobre su escritorio, se acercó más para poder verlo mejor y en efecto, estaba muerto, el cadáver del hombre descansaba sobre un charco hecho con su propia sangre, tenía los ojos cerrados y en uno de sus manos la pistola que había usado para quitarse la vida, después de admirar por un momento esa macabra escena se dedicó a contemplar el lugar, la peste de la comida descompuesta y las botellas de alcohol estaba muy presente en el lugar, había montones de basura regadas por todos lados, al parecer el hombre había estado viviendo en esa habitación por mucho tiempo; fijó su vista en el librero que estaba en el lugar y notó que estaba desordenado, se acercó a contemplar el lugar y vio que ahí estaba lo que parecía ser una caja fuerte pero no podía asegurar nada ya que el lugar estaba vacío, sea lo que fuera que había en ese lugar se lo habían llevado las personas que habían entrado a la casa.

Uno de los agentes que iba con él entro a la habitación en donde se encontraba Jellal y empezó a tomar el registro de lo que había en el espacio, hasta que algo llamó la atención del hombre, un pedazo de papel doblado que descansaba en el piso, estaba manchado también por la sangre del hombre – señor – llamó al peliazul que estaba por abandonar la habitación a la espera de que llegara la ambulancia aérea que le había pedido a Wendy, este se volteó y fijo su mirada en el agente que le llamaba – encontré esto – y le tendió la hoja de papel después de haberla fotografiado como era debido para anexarlo a los registros, Jellal se acercó a este y tomó la hoja que le mostraba para poder leer el contenido de esta.

_A quien encuentre esto: si estás leyendo esto quiere decir que estoy muerto. Yo, Jude Heartphilia escribo esto como medio para encontrar consuelo entre toda la locura que me embarga; confieso que yo y, solo yo soy el principal culpable de la que alguna vez fue mi esposa, fui el causante de su muerte, durante años la envenené con tal de quedarme con toda su fortuna pero al enterarme de que todo se lo había dejado a nuestra hija Lucy empecé una campaña para poder deshacerme de ella en cuanto cumpliera la mayoría de edad, yo fui el culpable de todos los atentados en contra de su vida y fui yo el responsable de la muerte de ella al contratar a las personas que se encargaron de ponerle fin a su vida._

_En estos momentos escucho los pasos del fantasma de mi esposa acercarse hacia mí, ella me está esperando para llevarme al infierno y yo estoy dispuesto a irme con ella…_

Jellal siguió leyendo el resto de la carta, componía una lista de nombres direcciones y números privados, estaba delatando a todos sus socios y los negocios de este. El hombre había estado sufriendo de alucinaciones en los últimos momentos de su vida, posiblemente causadas por la gran cantidad de botellas vacías de alcohol que se encontraban en el lugar. La luz de la ambulancia aérea que había mandado Wendy lo distrajo de sus conclusiones con respecto a la carta que había dejado el hombre, salió de la habitación después de regresarle la carta al agente para que la guardara en la bolsa para evidencias que correspondía.

* * *

Y aqui más intriga! :P si dejan **Reviews** los contesto en el proximo capitulo :D


	13. Un Nuevo Objetivo

Gracias a los que le dieron Follow o Favoritos!:D Aquí está el nuevo capítulo! :D / Es doblete como la semana pasada... Disfrutenlo! :D

* * *

**Respondo Reviews:**

**Nashi Kligger - Black Klixger:** Holaaaa! Noooo…. No soy mala… ya sabras lo que les pasó, no te estreses! Disfruta de los dos capítulos :D

**Yone: **Noooo…. No te ahogues! Te aseguro que vas a saber lo que les pasó a Natsu y a Lucy :D disfruta de los dos capítulos! :D y perdón si la escena fue muy fuerte… y el fantasma… ya sabes… tortura psicología! XD nada mejor que eso! Juju :P

* * *

**Aclaraciones:** _lo que está en cursiva son noticias, pensamientos o recuerdos / _**los saltos de escena son -D.S.-**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. Yo solo los uso para satisfacer mi imaginación. Disfruten.

.

.

**Capítulo 13:** Un nuevo objetivo…

.

.

- Ren, un helicóptero de la policía nos está siguiendo, pasa a recogernos en el túnel de la 53, tenemos que perderlo como sea – Karen había colgado el teléfono, alguien había avisado de la muerte de Jude antes de que ellos llegaran a buscar su pago y por eso en ese momento eran perseguidos por un helicóptero de la policía, tan rápido como pudieron llegaron al túnel de la 53, junto con ella estaba Hibiki cargando lo que parecía ser una caja fuerte pequeña, él fue el encargado de acompañarla para buscar el pago del hombre, tan rápido como pudieron bajaron del vehículo en donde andaban y se subieron al de Ren que los estaba esperando en ese momento, dejaron que el chofer siguiera manejando para perderle la pista al helicóptero de la policía. Cuando el helicóptero le dio alcance al vehículo ellos ya estaban muy lejos del lugar, lo único que lamentaban era haber perdido el carro pero algo tenían que sacrificar si querían salir vivos de ese lugar o por lo menos si querían seguir libres por un tiempo.

- ¡¿Qué demonios fue lo que paso?! ¡Se suponía que solo iban a buscar el dinero que nos debían! – preguntó un furioso Ren a la peli verde, él se estaba dirigiendo a la casa de la peliblanca para cobrarle a ella también.

- ¡El bastardo del Heartphilia se suicidó y alguien avisó a la policía, estábamos de salida cuando llegaron al lugar! – respondió un frustrado Hibiki.

Ren solo hizo una mueca de fastidio por lo que acababa de ocurrir, lo más probable seria que la policía tuviera en sus manos el vehículo de Karen, ahora tenían que quedarse quietos un tiempo y desaparecer del lugar, Lisanna podría esperar.

**- D. S. –**

- ¡¿Me podrían decir quien fue el que filtró la información que tenía la carta de Jude Heartphilia?! – era la pregunta que resonaba en la oficina de Jellal ese día, la noticia de la muerte del hombre se había regado como pólvora pero lo que detonó toda esa pólvora fue el hecho de que en esa carta él se declarara culpable de la muerte de su esposa y de su hija. Desde que se enteraron de ese hecho los medios de comunicación se negaban a abandonar el edificio de la policía esperando respuestas sobre ese hecho, también habían empezado a acosar nuevamente a Wendy Marvel sobre la misma situación, ella se defendió con los informes que habían levantado el día que hicieron la necropsia a los cuerpos, ahí se asentaban todos los registros que se habían obtenido de ese estudio junto con la firma de ella, los resultados que se habían mostrado era que no se había podido esclarecer la identidad de las víctimas, pero los cuestionamientos del supuesto funeral realizado en el exclusivo club la dejaron fría, inmediatamente fue sacada de ahí por su novio, la única respuesta que obtuvieron de él fue que ya no respondería más preguntas por el momento.

Un agente levantó la mano tímidamente, el aura asesina que rodeaba a Jellal intimidaba a cualquiera, en ese momento el pobre hombre sufrió por la ira del hombre del tatuaje.

- El caso está catalogado como confidencial de ahora en adelante, cualquiera que filtre algo de información será inmediatamente relvado de su puesto – amenazó a sus agentes, la falta de responsabilidad de ese hombre acababa de meter en problemas a personas muy importantes, en todos los sentidos; tomó su saco de la percha y una carpeta que tenía en su escritorio y se lanzó a los reporteros que parecían leones esperando algo de carne fresca para clavarle los colmillos. Inmediatamente fue abordado por estos y él se dedicó a enfrentarse a las preguntas, respondiendo siempre con la seriedad que le caracterizaba, respondió a todas y cada una de las cuestiones que le hacían, siempre con la verdad, alegando que no podían declararlos muertos mientras no encontrar sus cuerpos o mientras no su pudiese comprobar que los cuerpos que hallaron en la escena fueran los suyos, cuando tocaron el tema de Fairy Tail él simplemente respondió que no sabía nada de eso, que él nunca había entrado a tal lugar como para responder esos cuestionamientos, que buscaran a alguien que si perteneciera ahí para poder entrevistarlo sobre ese tema; ahí estaba el problema, los únicos que conocían que habían entrado a ese club eran a los dragones y a sus hijos, acercarse a ellos iba a ser imposible, siempre estaban rodeados por una fuerte escolta de seguridad y más desde que uno de los hijos de ellos había presuntamente desaparecido, cosa que los reporteros no se tragaban pero no había como comprobar que ellos en verdad estaban muertos; con respecto a la carta fue desmentido tal rumor alegando que en dicha carta no se mencionaba nada de lo que ellos preguntaban pero al ser evidencia no se les iba a mostrar hasta que todo terminara.

**- D. S. –**

Lisanna al enterarse del rumor sobre la carta de Jude Heartphilia se sintió extraña, podría decirse que hasta feliz de eso, que el hombre se declarara culpable había sido lo mejor que le hubiese pasado en esos tiempos, sin embargo la felicidad se le fue cuando Jellal Fernández declaró que eso era solo un simple y mero rumor. No obstante se sintió más relajada en cuanto al cargo de conciencia, ella en su cabeza ya no era la responsable por eso, ahora todo recaía en un hombre muerto, si los Pegasus venían a cobrarle sabría con que defenderse.

**- D. S. –**

Makarov Dreyar se encontraba en su oficina en el club, estaba revisando las cuentas de este y todo lo relacionado con el manejo de las finanzas del lugar, todos los meses era lo mismo, la reserva de alcohol era lo primero que se acababa, afortunadamente uno de los Fullbuster era miembro del club y podían hacerle un descuento por ser clientes asiduos de ellos, las grandes cantidades de alcohol que les compraban eran sorprendentes. Momentos antes había estado viendo las noticias, le sorprendió ver a Jellal dando una entrevista improvisada a las afueras del edificio de la policía, sin embargo le había gustado la actitud que había tomado el hombre, no en balde era miembro del club, estaba cuidando a su familia.

El sonido del teléfono sacó de sus cuentas al hombre, revisó el número que le llamaba y se sorprendió de ver quien era, inmediatamente lo descolgó y contestó la llamada con una voz totalmente neutra, lo que le dijo la persona que lo llamaba lo sorprendió pero no se inmutó por eso, de hecho estaba esperando esa llamada; cuando terminó de hablar por teléfono marcó uno numero nuevo, las reservas de alcohol podrían esperar.

**- D. S. –**

Un convertible rojo se estacionó en la entrada un lujoso restaurante en la ciudad de Crocus, del cual bajó un rubio vestido con un traje informal y una cicatriz de un rayo en su ojo derecho, inmediatamente se acercó a la puerta del copiloto y la abrió para que bajara su acompañante, una hermosa peliblanca en un vestido de coctel negro; Laxus había secuestrado a Mirajane por un fin de semana, no podía negar que le gustaba la compañía de la albina, la cual al parecer también disfrutaba de la compañía del rubio ya que había aceptado la invitación de este sin mucho esfuerzo.

En cuanto entraron al lugar uno de los meseros los acomodó en la mesa que Laxus había reservado con anticipación, la cena paso tan agradable como habría de ser entre ellos, una que otra coquetería por parte de la albina para el rubio y viceversa, cuando salieron del lugar se perdieron entre las luces de la cuidad.

Lo único que no notó la pareja era que estaba siendo observada por Karen e Hibiki que se encontraban en el lugar, no habían regresado a Edolas, decidieron quedarse en Fiore durante un tiempo a petición de Bob, debido a la muerte de Ichiya ellos se tenían que encargar de los negocios en esa zona, inmediatamente reconocieron a la hermana de Lisanna y a su acompañante, entonces una idea cruzo por su mente, después de todo, si podrían hacerse con el dinero de los Strauss.

Cuando la pareja salió del restaurante los Pegasus se dedicaron a seguirlos a una prudente distancia, los vieron entrar a un elegante hotel y esperaron por un tiempo hasta que ellos salieran pero eso no sucedió así que jackearon la base de datos del hotel para averiguar en qué habitación se encontraban, ambos estaban registrados en la misma habitación, esperaron a que todo estuviera calmado y procedieron a entrar sin ser vistos.

Estaban recorriendo el pasillo rumbo a la habitación de la pareja cuando una puerta se abrió y fueron jalados hacia el interior de esta, inmediatamente los amordazaron.

- Parece que los Pegasus tienen buenos gustos – dijo con burla la voz de un hombre.

- Mira que venir a hospedarse a un hotel tan exclusivo – habló la voz de otro hombre.

- Me pregunto a quién estaban siguiendo – volvió a decir el primero.

- Buena pregunta – respondió el segundo – pero creo que nos vamos a tener que quedar con la duda – y sacó una daga que iba dirigida al cuello de la peliverde pero fue detenida por la mano del primer hombre - ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó confundido.

- Si los matamos aquí mancharemos la alfombra – y tomo a uno de ellos y lo llevó al baño – aquí está mejor – dijo cuando terminó, el otro imitó su acción y sin darle tiempo al tiempo hicieron su trabajo, hasta ahí terminó la vida de ellos dos, en su pecho se podía ver la daga que sostenía las iníciales K. R.

**- D. S. –**

La noticia de que habían encontrado los cadáveres de Karen e Hibiki en la bañera de un prestigioso hotel le cayó como un balde de agua fría a Bob, los asesinos de las iníciales habían empezado la cacería de los Pegasus y eso era algo endemoniadamente peligroso para él, los demás no le importaban, si él salía vivo de ahí podría empezar de nuevo, había muchos interesados en pertenecer a los Pegasus y lo mejor de todo era que estaban forrados de dinero como para pagar la entrada a estos.

Tan rápido como pudo tomó una maleta y metió todas sus cosas ahí, también todos los documentos importantes se los llevó con él y le prendió fuego al lugar dejando a un incauto para que fingiera ser él, claro estaba, más frio que el trasero de un pingüino en navidad. Tomó el primer avión que se le cruzó en el camino y desapareció del mapa; antes de salir del país le llamó a Ren diciéndole que le encargaba todos los negocios en Magnolia y en Edolas, que él tenía un asunto que atender y que podría tardar un poco en regresar, claro estaba, Ren en ese momento no tenía idea de que era una trampa.

Cuando Ren llegó al lugar y vio todo destruido inmediatamente se fue de ahí con rumbo a Edolas, ahí lo estaban esperando Eve y Ariana, una joven pelirrosa que siempre estaba con Karen cuando se encontraba en Edolas, ella había llegado al lugar por casualidad y fue reclutada inmediatamente por los Pegasus, su apariencia tímida y su suave voz podría ser usada como una carnada para los hombres, le habían enseñado todo tipo de técnicas para deshacerse de sus víctimas de manera seductora y ella las había aprendido con presteza, al parecer la chica tenia habilidades para eso, después de un tiempo con ellos Ariana lo único que tenia de delicada y fina era la apariencia, en el fondo era una despiadada maquina asesina pero no solían usarla mucho, por lo general iban ellos a hacer el trabajo sucio.

Ren revisó las cuentas que tenían y estaban en ceros, Bob se lo había llevado todo, cuando intentó hablar con él no pudo comunicarse, la escoria se había escondido en alguna parte del mundo y los había dejado solos a ellos y lo que era peor, sin fondos para poder moverse. Tenían que encontrar una manera de obtener dinero y de manera rápida y precisa, la única opción que les quedaba tenia nombre, apellido y le decían "Muñeca".

**- D. S. –**

Lisanna no podía estar más feliz en su vida, estaba que daba saltos de emoción y felicidad por toda su casa, suceso que se les hizo extraño a sus hermano ya que desde la muerte de Natsu ella había pasado por varias etapas, primero la depresiva, luego el temor y después la relajación para por ultimo ponerse a saltar de felicidad. No tenía mejor motivo para ponerse en ese estado que la muerte de Karen, Hibiki y el más reciente encuentro del cadáver de Bob, no sería bueno alegrarse de la muerte de las personas pero ella no era una buena persona, había mandado a matar a Lucy en un arranque de celos y se sintió aliviada de que el padre de esta se echara la culpa por el acto, aunque luego hayan dicho que solo era un rumor, pero en el fondo ella sabía que él hombre también había contratado a los Pegasus para hacer el trabajito.

Se sentía completamente liberada de toda la culpa que le recorría el cuerpo desde la muerte de Natsu y Lucy, tan liberada que empezó a diseñar de nuevo y a salir por la cuidad, se sentía segura de sus pasos y pensaba que no habría nada que la pudiera detener ahora, ya que en su mente se estaba formando la idea de seducir a Sting, cuando hicieran oficial su nombramiento como el heredero de Igneel, ella se empezaría a acercar a él así como lo había hecho la primera vez con Natsu; en efecto, Lisanna no era una buena persona.

Esa semana fue la mejor semana de su vida, sus diseños gustaron a varias personas importantes y había salido una vez con Sting, como toda mujer inteligente que se jactaba de serlo, no tocó el tema de la herencia, simplemente terminó seduciéndolo para llevárselo a la cama, ella sabía que con eso él caería - _¿Quién no caería ante eso?_ – fue la pregunta que se hizo cuando se lo llevó al hotel y se dedicó a modelarle lo último de su línea de lencería, que gustosamente él quitaba con los dientes, en ese momento ella se preguntó si Natsu le habría enseñado a hacerlo porque compartían una técnica similar. Ninguno de los dos regresó a su casa esa noche, cuando ella despertó ya no estaba Sting, solo una nota que decía que había sido la mejor noche de su vida y que le gustaría volver por más, cosa que hizo que Lisanna sonriera como el gato de Shechare.

Tomó sus cosas y bajó a la recepción, preguntó si había algún mensaje para ella y salió del lugar, Sting había pagado la cuenta del hotel con todo y el servicio a la habitación, entonces se preguntó cómo era que un simple secretario como él podía pagar todo eso y la respuesta le llegó de golpe, Igneel lo estaba financiando; no podía pedir más en su nueva vida. Llegó al estacionamiento y se subió en su coche, encendió el motor y luego vio todo negro.

- ¿Nos extrañaste muñeca? – le preguntó la voz calmada de Ren cuando ella recuperó la conciencia, Lisanna estaba muerta de miedo, ellos la habían secuestrado.


	14. Muñeca

Gracias a los que le dieron Follow o Favoritos!:D Aquí está el nuevo capítulo! :D

* * *

Este **no es el final** de la historia, repito... **no es el final**, asi que no se dejen engañar... se que se quedaran con cara de** WTF! D:** pero todo lo van a entender en el proximo capitulo, este es el penultimo, asi que disfrutenlo... :D

* * *

**Aclaraciones:** _lo que está en cursiva son noticias, pensamientos o recuerdos / _**los saltos de escena son -D.S.-**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. Yo solo los uso para satisfacer mi imaginación. Disfruten.

.

.

**Capítulo 14:** Muñeca…

.

.

Lisanna llevaba tres días en posesión de los Pegasus, el mismo día que la secuestraron llamaron a su casa, la dulce voz de Mirajane fue la que atendió ese día, cuando Ren le dijo la situación en la que se encontraba su hermana ella se negó a creerlo, pero la voz de ella al fondo de la llamada la hizo ver que estaban hablando con la verdad, le dieron dos días para reunir todo el dinero que ellos pedían y llevárselo al lugar que ellos habían escogido para hacer el intercambio. La verdad, ellos estaban completamente desesperados, desde la desaparición de Bob y la muerte de Hibiki y Karen se encontraban en ese estado, la muerte de Ichiya no causó tanto alboroto, era algo que ellos mismos estaban planeando hacer solo que los "asesinos de las iniciales" se les adelantaron, ese hombre era completamente repulsivo, se la pasaba oliéndolos como si fuera un perro en celo, que muchas veces les daba esa impresión, tenía cierta tendencia y gusto por los hombres jóvenes al igual que Bob, ellos tres habían caído en sus manos cuando acababan de ingresar a los Pegasus y era una etapa de sus vidas que prefirieron suprimir de su mente, miraban con lastima a los nuevos que terminaban con él, pero mientras más complacientes se portaban mejor los trataba el hombrecillo, no podían negar que gracias a eso ellos tenían grandes privilegios pero aun así el costo por ellos fue muy alto, demasiado alto.

Precisamente ese día se cumplía el plazo que les habían dado a sus hermanos para que les llevaran el dinero, los estaban esperando en las ruinas de una casa abandonada en un lugar muy apartado del centro, el puerto de Hargeon era el lugar en donde se encontraban, apenas realizaran el intercambio tomarían un barco y desaparecerían del lugar, no había otra opción, si querían seguir vivos y libres tenían que desaparecer. La hora límite establecida era la media noche de ese día, hora que se estaba acercando peligrosamente y nadie aparecía por el lugar.

- ¡Parece que ni tus hermanos te quieren! – le dijo con burla Eve al ver las lágrimas hacerse presentes en el rostro de Lisanna, había estado todo ese tiempo rezando porque sus hermanos aparecieran con la recompensa y ella se pudiera ir de ahí, esos tres días habían sido los peores de su vida, todo el tiempo amordazada y amarrada a una silla o a una cama, solo la desataban para que fuera al baño o para que comiera, siempre estaba vigilada por Ariana que la mantenía calmada a punta de pistola, cualquier movimiento y terminaría con una bala enterrada en alguna parte del cuerpo, era un hecho que no la iban a matar, no por el momento.

- ¡Pues me alegro por eso! ¡Así no tendrán su amado dinero! – le escupió en la cara, Eve reaccionó mal ante la forma en que ella le respondió y le marcó una de sus manos en la cara reventándole de paso el labio por la fuerza del golpe.

- ¡Es una lástima que vayas a morir esta noche! – La tomó de la barbilla levantando su cara para verla mejor en la tenue luz del lugar - ¡Muchos pagarían bien por ti solo porque pasaras una noche en su cama! – Su voz era como de alguien que realizaba la cata de un vino - ¡lástima que eso no va a pasar! – y la soltó con desprecio.

Faltaban diez minutos para que se cumpliera el plazo establecido y nadie llegaba a rescatar a Lisanna de los Pegasus, ella ya estaba perdiendo las esperanzas de salir viva de ese lugar sin embargo no se arrepentía de nada de lo que había hecho; el sonido de unos pasos que recorrían el lugar alertó a todos, Lisanna esperaba que fueran sus hermanos pero al ver como ellos desenfundaban su arma hizo que se tensara como nunca lo había hecho antes, ¿y si mataban a sus hermanos? Entonces su conciencia pareció haber regresado de donde sea que se encontraba de vacaciones.

- Ariana… – susurró Ren, ella volteó a verlo – encárgate de la muñeca, iremos a ver quién llegó – la mujer asintió y paró bruscamente a la albina colocando una daga en su cuello, cualquier intento de esta por escapar y terminaría muerta – con suerte y vengan por ti… muñeca. – se encaminaron hacia donde provenían esos pasos.

- Discúlpame – le susurró dulcemente la pelirrosa a la albina mientras retiraba lentamente la navaja de su cuello pero no así el agarre de esta, cosa que llamó la atención de Lisanna.

- ¡Déjame ir! – le susurraba con desesperación - ¡por favor, déjame ir! – de nuevo estaba llorando, el miedo se había apropiado nuevamente de su ser.

- Discúlpame – le volvió a decir con esa voz tan dulce y delicada que Lisanna no podía creer que fuera la misma que le apuntaba sin piedad cuando comía – pero no puedo hacer eso, son ordenes – Lisanna no entendió a lo que ella se refería – además de que sería peligroso para ti en estos momentos – y eso terminó de confundir a la albina.

Los reiterados disparos que se escucharon en la dirección que los Pegasus habían tomado hizo que el ritmo cardiaco se le acelerara, temía por la vida de sus hermanos si es que eran ellos los que estaban ahí, después hubo silencio y luego el sonido sordo de algo que caía al piso, nuevamente silencio en el lugar y unos pasos acercándose al cuarto en donde se encontraba la albina fuertemente sujeta por la pelirrosa; frente a ellas aparecieron dos figuras encapuchadas que Lisanna reconoció como los asesinos de las iniciales, ese era su fin.

- Creí que te habíamos dicho que no te metieras en problemas – le dijo la voz de un hombre en un tono serio y molesto, Lisanna solo pudo abrir los ojos desmesuradamente cuando escuchó la voz de ese hombre, no podía ser cierto, la sensación de libertad en sus muñecas se hizo presente - ¡Vámonos! – y Ariana se encargó de jalar a Lisanna hacia la salida mientras seguía a esas figuras, ella seguía en estado de shock, la voz de ese hombre era tan familiar, cuando pasaron por la salida pudo ver los cuerpos de Eve y Ren tirados en el piso sobre un charco de su propia sangre, alcanzó a distinguir en el pecho de uno las iniciales P. S.; inmediatamente ellos pusieron un pie fuera de esa casa se estacionó una camioneta similar a la que ellos habían usado para darle un paseo la primera vez que los vio, sin ceremonias la metieron de golpe al interior de esta y salieron del lugar.

- Muñeca – habló la otra voz, era una mujer – si tú dices algo sobre esto, date por muerta, una persona poderosa nos mandó a buscarte, no te sientas especial por eso que la próxima vez que te cruces en nuestro camino tú serás un desafortunado daño colateral, ¿entendiste? – Lisanna solo pudo asentir a lo dicho por la mujer, ellos no estaban jugando, habían matado a Eve y a Ren en cuestión de segundos y sabía que ella podría morir si hablaba, ellos parecía que la conocían bien.

Terminaron llegando a un hospital, se estacionaron antes de la entrada y Ariana salió de vehículo jalando a Lisanna – Escúchame bien muñeca – volvió a hablar el hombre, esa voz se le hacía tan familiar que sentía ganas de quitarle la máscara para saber quién era el dueño de esa voz – lograste escapar cuando escuchaste los disparos por parte de los Pegasus, nunca y repito NUNCA viste quienes fueron los asesinos de ellos, JAMÁS has visto a esta mujer, ella te encontró tirada en un callejón inconsciente y por eso estas en este lugar, ¿entendiste?

- Sí, pero yo no estoy… - no terminó de hablar, Ariana la había golpeado en el cuello dejándola inconsciente.

- ¡Bien hecho Aries! – Dijo la mujer – ahora nos vamos, nos vemos después – el vehículo desapareció del lugar, la pelirrosa se llevó a la inconsciente Lisanna al hospital para que la atendieran.

Cuando Lisanna despertó lo primero que vio fue una luz blanca segadora y luego sintió dolor en el cuello y en uno de sus brazos, cuando pudo recuperar el sentido de la vista pudo notar que se encontraba en una habitación de hospital y lo que le causaba dolor en el brazo era la canalización del suero que le habían puesto, junto a ella se encontraba su hermana mayor con la cabeza sobre la camilla, estaba dormida, no sabía cuánto tiempo había estado ahí pero se alegraba de estar viva, luego recordó la voz de ese hombre y susurró el único nombre con el que la asociaba – Natsu.

**- D. S. –**

Habían pasado varios días desde que Lisanna había sido salvada por los "asesinos de las iniciales", en cuanto había despertado su hermana se abalanzó sobre ella, la había extrañado tanto que esos tres días le habían parecido una eternidad, le contó cómo habían conseguido todo el dinero, como habían llegado al lugar exactamente a la media noche y como se habían encontrado con los cadáveres de los hombres, el rostro de terror que había puesto Mirajane al recordar esa escena le dio a entender a Lisanna que ella no iba a sobrevivir en ese mundo si ellos se la llevaban y se alegró porque ellos en esos momentos fueran comida para los gusanos. Cuando su hermana le preguntó cómo había logrado salir de ese lugar ella repitió la historia que le había dicho el hombre usando todo su conocimiento en fingir para que su hermana no sospechara nada, hizo lo mismo cuando Jellal Fernández la había llamado a declarar su versión de los hechos, ante los ojos de todo el mundo ella quedó como una víctima más de los Pegasus, cosa que le alegraba de sobremanera.

Esa mañana se encontraba en su casa descansando, la acababan de dar de alta del hospital de Hargeon e inmediatamente la trasladaron a su casa, no había lugar mejor en donde pudiera ser cuidada. Estaba tan aburrida que decidió prender la televisión solo para poder ver que había de nuevo en el mundo, pero lo que encontró la impresionó, era una transmisión en vivo desde el edificio de los dragones, todo estaba listo para que se realizara una rueda de prensa, los reporteros estaban ansiosos y los únicos que faltaban eran las personas que iban a hablar. Lisanna le subió el volumen al aparato, estaba por empezar lo interesante, lo más seguro era que iban a hablar sobre la muerte de Natsu y de Lucy, del proyecto que le mencionó su hermana y sobre el nombramiento de Sting como el nuevo heredero de las industrias Dragneel.

_Estamos aquí reunidos en una de las múltiples salas de juntas del edificio "Dragon Slayer", esta mañana recibimos la noticia de que los dragones harían una rueda de prensa donde contestarían todas y cada una de nuestras preguntas, al parecer se han dignado a hablar sobre la supuesta desaparición del joven heredero de las industrias Dragneel y de su pareja sentimental, que según los rumores fue mandada a asesinar por su padre. _

_En estos momentos podemos ver cómo van entrando los dragones seguidos de los dos Dragon Slayers que quedan, Gajeel Redfox y Wendy Marvel, también podemos ver que junto a ellos esta Jellal Fernández, jefe de la policía de Magnolia, al parecer esperan a dos personas más ya que han dejado dos espacios vacíos justo en el centro de la mesa donde se encuentran ellos, fuertes especulaciones nos dicen que Igneel Dragneel va a designar a un nuevo heredero de sus industrias._

_- ¡Bienvenidos sean todos! – se escuchó la voz de Igneel Dragneel a través del micrófono que le habían colocado – ya sabemos para qué estamos todos reunidos en esta sala de prensa, antes que nada quiero aclarar unos puntos antes de iniciar con la ronda de preguntas que sé que muchos de ustedes están ansiosos por realizar, pero para eso le cedo la palabra a la señorita Marvel. – volteó a ver a la peliazul y esta asintió, se acomodó en su lugar y sacó una carpeta._

_- Primero que nada – empezó a hablar mientras abría la carpeta – tengo aquí conmigo el informe forense de los cuerpos que se encontraron en la explosión que sucedió en la ruta 72 y que ha sido fuertemente vinculado con la desaparición de Natsu Dragneel y Lucy Heartphilia, al nosotros no poder esclarecer la identidad de dichos cuerpos estos fueron enviados a la ciudad de Crocus para que ellos realizaran un estudio más minucioso sobre estos, esta mañana hemos recibido los resultados de dicho estudio y los tengo aquí conmigo, les leeré un fragmento de los resultados: Los cuerpos enviados desde el Hospital Sur de Magnolia con características físicas visibles de quemaduras de tercer y cuarto grado, con múltiples marcas de balas por toda la parte del tórax y la cabeza han arrojado la siguiente información: la causa del deceso fueron los múltiples impactos de bala recibidos, la explosión solo ayudó a desintegrar toda característica física que nos pudiese arrojar los datos de su identidad, pero debido a la base de datos con los registros dentales que poseemos en esta institución pudimos comprobar que la identidad de las personas, el cuerpo que arrojó características femeninas pertenece a Lucy Ashley de 27 años de edad al momento de su muerte, el cuerpo que arrojó características masculinas pertenece a Natsu Dragyon de 30 años al momento de su muerte… - dejó de hablar debido al gran alboroto de los medios – como habrán escuchado los cuerpos encontrados no pertenecen a Natsu Dragneel ni a Lucy Heartphilia._

_- ¡Pero el jefe la policía confirmó que ese era el nombre que utilizó Lucy Heartphilia durante un tiempo! – interrumpió uno de los reporteros._

_- En efecto – tomó la palabra el peliazul – nosotros confirmamos que ese era el nombre que ella había usado mientras estaba en el extranjero, fue una casualidad muy lamentable que ellas compartieran el nombre._

_- ¿Cómo explican la presencia del auto del joven Dragneel en la escena del siniestro y el hecho de que aún no aparezcan por el lugar? – cuestionó otro reportero ligeramente enojado al pensar que ellos le estaban tomando el pelo en esa entrevista._

_- La vida de la señorita Heartphilia se encontraba amenazada, por eso se les sugirió abandonar el vehículo en algún lugar alejado para despistar a las personas que atentaban contra su vida, le colocamos un dispositivo rastreador a ella y uno de nuestros agentes los estaría esperando por la ruta que ellos tomaran para sacarlos del lugar, ellos entraron al programa de protección a testigos de Magnolia y fueron sacados de la cuidad mientras encontrábamos a las personas causantes del intento de homicidio a la joven, es una pena que unos asesinos se nos hayan adelantado en el trabajo, aun así hemos podido encontrar a varios socios de ellos y en estos momentos deben de estar siendo detenidos para ser interrogados por sus actos._

_- ¿Y del supuesto funeral que se realizó en el Club Fairy Tail? – preguntó otro reportero con ansiedad._

_- ¡Tsk! – tomó la palabra Gajeel – nosotros no hemos realizado ningún funeral en el club ya que nosotros nunca tuvimos que ver con esos cuerpos ya que fueron transferidos de inmediato a la ciudad de Crocus. Eso solo fue un rumor de alguien que no tenía nada mejor que hacer que molestar a las personas._

_- Y si esos no son los cuerpos de ellos, entonces ¿Dónde están los verdaderos Natsu Dragneel y Lucy Heartphilia? – en definitiva, los reporteros se los iban a comer si no les daban una buena explicación a esa pregunta._

_- Ellos están aquí – habló Igneel nuevamente – con ustedes… - y la puerta del lugar se abrió dejando ver a un Natsu y a una Lucy completamente sanos, llegaron hasta los lugares que estaban vacíos y tomaron asiento._

_- ¿Alguna pregunta? – cuestionó divertido el pelirrosa, inmediatamente todos los reporteros levantaron la mano en completa sincronía._

Lisanna estaba atónita ante lo que acababa de ver, no podía creer que ellos estuvieran vivos pero no terminó de ver la rueda de prensa ya que el ruido de la puerta principal de su casa al ser abierta distrajo su atención de las palabras que estaba por decir el pelirrosa, inmediatamente enfocó su vista en las personas que acababan de entrar y focalizó todo su enojo en su hermana mayor, ella le había mentido, le había dicho que ellos habían hecho el funeral y muchas cosas más, inmediatamente se levantó de su lugar y tan rápido como pudo llegó a su encuentro, no hicieron falta palabras, una sonora bofetada fue la que recibió la albina mayor, la mano de Lisanna le quedó doliendo después de eso y en el rostro de Mirajane se encontraba la marca de los dedos de ella, Mirajane había dejado su cara de lado y cerrado los ojos debido al golpe, pero cuando los abrió había algo diferente en ella, sus ojos reflejaban enojo, había perdido esa sonrisa dulce que siempre la caracterizaba y se había instalado en ella una sonrisa que asustaba, Elfman vio el cambio de su hermana e inmediatamente se interpuso entre las dos, Lisanna no entendía nada.

- Lisanna – llamo a la albina menor con sus ojos oscurecidos – es mejor que salgas inmediatamente de esta casa y no regreses hasta en la noche, es por tu propia seguridad.

- Elfman… - susurró Mirajane de una manera extraña

- ¡Vete ahora Lisanna! – le gritó, sabía que no iba a poder detener a su hermana después. Lisanna hizo lo que le había pedido Elfman y se fue de ahí, se metió en una cafetería y espero a que la noche llegara, aun no entendía la razón pero algo que ella describió como miedo se había instalado en su pecho.

Cuando regresó a su casa no habían nadie, supuso que ellos se habían ido al club a ver a Natsu que misteriosamente había regresado de entre los muertos, colocó sus llaves en una mesita que estaba cerca y notó que había un sobre en ella, lo tomó y vio que estaba dirigido a ella así que en ese momento lo abrió.

_Muñeca, sé que estas viva y que por alguna extraña razón no te mataron los tipos que mataron a mis muchachos, pero recuerda una cosa, una vez que entras a los Pegasus ya no puedes volver a salir, sabes que eres de nosotros y también sabes que esos asesinos te mataran si se vuelven a encontrar, te adjunto la dirección en donde me encuentro, estaré ahí las próximas 48 horas, si no te presentas te iré a buscar, recuerda que aún me debes dinero, elige la manera que más te guste, la fácil o la difícil, tanto tú como yo sabemos que perteneces a este mundo, te estaré esperando. Bob._

No podía confiar en nadie, ni en sus hermanos para esto, ellos siempre le habían mentido, quizás también le mintieron en cuanto a su rescate, quizás ellos no fueron a rescatarla como le habían dicho y solo estaban ahí por azares del destino. Bob tenía razón, ella pertenecía a ese mundo, siempre lo había hecho pero se negaba a admitirlo, se habría ahorrado mucho drama si se hubiese quedado con ellos, en ese instante subió a su cuarto y tomó una maleta, se iba a ir con Bob, viviría en ese mundo donde pertenece y se haría lo suficientemente letal como para acabar con esos asesinos ella misma, eso lo podía asegurar, como que se llamaba Lisanna Strauss.

**- D. S. -**

Sus hermanos la acompañaron al aeropuerto después de arreglar sus diferencias, no podía evitar extrañarlos pero era por su bien, después de todo, eran sus hermanos, no podía dejar que ellos le hicieran algo a ellos, sobre todo a su hermana.

- ¿Cuándo regresas? – le preguntó la dulce voz de Mirajane.

- No lo sé – respondió con pesar la menor – pero estaremos en contacto – le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

- ¡Te vamos a extrañar Lisanna! – dijo entre lágrimas Elfman mientras la abrazaba, la voz que anunciaba su vuelo hacia su destino sonó por el altavoz, de ahi iba a tomar otro vuelo que no mencionó por obvias razones de seguridad.

- Lisanna – la volvió a abrazar Mirajane antes de que ella se metiera al avión, vio como Elfman lloraba e intentaba cubrirse las lágrimas, eso no era de hombres según él – ten un buen viaje – le deseo y antes de romper el abrazo volvió a hablar – y no te metas en problemas – rompió el abrazo dándole una de sus dulces sonrisas, se quitó la delicada gargantilla que cargaba y se la colocó a su hermana – para que siempre me recuerdes – le dijo y se despidieron.

**- D. S. -**

En cuando llegó al lugar se encontró con unos jovenes gemelos que la estaban esperando para llevarla con Bob a su nueva casa, ahora viviría con los de su clase.

- Te vamos a entrenar querida – le dijo esa tarde – te haremos tan buena como lo fue Ariana – entonces notó que ella no estaba con ellos.

- ¿Dónde está ella? – preguntó, tenía cuentas que arreglar con esa jodida pelirrosa que estaba aliada con esos asesinos.

- Desapareció, así como llegó así se esfumó – prendió un puro.

- Yo sé con quienes puede estar – sonrió con malicia – pero yo me encargaré de ese asunto después de ser mejor de lo que fue ella. – Bob sonrió complacido por las palabras de la albina.

**- D. S. –**

Después de todo el alboroto que ocasionó su regreso Natsu y Lucy hicieron más que formal su relación, la propuesta de matrimonio se hizo en el club, ese día Happy cargaba un enorme moño rosa atado en el cuello, cuando entró la rubia al club todos estaban expectantes, nadie sabía nada pero se les hizo raro que el gato de Natsu pareciera que estaba envuelto para regalo, el felino llegó hasta donde estaba ella caminando de manera lenta, parecía que disfrutaba ser el centro de atención; cuando llegó frente a ella, Lucy lo levanto para ver la razón de tan ridículo moño, se sentó en una silla para poder quitárselo y cuando lo tuvo en las manos el gato inmediatamente desapareció del lugar, Lucy se quedó extrañada y se dedicó a observar la cinta con la que estaba hecha el moño, le llamó la atención el hecho de que tuviera escrito algo así que se dedicó a leerlo _"Princesa… ¿me concedería el honor de convertirse en la esposa de este dragón?"_ y al final de la oración un delicado anillo de compromiso con una piedra rosa. Lucy no pudo aguantar las lágrimas ante tan original proposición, entonces sintió que alguien le limpiaba las lágrimas que había estado derramando de la felicidad.

- ¿Qué dices Luce? – preguntó un ansioso Natsu.

- Que me gusta más el apellido Dragneel que el Heartphilia – le dijo con una sonrisa haciendo que el alma de Natsu regresara a su cuerpo.

Fue el momento más romántico que pudo experimentar el lugar después de todo lo que habían pasado, y como era costumbre en el club, se armó una fiesta en menos de un parpadeo, claro, después de que Cana gritara por todo el lugar que con ella se cobraban las apuestas.

**- D. S. –**

Lisanna después de enterarse de semejante noticia estaba que hervía de celos, pero para ese entonces ya era un arma letal con cuerpo de mujer, iba a ir por ellos y se iba a encargar personalmente de ellos, tan segura como que se llamaba Lisanna Strauss.

**- D. S. –**

_Esta mañana fue detenida Lisanna Strauss tras haber sido identificada como la causante del asesinato de Bob, el líder del grupo criminal conocido como Blue Pegasus, en la escena del crimen encontramos el cadáver de Bob con múltiples impactos de balas, los casquillos de estas y el arma homicida, las únicas huellas encontradas por todo el lugar fueron las pertenecientes a la víctima y a Lisanna Strauss, en las declaraciones que se han filtrado hasta estos momentos ella afirma que no tenía nada que ver con ellos y que todo era un plan de alguien para incriminarla, pero en vista de que no hay evidencia de otras personas más que ella en la escena del crimen es seguro que le espera una larga condena por esto._

_Aunado a la acusación de homicidio se le ha sumado una larga lista de crímenes en los que ella se ha visto envuelta, entre ellos se encuentra como la autora intelectual del intento de homicidio de Lucy Heartphilia junto con el que fuese el padre de esta, Jude Heartphilia antes de que ella entrara al programa de protección a testigos de Magnolia junto con su entonces pareja Natsu Dragneel, también…_

Mirajane apagó la tele sintiendo algo de pena y culpa por su hermana, pero era más que la verdad, ella misma se había buscado ese final, derramó una lagrima silenciosa por ella, pensando en que hubiese pasado si sus padres estuvieran con ellos, en cómo habría sido todo si Lisanna no hubiese sido tan ambiciosa; ya no había más que hacer, solo intentar sacarla de prisión lo antes posible.

**- D. S. –**

Cuando Lisanna salió finalmente de la cárcel nadie la fue a buscar, sabía que sus hermanos habían estado haciendo todo lo posible por acortar su sentencia, que solo pasara dos años en ese lugar era casi imposible pero se alegraba por eso y no preguntaría como es que lo habían conseguido. Como pudo llegó a su casa, no había nadie para variar, solo encontró una nota con la frase _"Bienvenida a casa, Muñeca"_ cosa que la dejó fría, volteó la nota para ver si había algo más y encontró otra frase _"No te metas en problemas de nuevo, no volveremos a ser amables contigo, recuerda que aun sigues en nuestra lista"_, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, ella creía que no volvería a saber de ellos y resulta que ellos siempre estuvieron tras ella, entonces pensó que quizás ellos tuvieron que ver con su liberación.

El ruido de la puerta al ser abierta la sacó de sus pensamientos, eran sus hermanos que estaban entrando al lugar - ¡Lisanna! – gritaron los dos al unísono mientras la abrazaban a ella con todas sus fuerzas.

- Bienvenida a casa – le sonrió Mirajane – no sabíamos que salías hoy – se excusó – báñate y arréglate, te vamos a llevar a cenar al lugar que más te guste, hay que celebrar que estas de regreso.

Lisanna arrugó la nota y la tiró a la basura cuando estaba en su habitación, entró a su baño y se desvistió, estaba admirando su cuerpo en el espejo de cuerpo entero que tenia en este, fue entonces que empezó a llorar, los dos años en ese infierno le habian dejado demasiadas cicatrices fisicas y psicologias, esta vez sí haría caso, ya no se metería en más problemas, entendió que nadie estaba jugando, ya había aprendido la lección.

**- D. S. –**

- ¡Natsu! – gritaba una rubia mientras alcanzaba a un pelirrosa, el otro se detuvo en la entrada de la casa en la que vivian, se habian ido a vivir a la mansion de Igneel a peticion expresa del pelirrojo.

- ¿Qué pasó Luce? – preguntó con curiosidad, ella llevaba días portándose de manera extraña y no entendía la razón.

Ella sacó una cajita pequeña y se la tendió al pelirrosa, él la abrió con curiosidad y ahí había un par de zapatitos rojos, Natsu no podía creer lo que veía, inmediatamente abrazó a su rubia y la levantó en el aire mientras la besaba.

- Gracias – susurró el pelirrosa al separarse de la rubia – ¡éramos los únicos que faltaban! – Le sonrió recordándole que ya todos se les habían adelantado y ahora el club parecía guardería que lo que originalmente era – ¡mi padre estará feliz cuando le dé la noticia, me ha estado presionando en que si no le daba nietos pronto me iba a desheredar!

Lucy solo pudo reír con fuerza ante lo dicho por el pelirrosa, ella había encontrado la familia que le fue quitada por el hombre que se hacía llamar "su padre", encontró amigos que eran completamente incondicionales en lo que se necesitaba, y entre todo lo que pudo encontrar en ese lugar, encontró el amor, amaba a Natsu, él la había acompañado en el trago más amargo de su vida y gracias a todos ella lo había sobrevivido y se había hecho fuerte.

**Después de todo, ella pertenecía a Fairy Tail, a una enorme familia.**

* * *

En el proximo capitulo... TODA LA VERDAD! se que me quieren matar... pero igual se que les va a gustar! :D

si hay **reviews** los respondo en el final! :D los quiero a todos! :D


	15. Verdades, Mentiras y Hadas Asesinas

Gracias a los que le dieron Follow o Favoritos! este **SI** es el final del fic! así que disfrutenlo... no se, siento que quedó algo **WTF! D:** pero les gustará, oh si! XD

* * *

**Respondo Reviews:**

**Hunter-chan:** nooooo! No quiero morir tan joven! xD aquí la continuación! Disfrútala!

**Seithan:** no esperes más, he aquí la actualización!

**SoulPolaris:** xD seee….. muchas las hice así, había demasiada tensión en el fic XD no, Lisanna no se suicida! XD si, ellos estaban vivos, te dije que sabias pero había que mantener la intriga xD gracias por lo del fantasma xD se me ocurrió así… ok no, también tiene su razón de ser xD y nooooooo! No era incongruencia, en el capítulo 13 mencioné que Bob se había ido del país con todas sus cosas, y dejó el cadáver de alguien más en su lugar, ese fue el cadáver que encontraron y que dijeron que era Bob en el tiempo en que aparecieron los de Karen e Hibiki, Bob andaba en una isla tropical o algo así, no creías que iba a morir asi como asi XD jajajjaja la muerte de Jude, en verdad lo iban a matar los asesinos pero como que ya era mucho XD que se suicidara después de un poco de tortura psicológica jajajajja y el resto de tus dudas… están en este capítulo xD juju las iniciales… te vas a ir de espaldas cuando lo descubras xD jajajaja era tan obvio pero bueno… XD jajajajaja

**Yone:** jejeje siiii…. Aparecieron, de hecho el fic sigue la línea de tiempo secuencial, los saltos entre estas respetan las acciones, por eso cuando natsu le propuso matrimonio a lucy, fue cuando lisanna fue a la cárcel, cuando lisanna salio de la cárcel ellos ya estaban casados y embarazados :P tus dudas… en este capitulo! Disfrutalo! :3

* * *

**Aclaraciones:** _lo que está en cursiva son recuerdos / _**los saltos de escena son -D.S.-**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. Yo solo los uso para satisfacer mi imaginación. Disfruten.

.

.

**Capítulo 15:** De verdades, de mentiras y de hadas asesinas…

.

.

_Era una tarde nublada la que le daba por finalizar al día, reflejando los sentimientos contenidos de las personas que estaban ahí, cuatro jóvenes estaban contemplando tres tumbas recién hechas, reflexionando todo lo que había pasado para que estuvieran en esa situación, pensando en todo lo que habían perdido en ese momento y pensando en todo lo que les faltaba por perder si seguían así._

_- No puedo obligarlos a nada – resonó la voz de un hombre a las espaldas de ellos – si deciden abandonar esta vida lo entenderé – ninguno de los cuatro jóvenes respondía – tendrán su pago como corresponde y tendrán todo mi apoyo en el camino que decidan tomar – y dicho eso se retiró del cementerio, los dejó solos, ellos tenían que tomar una decisión, él los había metido en eso pero él no podía retenerlos, no después de esos acontecimientos._

_- Sabíamos que esta doble vida nos iba a pasar factura – habló uno de los jóvenes que estaban ahí, era un hombre, estaba apretando los puños con fuerza – pero no pensé que nos la fuera a cobrar tan pronto – unas gotas de lluvia se empezaban a dejar caer._

_- Metalicana – llamó la voz de una mujer – ellos entendían esta vida, ellos sabían lo que implicaba esta vida… - no podía seguir hablando, su garganta tenía un nudo que no podía deshacer._

_- Todo es por mi culpa – sollozó otra mujer – si no hubiese sido tan descuidada no estarían muertos. – un hombre pelirrojo de le quedó viendo detenidamente, él era el único que no había llorado._

_- No te culpes por eso Layla – la confortó – este era para todos nuestro último trabajo, solo que no todos lo completamos como se debía._

_- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablar así Igneel?! – Le gritó la primera mujer._

_- ¡Porque es la verdad! – No lloraría, no lo haría – ¡todos lo habíamos acordado antes de empezar esta misión y serían unos hipócritas si lo negaran! – Apretó sus puños – ellos también lo entendían, yo lo entendía, yo hubiese dado mi vida por protegerla a ella también, no… por proteger lo que crece dentro de ella. – los otros dos se quedaron callados._

_- No me digas que… - Grandine se le quedó viendo a Layla_

_- Sí, por eso este era mi último trabajo, me voy a casar con ese hombre solo por ese motivo._

_- ¡¿Entiendes lo que es ese hombre?! – preguntó Metalicana._

_- Sí, es muy ambicioso, aun así no puedo irme, mi hijo merecer conocer a su padre._

_- Sabes que nosotros no podremos protegerte – volvió a decir el pelinegro._

_- Si, pero recuerda lo que somos…_

_- No, recuerda lo que eres, tú no eres como nosotros. – se le quedaron viendo los tres._

_- Me las arreglaré bien – le dedicó una sonrisa tímida – y si algo sale mal, confió en que en un futuro ustedes me ayudaran de una u otra forma. – la lluvia empezó a caer con fuerza._

Lucy seguía llorando por el incidente que acababan de tener en el parque, Levy intentaba consolarla pero simplemente no podía y Natsu estaba más que furioso, se estaban dirigiendo a Fairy Tail, Lucy tenía que ser protegida y si eso implicaba que ella supiera la verdad, entonces se la dirían, ella no podía ser expuesta nuevamente, era una promesa que no era de ellos pero aun así era una promesa que juraron hacer desde el momento en que supieron que ella ingresaría a ese lugar.

_- su majestad – habló Igneel – hemos llegado a la decisión de que nos retiraremos de esta vida – habló con todo el respeto que le debían al hombre sentado en el trono, este solo asentía._

_- Sabia que tomarían esa decisión y no los culpo, tendrán todo mi apoyo en el camino que eligieron, tendrán su pago por todos los años de servicio, de ahora en adelante están libres de su trabajo, pero recuerden una cosa, ustedes son los dragones, así que usen ese nombre con orgullo aunque el resto del mundo desconozca la razón – los tres asintieron, el rey poso su vista en una de las mujeres rubias – mi querida reina – le sonrió y la joven sonrió ante el apodo que le había dicho, así le decían en el mundo del modelaje por su tatuaje de una corona en la espalda baja - velaremos por tu hijo si tu llegases a faltar – la rubia sonrió. Los cuatro salieron de ese lugar conscientes de que no eran totalmente libres, si él los volvía a llamar ellos tendrían que responder a su llamado._

Llegaron al club e inmediatamente Natsu llevó a Lucy a una de las habitaciones del tercer piso junto con Levy, tenían que hacer que se calmara antes de que le dijeran toda la verdad, no sabían cómo iba a reaccionar ante tal revelación de los hechos y eso les preocupaba, en el peor de los casos ella los odiaría a todos pero era un riesgo que debían correr.

_- Natsu – llamó Igneel a su pequeño hijo, esa noche le había llegado una carta del rey avisando sobre la muerte de Layla, supuso que también les había mandado una a Metalicana y a Grandine – mañana me acompañaras a la oficina – habló en tono serio, entonces su pequeño hijo asintió y se fue a jugar._

_Ese día también estaba nublado, los dragones con sus hijos salieron del lugar con rumbo a la Ciudad Real de Crocus, iban a presentar ante el rey a sus hijos._

_- ¿Entienden lo que me están diciendo? – preguntó serio el monarca._

_- Si su majestad – respondieron al unísono _

_- ellos tomaran nuestro lugar, ellos se encargaran de cuidar a Lucy cuando el momento sea necesario. – Metalicana tomó la palabra._

_- ¿Van a dejar que sus hijos tomen esa vida? ¿La vida que les costó a sus propias madres y a su padre?_

_- Nosotros les enseñaremos lo que somos y todo lo que sabemos, ellos serán los mejores para cuidarla cuando el momento llegue. – rebatió Grandine_

_- Tráiganlos en unos años más, cuando ellos sean los que decidan por sí mismos. _

- Lucy… - llamó Natsu a la rubia que se había dormido cuando se calmó de tanto llorar

- Natsu – susurró la rubia al abrir los ojos y enfocarlos en la persona que la llamaba

- tengo algo importante que decirte, espero que sepas escucharnos y que no nos odies por esto – la rubia no entendía a qué se refería.

_- Su majestad – llamó Igneel al hombre del trono – estamos aquí como lo ordenó hace varios años – el hombre enfocó su vista en los tres jóvenes de no más de 12 años que estaban parados detrás de sus padres._

_- Igneel, me alegro de que ese atentado haya quedado en solo eso, un atentado._

_- Personas tan inexpertas como ellos no fueron problema para mí – sonrió de lado._

_- ¿Sus hijos han tomado esa decisión o fueron obligados por ustedes?_

_- Señor – llamó el pelirrosa atrayendo la atención del rey – nosotros hemos tomado esta decisión, sería un honor trabajar para usted – el rey simplemente asintió._

_- Entonces se quedaran aquí y serán entrenados junto con los nuevos prospectos que tenemos; cuando llegue el momento los pondremos a prueba, construiremos en Magnolia una base para que puedan entrenar ahí, si la sangre de sus padres y madres corre por sus venas entonces sé que será un completo éxito._

Lucy se levantó de cama ayudada por Natsu y bajaron hasta la primera planta, no había nadie en el club pero Natsu la guió hasta uno de los edificios que había en el lugar, a uno al que nunca había entrado.

_- Usaran los nombres que usaban sus padres cuando estaban al servicio del rey – les decía un hombre pelirrojo y barba de varios días, era el encargado de reclutar a los candidatos para ese tipo de trabajo, todos jóvenes talentosos y prometedores; se enfocó en le pelirrosa – tú serás Salamander – se enfocó en el pelinegro – Kurogane – se enfocó en la peliazul – Miku – los tres asintieron ante lo dicho por el hombre – esta es su primera misión, dependiendo del éxito será la apertura del lugar en Magnolia._

Natsu abrió la puerta del lugar y entró, Lucy se quedó quieta al ver a las personas que estaban ahí.

_- ¡M. S. K! ¡Son originales! – Dijo complacido el rey – muy bien, es el momento de abrir Fairy Tail. – Los tres jóvenes asintieron – ahí conocerán a los que los ayudaran en su trabajo, los únicos que entraran al lugar son aquellos que tengan algo que ver con este trabajo, espías, investigadores y el líder de los Zodiacos, todos mandados explícitamente por mí. ¡Es hora de empezar a hacer limpieza de nuevo!_

El lugar en el que acababan de entrar estaba lleno de mapas, armas y vehículos sin placas, muchas mesas y las personas que estaban ahí estaban demasiado serias, no como ella los había conocido.

_- La princesa viene a Magnolia._

_- Gracias Loke, ¿el rey lo sabe? – preguntó un serio Natsu._

_- Sí, le avisamos en cuanto ella decidió que vendría, dijo que la admitiría en el club inmediatamente._

_- Muy bien, eres el líder, así que avísale a todos, también a la tribu del rayo, hay que investigarlo cuanto antes._

- Natsu, ¿qué es este lugar? – preguntó enfocando su vista en la espalda del pelirrosa, en esa habitación estaba el hombre pelirrojo, el gerente del lugar, Loke, Erza, Jellal, Gray, Juvia, Gajeel, Laxus, Mirajane, Wendy, Sting, Rouge, Yukino, Igneel, Metalicana, Grandine, Levy, Romeo y Elfman.

- Nosotros no somos un club privado – habló Natsu serio, con todo el aplomo que poseía – nosotros somos los sicarios del rey, "los asesinos de las iniciales". – Lucy no creía lo que estaba escuchando, era una mentira, una mentira que se inventaron en esos momentos para que ella se tranquilizara, sí, eso tenía que ser, su corazón latía a mil por minuto, no podría creer que ellos fueran esos asesinos a sangre fría.

- Salamander – dijo Natsu a modo de presentación, los demás le imitaron.

- Miku

- Kurogane

- Titania

- Seig Rain

- Storm

- Ice

- La Demonio

- Dios del Rayo

- Leo, el líder de los Zodiacos.

- Nosotros somos los choferes de ellos – dijo Sting señalando a Rouge y a Yukino también.

- La tribu del rayo son los investigadores, pero ellos no están aquí – habló el hombre pelirrojo – yo soy Gildarts.

Lucy empezó a caminar hacia atrás intentando escapar del lugar, alguien la quería matar y ella estaba con unos asesinos a sangre fría.

- Luce…

- ¡No me digas así! – Tenía la voz quebrada - ¡No me digas Luce! No lo hagas, por favor… - se enfocó en Loke - ¿Por qué? – las lágrimas empezaban a hacer presencia en sus ojos chocolate.

- Por tu seguridad – habló Igneel, Lucy se le quedó viendo, esperando una explicación convincente para no salir corriendo del lugar - ¿Qué tanto sabes de tu madre? – le preguntó sacándola de sus ideas, empezó a pensar sobre su madre.

- Modelo, empresaria… - le respondió por educación, Igneel le tendió un folder azul y ella se acercó para tomarlo de manera dubitativa, nadie se movía - ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó antes de abrirlo.

- Es toda la información que debes de saber sobre tu madre – le contestó.

Lucy abrió el folder y en primera plana estaba una foto de su mamá, ella acarició la foto con nostalgia, después la hizo a un lado y vio otra foto de ella junto con los dragones cuando eran jóvenes, incluso más jóvenes que sus hijos, también la hizo a un lado y leyó la ficha de identidad que tenía el folder.

- ¿La Reina? Primera generación, equipo de inteligencia… - susurró al llegar a esa parte - ¡¿Qué significa esto?! – preguntó llena de coraje, estaban manchando la memoria de su madre.

- Tu madre – llamó su atención el pelinegro mayor – pertenecía a un equipo dedicado a rastrear personas e infiltrarse entre ellos para luego pasarnos la información a nosotros y poder hacer nuestro trabajo, todos teníamos una doble vida, la suya era ser modelo, usaba su belleza a su favor. En nuestra última misión algo salió mal, las madres de Natsu y Gajeel, junto con el padre de Wendy cayeron en el fuego cruzado que se desato tratando de protegerte a ti y a tu madre. Nosotros juramos protegerte cuando tu madre murió pero no podíamos acercarnos a ti mientras vivieras en casa de tu padre.

- Cuando te fuiste de ahí te seguimos la pista – habló Loke – entonces envié a Virgo para que te cuidara, cuando ella me dijo que regresabas a tu casa decidí aparecer, llevábamos años tras la pista de tu padre pero no teníamos pruebas suficientes.

- ¿Virgo? – preguntó confundida.

- Su nombre clave es Virgo, por eso nos escuchaste hablando de eso la vez que ingresaste al club – explicaba – somos 14 agentes encubiertos nombrados como los 12 signos del zodiaco eclíptico, nos infiltramos en diversos lugares, al que tu viste en el hospital era Escorpio.

- El mismo rey ordenó tu ingreso a Fairy Tail – habló Gildarts atrayendo la atención de la rubia – él estimaba mucho a tu madre, pensábamos que estando aquí estarías protegida mientras arreglábamos el asunto de tu padre – le tendió un folder amarillo – aquí está todo lo que debes saber de él – ella lo tomó y lo empezó a leer. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo, él estaba asociado con el narcotráfico, sabía que estaba metido en malos pasos pero no imaginó que fueran tan malos, siguió leyendo la hoja y descubrió que él había matado a su madre y que la había mandado a matar.

- ¿arreglar? – Preguntó en un susurro apenas audible para sí misma – ¡¿lo iban a matar?! – Enfocó su vista en todos pero seguían serios, enfocó su vista en Natsu y este simplemente negó con la cabeza – Lo van a matar… – esa no fue una pregunta - ¡¿Es en serio?! ¡¿Van a matar a mi padre?! – se sorprendió por lo que preguntó, era tan tonta esa pregunta, es que era más que obvio que lo iban a matar, ellos eran asesinos.

- Ese es nuestro trabajo – Natsu seguía serio, le dolía todo eso pero no se podía derrumbar por algo así, proteger a Lucy era la prioridad ahí, incluso si tenía que ser en contra de su voluntad.

- La pregunta aquí es ¿nos vas a dejar hacer nuestro trabajo? – Jellal dio un paso al hablar, Lucy lo miró por un momento, él era el jefe de la policía, no podía simplemente mentirles e irse de ahí para delatarlos, ellos estaban en todo.

Lucy se sentó en la primera silla que encontró, necesitaba pensar, era demasiada información para procesarla en una sola noche pero ahí radicaba el problema, necesitaba tiempo para pensar y eso era algo que ella no tenia, tan solo esa tarde estuvo a punto de ser secuestrada por unos hombres que fueron mandados por su padre para matarla, entonces volteó a ver a Loke, aun tenia algunos vendajes por las heridas que tenía, eso no había sido un ajuste de cuentas, era un mensaje para ella, por eso había tanta tensión ese día, por eso Wendy había dejado que pasen primero Natsu y Gray, Loke los estaba poniendo al tanto de la situación, la estaban protegiendo a ella, por eso nunca estaba sola, siempre había alguno de ellos con ella, incluso Levy que se veía tan frágil estaba metida ahí, y lo peor, ellos eran mandados por el mismo rey así que él los cubriría.

- Me mintieron… - susurró después de un rato, todos estaban expectantes a la reacción que iba a tener – no lo vuelvan a hacer, no me vuelvan a mentir… – odiaba a su padre, si antes había intentado justificar todo lo que le había pasado por haberse quedado viudo ahora ya no tenía justificación de nada, lo odiaba, era un hecho, tanto como que él mató a su madre por su dinero, tanto como que él fuese el causante de sus atentados, tanto como estaba segura que él había mandado a matarla en esos momentos – soy de Fairy Tail… - volvió a susurrar, Natsu se le acercó lentamente y le tendió la mano, ella lo volteó a ver, estaba serio pero pudo apreciar cierto brillo en sus ojos, ella tomó su mano llena de determinación.

- Bienvenida a Fairy Tail – le dijo tan serio como podía estarlo, en su interior estaba que su alma regresaba a su cuerpo, Lucy le abrazó con fuerza y empezó a sentir sus lágrimas caer – Luce… - llamó a la rubia, esta solo hizo un ruido demostrando que lo escuchaba – soy un dragón y tu una princesa – le acarició el cabello – los dragones cuidan a las princesas – la abrazó con fuerza - yo te voy a proteger de todo y de todos – y se quedaron así por un buen rato, Lucy estaba terminando de asimilar lo que estaba pasando, era verdad, con ellos no hay puntos intermedios, pero también una gran familia, lo que ella necesitaba en ese momento.

Gildarts se aclaró la garganta llamando la atención de la pareja que aún seguían abrazados – tenemos cosas que hacer – Natsu guió a Lucy a una de las mesas – es un hecho que los Pegasus están tras Lucy y que su padre los contrató, pero ese no es el único problema aquí, también tenemos a esta niña – mostró una foto de Lisanna, Lucy inmediatamente volteó a ver a Mirajane pero ella ni se inmutó por la información – también los contactó para hacer el mismo trabajo.

- Vamos a darles lo que quieren – sonrió malignamente Mirajane y Lucy se le quedó viendo, esa expresión daba miedo, todos asintieron ante ese enunciado, cosa que hizo que Lucy tuviera miedo, Mirajane vio que ella no había entendido y le sonrió con esa sonrisa dulce de siempre – vamos a fingir tu muerte, eso es lo que quieren ellos así que vamos a darles lo que quieren.

- Ahora están muy activos – habló Laxus – están de cacería y después del incidente de esta tarde andarán más precavidos que nunca, intentar acercarnos a ellos sería peligroso además de que nos delataríamos.

- Con la noticia de tu muerte todo tu dinero pasará a manos de tu padre – habló Loke – hay que evitar eso a toda costa – se enfocó en el novio de Wendy, un hombre alto con el cabello negro, muy parecido Natsu en complexión – Romeo, ¿trajiste el poder que te pedí? – Este asintió y le entregó a Loke un folder amarillo – Lucy, este poder le da uso total de todo tu dinero a los dragones en caso de que tú te encuentres fuera y no puedas manejarlo por ti misma – se lo entregó para que lo viera – con esto evitaremos que tu padre ponga sus manos en él mientras estas muerta.

- Nosotros nos encargaremos de distorsionar la noticia de tu muerte – habló Jellal señalándose a él mismo y a Wendy – hasta que les demos cacería a todos ellos y tú puedas regresar a la luz pública.

- Te llevaremos a Crocus con el rey…

- ¿Y mi padre? – Interrumpió a Gray que empezaba a hablar en ese momento - ¿Quién va a matar a mi padre? – se les quedó viendo a todos pero nadie hablaba.

**- D. S. –**

- Estamos por salir del departamento de Lucy – hablaba Natsu por un micro comunicador que tenía en el cuello de la camisa - ¿todo esta listo?

- _Si, ya todo está listo, solo falta que ellos caigan en la trampa y los_ _persigan_ – le respondió la voz del otro lado.

- Si algo sale mal, te mato hielitos – amenazó a la persona que le hablaba.

- _Tranquilízate flamitas, ya está todo arreglado _– y se cortó la llamada

- Vamos Lucy, ellos están vigilando tu casa, hay que salir antes de que ellos decidan entrar.

Perderlos resultó más difícil de lo que esperaban, ese disparo al parabrisas del vehículo lo sacó de cuadro a Natsu por un momento pero lograron perderlos con tiempo necesario para realizar el siguiente movimiento; al llegar al hotel se encontraron con una mujer peliazul mal encarada que los estaba esperando – Todo está arreglado – le entregó a Natsu las llaves de la habitación que iban a usar, él dejó a Lucy con la mujer mientras se dirigía al lugar con las maletas, las dejó acomodadas de manera convincente y revisó la cama, ahí descansaban los cadáveres de dos incautos que iban a servir de chivo expiatorio ya preparados, cerró la puerta y regresó al lugar

- Nos vemos después Acuario – se despidió de ella en tono serio y esta solo asintió – ya sabes que hacer, si ellos no vuelan el lugar lo haces tú.

Después de ese encuentro ellos partieron tan rápido del lugar como les permitía la moto, por suerte esta estaba modificada y llegaron a una cabaña en medio del bosque propiedad de la familia de Gray.

**- D. S. -**

- Nos iremos de aquí en cuanto salga la noticia del incidente. No te preocupes Luce – confortaba a la rubia mientras la abrazaba.

- ¿Crees que funcione?

- Esperemos que sí, si esto resulta tendremos vía libre para hacer y deshacer, por el momento descansa.

Estuvieron en esa cabaña hasta entrada la tarde, el sonido del tono de mensajes despertó a Natsu, era de Wendy diciéndole que los cuerpos ya habían llegado al hospital en la ambulancia, oficialmente estaban muertos. Salieron de ahí tan temprano como pudieron, Lyon los estaba esperando para llevárselos a Crocus. Estuvieron ahí alrededor de dos semanas, el rey al ver a Lucy se sorprendió por el enorme parecido que compartía con su madre, durante esas semanas ella fue entrenada por Natsu.

**- D. S. -**

- Luce – llamó a la rubia el día siguiente que llegaron al lugar, ella se sentía desorientada por todos los sucesos ocurridos – Loke está aquí. – Saludó al pelinaranja y este les presentó a los agentes que habían llegado en la madrugada al lugar, ella ya conocía a Loke, a Virginia y al que le dijeron que era Escorpio, pero a los demás no.

- Él es capricornio – señaló a un hombre alto que usaba un traje, tenía el pelo blanco y lentes de sol, de expresión seria – él es sagitario – le mostró a un hombre pelinegro delgado y con cara alargada – él es tauro – señaló a un hombre musculoso con pantaloncillos – él es cáncer – señaló a un hombre con lentes de sol y el cabello sujeto en trenzas pegadas a la cabeza.

Lucy los saludó a todos y los contó mentalmente dándose cuenta de que eran siete los que estaban ahí - ¿y los demás? – preguntó curiosa, recordaba que él le habían dicho que eran catorce.

- Aries, Libra y los gemelos que representan a Géminis y a Piscis, están metidos en los Pegasus desde hace tiempo, necesitábamos que se ganaran su confianza para que les empezaran a dar información valiosa, y Acuarios está en el hospital, recibió un impacto de bala ayer, el chaleco la ayudo pero estuvo muy cerca de romperlo.

**- D. S. -**

Estaban bien informados sobre lo que pasaba, le sorprendía la manera en que ellos mismos soltaban los rumores y los hacían circular, cuando se enteró de la demanda de su padre hacia los dragones no se sorprendió, Romeo era el mejor abogado que tenían en el bufete de ellos y no había dejado cabos sueltos en ese poder, así como la inconsistencia de la identidad de los cadáveres, por los cuales ella aún se sentía culpable, Wendy no le dijo de donde los había sacado y algo en su interior no le hacía no querer saberlo, no había como comprobar que realmente eran ellos, en verdad hacían bien su trabajo. Cuando se enteró de que su padre había despedido a todos en la mansión y que se encontraba solo tampoco le sorprendió, pero lo que le dijo Natsu sí.

- El próximo blanco es tu padre – le había dicho a las dos semanas de que estaban en el palacio del rey – Juvia y Gray se van a encargar de hacerlo – la cara de Lucy no reflejaba ningún sentimiento de culpa por lo que le había dicho, solo lamentaba que fuera a morir de manera rápida, no como lo había hecho con su madre con la cual no se tentó el corazón y la hizo sufrir por años.

- Lo hare yo – fue la respuesta que sacó de cuadro a Natsu.

- Si lo haces ya no habrá vuelta de hoja, serás igual a nosotros, serás igual a él.

- No me importa, tomare venganza por lo que le hizo a mi madre.

- Ese espíritu no lo había visto desde hace mucho tiempo – escucho la voz del rey a sus espaldas – me recuerdas tanto a ella – se le acercó – digna hija de tu madre, ¿Qué piensas hacer?

- No hay nadie en la casa en estos momentos – el rey entendió lo que ella insinuó.

- Acompáñala – le ordenó a Natsu – si algo sale mal lo neutralizas – el pelirrosa asintió.

**- D. S. –**

El sonido del disparo alertó a Natsu, llegó tan rápido como pudo al lugar pero solo encontró a Lucy regresando del despacho de Jude – está hecho – susurró – él está muerto, se suicidó el muy cobarde – habló con rabia – vámonos de este lugar, no quiero permanecer ni un segundo más en esta mansión.

Natsu asintió ante las palabras de ella y se fueron del lugar, antes de salir de ahí le avisaron a la policía de Magnolia desde una línea desechable sobre la muerte de ese hombre, después regresaron a Fairy Tail.

**- D. S. -**

Cuando se desató el rumor nuevamente sobre la muerte de Lucy sabían que se habían metido en problemas, afortunadamente Jellal y Wendy junto con Romeo salvaron la situación, ese mismo día el rey dio la autorización para acabar con los Pegasus; Mirajane y Laxus eran la carnada, los estaban siguiendo desde que Jellal y Erza habían acabado con Ichiya y el resto no se encontraba con él; Gajeel se había infiltrado en el hotel donde ellos se iban a quedar, así fue como se deshicieron de los primero dos.

Lisanna seguía siendo un verdadero dolor de cabeza, al parecer la amenaza que le habían hecho Laxus, Juvia y Gray le había entrado por un oído y le salió por el otro, Mirajane le había dicho una mentira para comprobar si se comportaba, cosa que obviamente no pasó, Sting les informó que se había acercado a él porque pensaba que sería nombrado el heredero de Igneel; sabían que después de haber acabado con Hibiki y Karen, sumado a la desaparición de Bob, ellos buscarían la manera de conseguir dinero, al parecer Lisanna era el nuevo objetivo, cosa que iban a usar a su favor para deshacerse de los últimos dos que faltaban, Ariana les estaba informando de los pasos que ellos estaban dando, no fue difícil averiguar que los andaban siguiendo esa noche, por eso él salió tan rápido como pudo y dejó sola a Lisanna.

Natsu y Lucy fueron los encargados de ir a buscarla por sugerencia del rey, era el primer trabajo de ella y quería ver si era capaz de hacerlo, al parecer la rubia tenia talento para eso.

**- D. S. -**

Preparar la mentira que iban a decir para encubrir su ausencia no fue difícil, aun así estuvieron pensando en ella durante un tiempo buscando todas las formas de escapar a las preguntas sin contradecirse a ellos mismos y que sonara creíble la historia, después de todo, ellos eran personas públicas.

Cuando Lisanna se despidió de sus hermanos Mirajane le había colocado un rastreador en el collar que le había regalado, necesitaban saber a dónde iba a estar, esa niña necesitaba una buena escarmentada, cosa que sucedió tiempo después gracias a toda la evidencia que los gemelos plantaron en el lugar de los hechos, fue una orden directa además de ser el único trato que les ofreció el rey, pasar una temporada guardada a cambio de su vida, después de todo los Strauss aun querían a su hermana.

Lucy había progresado en el arte de matar, ya no titubeaba al hacerlo, entre todos le ayudaron a mejorar en ese aspecto, pero al igual que lo hicieron Mirajane, Juvia, Erza y Wendy en su tiempo, ella también se iba a retirar momentáneamente de esa vida, tenía una razón muy poderosa para hacerlo y eso era prioritario. Dejar completamente esa vida era algo imposible y todos lo sabían, si los volvían a llamar tendrían que volver a hacerlo, por eso no habían cerrado el club, aunque después de todo lo que pasó, realmente se convirtió en el club que todos pensaban que era.

En el fondo ella sabía que ese tipo de vida le iba a pasar una factura muy grande, pertenecía a Fairy Tail, a los sicarios del rey que se habían ganado el apodo de "Los Asesinos de las Iniciales".

**Ella también era una asesina.**

* * *

**GRACIAS POR LEER**

**LunaticR: Fuera :D**


	16. Epilogo: 16 años después

**Gracias por haber seguido este Fic hasta el final... los quiero a todos y les deseo lo mejor de lo mejor! :D**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. Yo solo los uso para satisfacer mi imaginación. Disfruten.

.

.

**Epilogo:** 16 años después…

.

.

Lucy se encontraba contemplando el cuerpo inmóvil de Natsu, habían logrado escapar con suerte de ese claro intento de asesinato, se habían descuidado, tantos años sin haber vuelto al trabajo les había pasado factura, se habían dedicado por completo a sus hijos y a sus negocios, habían cometido un error que ni siquiera lo dragones habían hecho ya que habían continuado entrenando hasta que realmente ya no pudieran, en cambio ellos pensaban que ya no iban a ser necesitados o por lo menos que sus vidas no estarían en peligro.

Era más que obvio que Lisanna aun los odiaba, en verdad pesaron que se había reivindicado después de sus dos años guardada la prisión de Saberthoot pero al parecer no había sido así, ella simplemente se había mantenido quieta, una jugada que no se esperaban. La persecución los había tomado por sorpresa, los múltiples disparos hacia el vehículo en el que ellos andaban impactaron en los neumáticos haciendo que perdieran el control del vehículo estrellándose estrepitosamente contra un muro de contención, Natsu había llevado la mayor parte del daño haciendo que impactase de su lado con tal de salvar a Lucy, tan rápido como pudo la rubia había salido del vehículo sacando a un inconsciente y sangrante Natsu del lugar, la llegada de la ambulancia no se hizo esperar, tan rápido como ella logró contactar con Wendy la ambulancia había llegado con la peliazul adentro, inmediatamente enfocaron toda su atención en Natsu, seguía inconsciente por el golpe y parecía no reaccionar, tenía varias fracturas en los brazos, las costillas y las piernas, algunas estaban expuestas, también tenía un fuerte golpe que sangraba profusamente en su cabeza, todos se temían lo peor pero nadie lo decía, no querían ser fatalistas.

Inmediatamente fue metido al quirófano, Wendy fue la encargada de atender la cirugía para salvare la vida a Natsu, lo más crítico en ese quirófano fue el paro cardiorrespiratorio que sufrió debido a una complicación, había perdido demasiada sangre y su cerebro se estaba quedando sin oxígeno, con mucha suerte lograron reanimarlo después de intentar por alrededor de un minuto y medio para poder terminar la intervención, estaba estable pero estaba inconsciente, llevaba tres días así y no daba señales de despertar. Lucy temía que él ya no despertara, no se había separado de él desde que había salido del quirófano, no tenía cabeza para nada que no fuera la vida y condición de Natsu, el su fuero interno repetía como si fuera un mantra que él se tenía que salvar, que él no la podía dejar, que él iba a despertar y le iba a dedicar su clásica sonrisa seductora como la que le había regalado en la noche del baile de caridad en donde se conocieron por primera vez, no había dejado de llorar, sus ojos estaban hinchados y sus lágrimas cesaban por momentos, su cerebro la atormentaba dándole las peores visiones fatalistas con respecto al pelirrosa; sus amigos los iban a visitar y más de uno quería ajustar cuentas con la albina pero se había esfumado del mapa, ni siquiera sus hermanos sabían en donde estaban pero ellos también querían matarla, realmente querían ver su cabeza rodar por lo que había hecho antes y por lo que había hecho en esos momentos, ella seguía en su lista y le iban a dar cacería, Mirajane se arrepentida y se sentía culpable de la condición de Natsu en esos momentos, si no hubiesen intercedido por ella en estos momentos él no estaría así, era su hermana y pensaba que se recompondría pero eso jamás pasó, en esa ocasión seria ella misma la que la mataría para terminar esa misión inconclusa que habían dejado pendiente hace 18 años cuando la citaron en el parque sur de Magnolia para sacarle información sobre los Pegasus.

* * *

El eco de los pasos retumbaba en esa mansión abandonada que en sus mejores tiempos había pertenecido a Bob, el líder de los Pegasus, una albina estaba preparando su disfraz para poder infiltrarse al hospital y matar a Natsu, Lucy y el resto de los integrantes de Fairy Tail, ella había jurado que acabaría con los asesinos de las iniciales que le habían hecho la vida imposible en sus mejores tiempo, cuando los descubrió empezó a planear la mejor manera de matarlos a todos, les iba a dar cacería a cada uno, se desharía de ellos para al final deshacerse de sus hermanos, ya había estado en la cárcel una vez, no le importaría volver a ese lugar si con eso se deshacía de esos miserables asesinos, haría exactamente lo mismo que hacían ellos, le dejaría una daga en el corazón delatándolos con el pseudónimo que usaban ellos, el primero ya lo tenía listo, un papel blanco con el logo de Fairy Tail en rojo y la frase: "De los asesinos de las iniciales, Salamander, -S-".

Entró en una de las habitaciones siguiendo un ruido que alteró sus pensamientos, encendió la luz y ahí encontró a tres figuras sentadas en diferentes sillones.

- Mira a quien tenemos aquí – silbó la voz de un muchacho.

- Pero si es la pequeña Lisanna Strauss – habló una muchacha.

- Sabes quienes somos, ¿no es así? – preguntó la voz de otro joven.

Lisanna sabía quiénes eran, sin embargo no reconocía la voz de ninguna de las personas que estaban bajo las capuchas, corrió la cámara de su semiautomática y apuntó directamente a la cabeza de uno de los que estaba ahí, tan rápido como enfocó el objetivo una daga le pasó rozando la mano haciendo que soltara el arma.

- Te daré el honor de conocer el rostro de la persona que te va a quitar la vida – habló el primer hombre y se quitó la capucha dejando ver una rosada cabellera con unos ojos chocolate – yo soy Salamander o Haru Dragneel, como me quieras llamar – le dijo con una sonrisa tan similar a la de su padre – pero como comprenderás, sé lo que les intentaste hacer a mis padres – se acercó a ella y sujetó su cuello con una mano enguantada con cuero negro – te dijimos que te mantuvieras alejada de los problemas – susurró con rabia, los otros dos se habían levantado de su lugar y la estaban sujetando de los brazos y piernas para que no se defendiera ya que había empezado a lanzar patadas al pelirrosa para que la liberara – pero al parecer tú nunca haces caso, muñeca – Lisanna no había escuchado que le dijeran así en demasiado tiempo, no se había quedado quieta, intentaba liberarse del agarre de los otros dos desconocidos – Lastima que hasta aquí llegaste – le habló con desprecio, sacó una daga con papel colocado en la base – muñeca – y sin contemplaciones ni misericordia se lo enterró en el corazón dando por terminada la misión que había dejado inconclusa la segunda generación. Se quedaron ahí viendo como escapaba la vida de los ojos de Lisanna y la sangre de su cuerpo, se retiraron del lugar llevándose todo lo que los delataba a ellos y a sus padres, una camioneta negra los pasó a recoger.

* * *

Natsu abrió los ojos la misma noche que a Lisanna se le había acabado la suerte, todos estaban ahí, siempre estaban ahí, como esperando que sucediera un milagro sentados en la sala de espera, a la primera que vio fue a su amada rubia junto a él, después enfocó la vista en la pequeña rubia de ojos verdes que estaba junto a ella y le sonrió – Layla… - susurró despacio – ¿y Haru? – preguntó por su hijo ausente.

- Aquí estoy papá… - la puerta se abrió dejando ver al joven de no más de 16 años que era muy similar a su padre – está hecho – el pelirrosa solo asintió y se volvió a dormir.

No necesitaba más, todo sería como había tenido que ser desde hace 18 años, matarla cuando era el momento les pudo haber ahorrado algunos cuantos problemas.

* * *

**Sean felices! **

**LunaticR los quiere todos! :D**


End file.
